


Our Secret

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: 2 year age gap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are horny in this fic, Ben is 18, Bullying, Car Accidents, Cockblocking, Consensual Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, It ain't incest people, LEARN TO READ THE TAGS, Loss of Virginity, Oblivious parents, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Solo, Quiet Sex, Rey is 16, Rey is adopted, Secret Exposed, Secret Relationship, There will be some time jumps, Vaginal Sex, if you don't like it don't read it, lots of smut, please read the tags, read the tags, there will be a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: Rey was adopted by Han and Leia as a young child so Ben wouldn't be an only child, but as Rey and Ben get older they start to develop romantic feelings for each other and decide to start a secret relationship.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 540
Kudos: 604





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ, PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!

**August, 2005**

Han and Leia kept looking at each other with knowing stares. They were excited. That much was obvious. In just an hour or so, they would have their little girl with them. And even though they were going to adopt her, they still considered her their own. She was seven, and her name was Rey.

The couple had always wanted a daughter, but after they had their son, Ben, falling pregnant had become a bit of a problem. As hard as they tried, Leia just couldn’t get pregnant, and that meant that the couple had no choice but to adopt a little girl. They also thought it would be a good idea for Ben to have a sibling by his side. They wanted him to have a little sister he could play with.

The sun was shining brightly above Han and Leia’s car. Ben was in the backseat as they drove down the road, getting closer and closer to their desired destination. They had been waiting for so many months to finally take Rey home – but it had felt more like years.

Han was in the driver’s seat, a smile on his face as he turned a corner. Leia turned around in her seat, a similar smile on her face as she eyed her son.

“So, Ben, are you excited to meet your new sister? Are you excited to meet Rey?” asked Leia.

“Yes, mum,” Ben nodded.

Leia tilted her head, smiling at her son.

“I’m going to finally have someone to play with,” Ben said quietly, a small smile forming on his face.

Leia laughed at that, turning around in her seat so she could look at the road ahead of her. They carried on driving, the family zooming down the road and turning corners for another twenty minutes. Slowly the adoption centre came into view, and everyone stared at the white building, knowing that Rey would be in there waiting for them. 

They wasted no time climbing out of the car as Ben quickly grabbed his mum’s hand. She guided him over to the entrance, with his dad walking right behind them. It was obvious that there was a mixture of emotions in between them all. There was excitement and nervousness all mixing up together. They had met Rey before, but that didn’t make them any less nervous about seeing the girl. They were finally going to take Rey home, and that in itself was enough to put butterflies in Leia’s, Han’s, and Ben’s stomachs.

The family walked into the building, their eyes landing on the smiling lady at the front desk. But it was the little girl that stood next to the desk that really caught their attention. Leia literally ran over to Rey, wrapping her arms around the girl as she kneeled on the ground. She hugged Rey nice and tight, while Rey wrapped her own little arms around Leia, hugging the woman right back. There was a smile on Rey’s face, her eyes twinkling a little before Han followed his wife’s actions and hugged the little girl. He squeezed her tight, pulling her small form close to him.

“Hi there,” the woman at the desk said with a wave. “I’ll just need you guys to sign some paperwork before you head off with the little one.”

“Okay,” Leia said eagerly.

Her and Han leaned over the desk, quickly signing at all the papers that were being handed their way. It was obvious they wanted to get home as quickly as possible. They sorted through all the documents, and when they were finally done, the woman gave them a bright smile.

“Well, looks like you’re all done,” said the woman. “You’re free to take Rey home now.”

“Thank you!” beamed Han.

“Yes, thank you so much!” Leia nodded, turning to look at Rey with a smile.

It was Han who grabbed the girl’s hand, holding it tight while Leia took her son’s. Han held Rey’s little packed bag in his free hand, and the family were soon on their way, speedily making their way back to the car. Han opened up one back door while Leia opened up the other, and soon the parents began to get the kids settled into the seats at the back of the car. When that was done, they shut the doors before heading back over to the front. Han started up the car, moving away from the adoption centre slowly but surely.

Turning around in her seat, Leia sent both the children a smile. “Rey, this is Ben. He’s gonna be your new brother. Ben, say hello to Rey. I know you both know each other since you did meet at the adoption centre, but still, I guess a proper introduction is nice.” Leia stared at the children, hoping that they would grow to be closer as the days went on. She had noticed that Rey was rather clingy when it came to Ben. Every time they took Ben to the adoption centre, Rey just wanted to speak to and be around Ben.

“Hi Ben,” Rey said with a slight nod.

“Hi Rey,” replied Ben.

Leia couldn’t help but smile at their little interaction, and she turned around in her seat excitedly. Han carried on driving, zooming down the road, on their way to their home. It would be Rey’s home now, too. After a few more minutes of driving, Han pulled into the driveway, and soon the family piled out of the car and made their way into the warm, comforting home.

“I’ll show you your room, Rey,” Leia said with a smile. “I hope you like it!”

“Okay,” Rey said with a nod, her voice laced with excitement.

Leia led the way, showing the girl the way upstairs. It didn’t take long for Ben to follow closely behind. He walked behind them, curious to see how Rey would react to her new room – plus he had always been a little nosey.

They finally made it upstairs, and Leia pushed open the door to Rey’s room with a smile. She looked down at the girl, noting that Rey’s eyes were literally twinkling. They were scanning from left to right, like she was trying to take in every single inch of the room as quickly as she could. The room was decorated sweetly, with a few paintings up on the walls and a single bed in the centre of the room. It was draped with a purple quilt cover that was decorated in little stars. Leia hoped that Rey thought the room was at least nice.

A little squeal left Rey’s mouth, her hands clapping together as she skipped into the room.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” cheered Rey. She jumped onto her bed, grabbing a little plush bear that had been sitting against the pillows. “I love it, I love everything! Thank you! I love my little bear so much!”

Leia laughed warmly at the girl’s actions. “I see you like that bear. That was Ben’s idea. He wanted to give you that sweet, little teddy.”

A bright smile graced Rey’s face, and she held the bear in her arms even tighter. “Thank you, Benny.”

Smiling back at her, Ben nodded. “You’re welcome.”

“I’m going to leave you two alone now to go and make dinner,” said Leia. “I’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay,” said Rey.

Ben turned around, looking like he was ready to follow Leia down to the kitchen, but Rey quickly caught his attention.

“Ben, will you please stay with me?” Rey asked sweetly.

“Okay,” Ben replied with a shrug, climbing onto the bed with Rey.

The kids watched as Leia smiled at the both of them and slowly shut the door. As soon as they were alone, Rey threw her little arms around Ben, pulling him into a warm, tight hug. For a small girl, she was able to give big, warm hugs.

“Thank you again for the teddy, Ben,” she whispered. “It’s so cute. I love it.”

“It’s okay. You’re welcome. Do you wanna play a game with me?”

“Ooh, okay,” answered the excited Rey.

The children sat close to each other on the bed, with Ben explaining the rules of the game to Rey who just stared back with wide eyes. They were full of awe, with Rey staring up at Ben like he was explaining the rules to the most amazing game on earth…

But that had been eight years ago, and a lot had changed since then. The kids were no longer kids. Rey was fifteen and Ben was seventeen, and they had long ago stopped playing games. They were bigger now, with their own lives and their own differences, but that didn’t stop them from being close. And Ben had always made sure to protect Rey. He stuck by her side no matter what, making sure she had someone to look after her at school.

Some of the other students were cruel to Rey. They liked to pick on her because of the way she looked and they made it a habit to tease her about her appearance. But it couldn’t stay like that forever, and Ben had gone off to college, leaving Rey alone during the school day. But Ben always made sure to pick the girl up from school in the afternoons.

There was something else, though. There was another problem that had been on Rey’s mind for quite some time, and she had a feeling that Ben may have been dealing with the same thing. If Rey was being honest, she had never really seen Ben as a brother. She had just never seen him as a sibling – even though Leia and Han referred to them as brother and sister. As she grew up, going from a little girl to a teenager, Rey realised that whenever she looked at Ben she’d feel butterflies in her tummy. That was when she realised that she didn’t just _like_ Ben, but that she had _feelings_ for him.

It was hard. Rey knew she had to keep her romantic feelings for Ben to herself, because there was no way anyone at school would understand what she was dealing with. They’d just laugh at her and call her a freak, even though she didn’t really think of Ben as her brother. The feelings she had meant it was hard for her to look at Han and Leia as parents. Calling them mum and dad wasn’t easy. And she had noticed that Ben didn’t always call them that either. When she was with Ben, he made sure to refer to them by their first names. Rey had found it odd.

Dealing with school was hard enough when people bullied her on a constant basis, but it was even harder with all of those wild feelings about Ben swirling around inside of her. All she hoped was that no one would ever find out how she felt. No one could know that she felt a certain way about Ben. Especially Ben. She had a feeling he would completely freak out about the whole thing, even though deep down she was pretty certain that he liked her as well.

It was all so frustrating to deal with. Rey hadn’t asked to have those feelings for Ben. They just slowly appeared, and day by day, Rey was left falling for Ben. It didn’t help that she found him handsome with his dark eyes and sweet smile.

Rey just hoped that no matter what, Ben would always be with her. He meant far too much to her for her to ever stop talking to him, so Rey just hoped that nothing bad would ever happen between them. Rey didn’t want any dramas or fights with Ben. No, she just liked being around him. She liked hearing his laugh and seeing his smile, and she definitely liked how he made her feel deep inside.

The girl just hoped Ben and her would always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new story I'm working on. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A grunt left Rey’s lips when she heard the obnoxious, blaring noise of her alarm fill her ears. She groaned loudly, wanting to just stay in bed for the rest of the day, huddled up in her warm blankets. Rolling over in bed, she stuck her arm out from under the covers and switched off her alarm. At least there was a tiny bit of peace. With her alarm off, Rey got settled back into bed, pulling at her covers and keeping herself hidden. She could hear footsteps outside of her door, and she shut her eyes tightly, knowing that someone was going to speak up. All she wanted to do was block them out. Her bedroom door creaked open, and then there was the sound of someone clicking their tongue.

“Rey, get up, you gotta get ready,” Leia said lowly. “You don’t wanna be late.”

“Just five more minutes,” groaned Rey, her eyes still closed.

Leia sighed loudly. “Fine.” With that, she shut the door.

Five minutes went by far too quickly for Rey. She knew time was flying by, but she had absolutely no enthusiasm to crawl out of bed. With her blankets still covering herself up, she tucked herself further and further into her bed, not even able to see anymore with her head all covered up. She heard her door open up again, and Rey wasted no time telling them what to do.

“Go. Away,” muttered Rey.

“That’s not very nice, Rey.”

It was Ben.

Rey gasped and sat up in bed, her blankets falling to her mattress as she moved the hair that had been in her face. “Sorry. I didn’t know it was you.”

“That’s okay,” Ben chuckled. “You better start getting ready for school.”

The ‘s’ word was enough to make Rey pout. Getting bullied five days a week wasn’t exactly fun, and Rey had quickly lost any and all interest in being stuck in that building for most of the day. Ben seemed to pick up on what Rey was feeling as he sat down next to her, getting settled at the edge of her bed.

“What’s wrong, Rey?” he asked softly.

Rey sighed, staring down at her bed. “It’s just… School feels all weird now that you’re not there. I’m all alone at school for the entire day. I just miss being with you during school time. I hate it now. I hate that I get bullied all the time, and you’re not there, and I… I just hate all of it. Every part.”

“I miss being at school with you as well, Rey,” he said. “But I’m still here to drop you off there and pick you up. And I’m gonna do that every single day. And you know that I’m not gonna let those asshole bullies hurt you. You know I’ll kill them if they touch you, Rey. This is your last year, and then you’ll be completely done with school and you won’t have to worry about it ever again. It’s already going by pretty quick. It’s gonna be over before you know it.”

“I hope so,” Rey replied with a whisper. “Thank you, Ben. That helped.”

Ben sent her a smile before softly nudging her with his shoulder. “Well, you better get dressed then, huh? I need to get ready for college as well.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

She watched as Ben got up and left, shutting the door behind him. Rey let out a deep sigh before kicking her blankets off of her. As much as she wanted to stay in bed, she knew she’d have to get up eventually. She got up and grabbed some clothes to wear to school, changing into them before she fixed her hair. When she was ready, she exited her room and grudgingly walked downstairs.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, and in it she spotted Leia sitting down at the table and Han all dressed up and ready for work. He had just given Leia a kiss on the cheek, his briefcase in hand as he walked passed Rey and ruffled her hair.

“Bye, kid,” he said with a smile.

“Bye,” Rey whispered back.

“Rey, what would you like for breakfast?” Leia asked, standing up with a smile.

“Oh, uh, can I have toast, please?” the girl asked.

“Okay, coming right up.”

Rey sat down at the table, her chin in her hands when she heard Ben’s heavy feet making their way down the stairs. A little smile formed on her face when he entered the room, with a similar smile on his face as they locked eyes. Ben sat down next to Rey before Leia spun around with two plates in her hands. They both had toast on them, and Leia sat them down on the table in front of Rey and Ben.

“Eat up,” she smiled, before grabbing her own plate and beginning to eat her own breakfast.

With her toast in hand, Rey bit into the crunchy bread. She ate slowly, not wanting to finish up too fast: that just meant she would have to leave for school. So, she bit into the bread with slow movements, hoping and praying that the school day would go by without any dramas.

There was only so long Rey could sit there chewing on her toast, and after a few minutes went by, both her and Ben were done with their breakfast. With a quiet sigh she got up and placed her plate in the sink before picking up her bag.

“You’re ready to head off now?” Leia asked.

Rey wasn’t exactly ready – but she just nodded anyway.

“Well, you have a good day,” smiled the woman.

“Thanks,” whispered Rey. She was pretty sure her day wouldn’t be good at all.

Ben had already put his plate away, and he was standing in the hallway eyeing Rey, looking like he was waiting for her to go. She moved past him, and the two of them headed on outside to Ben’s car. It was a pretty new car: one he had bought after he passed his driver’s test. Ben got settled into the driver’s seat while Rey sat opposite him in the passenger’s side. A moment later, he started up the engine, and they spent the next fifteen minutes making their way to Rey’s school. When they pulled up, Rey had to sigh.

“Bye, Ben,” she said with a whisper. It was so obvious that she didn’t want to go. She grabbed the handle of the door, just about to push it open when she heard Ben clear his throat.

“Hey,” he told her.

Turning back around, Rey stared at Ben. There was something in his eyes that made her stop and just stare at him. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but all she could really do was look right into his eyes for one deep, long moment.

“Cheer up, Rey,” Ben whispered. “I’m gonna be right here in the afternoon when school’s over.”

Rey nodded, a small smile forming on her face as Ben smiled right back at her. He opened up his arms nice and wide, and Rey quickly leaned forward, pressing herself into him with a sigh as they hugged. Rey wished she could have just stayed there in the car with Ben, she would be late if she stayed in Ben’s arms all day. Rey finally pulled away from Ben, that same smile on her face as she got out of the car. She began a slow walk towards the school building, but before she could even make it to the doors, she heard a beep behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Rey watched as Ben gave her a wave through his window. Rey smiled, waving back at Ben before she turned back around, looking at the building she wanted to totally avoid. She grasped the straps of her backpack tightly as she walked into school, making her way to her first class of the day. As soon as she got into the classroom she spotted Hux, Poe, Finn, and Rose. Rey looked down at the floor, doing her best to walk by without them noticing her. They always had far too much fun laughing at Rey.

The second Rey got settled at her desk, she heard someone screaming out her name. It was Hux. She didn’t look up, and instead just let the sound of their obnoxious laughs fill up her ears. All she wanted was to have Ben with her. She wished she could have had him back at school again.

******

It was finally lunch time, and class had gone surprisingly well. Instead of lingering around in the halls, Rey made her way outside. She found herself a nice, quiet bench to sit on and pulled out her phone. Since she was left with not much to do, she just texted the one person she wished she could have been spending time with: Ben. She fidgeted on the spot, hoping that Ben would reply to her message quickly. She missed him.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket once the message had been sent, and that was when she saw _them_ coming: Hux, Poe, Finn, and Rose. Rey sat up quickly, thinking that she had a good chance at escaping, but the gang had surrounded her.

“Where are you going, Rey?” Rose asked with a smirk.

All Rey could manage to do was gulp.

Hux laughed darkly at her. “You ain’t so tough now, huh? You know, since Ben isn’t here to babysit you.”

“Just leave me alone,” whispered Rey.

They all found that hilarious. They howled with laughter, shaking their heads as they all chimed in with the same answer: no.

“Poor, Rey,” Rose said with a pout. “You’ve got no friends. You’re sitting all alone. And you’re ugly as well. How sad.”

It was enough to make Rey want to cry. She bit into her bottom lip, doing her best not to cry in front of them. They didn’t deserve to see her like that. Rey wrapped her arms around herself, feeling herself shudder before a frowning teacher approached. Mr. Howell the English teacher didn’t look too impressed.

“You four need to leave. Now,” Mr. Howell said, gesturing back towards the building.

Hux, Poe, Rose, and Finn all looked at one another and rolled their eyes before walking away. They didn’t forget to look over their shoulders and send Rey a few more glares, though.

“Are you okay, Rey?” Mr. Howell asked with a sigh.

Rey just nodded, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment and her eyes a little wet with tears. She moved away from the bench, finding a big tree to sit behind. At least no one would be able to see her that way. She sat down, pressing her bag to the trunk with a heavy sigh, and then the tears fell. They wouldn’t stop as she sobbed, her face buried in her hands as they turned all stained with her tears. All she wanted was to have Ben right next to her. She wanted to feel his warm arm wrapped around her, comforting her and taking away the pain.

She kept whimpering and crying as her phone buzzed, and she reached into her pocket to grab it. Her eyes lit up when she saw that she had received a message from Ben. Hastily wiping at her tears, she typed out a reply to him, thankful that he got back to her. She spent the rest of her break hiding from the others and talking to Ben, wishing that she could have just gone back home instead of having to go back to class.

******

School had finally come to an end, and Rey literally ran out of the building. She knew Ben would be waiting for her, and she had been waiting all day to just see his face. She spotted his car and picked up the pace, moving to him faster and faster, especially when she saw what his hair looked like. His dark strands were perfectly wet, meaning he must have had a shower before he came and picked up Rey. The girl bit into her bottom lip, unable to stop thinking about how good he looked with wet hair.

Rey smiled as she approached Ben, her arms quickly wrapping around him. He smelled good, too, and Rey got lost in the scent of him for a moment.

“How was your day, Rey?” asked Ben.

“It was okay,” was all Rey said. He didn’t need to know about what the others had done to her at that point. She wasn’t about to start any trouble – especially since her snitching would make her get bullied even more.

“Mm, that’s good, then,” he told her.

They got into the car, and Rey was so, so thankful to be leaving school behind her as Ben drove away. Even if it was only for a day.

******

As soon as Rey got home she headed up to her room. Those words from Rose still lingered in her mind. Rose had called her ugly, and it wasn’t the first time – but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less to hear it. Rey sat at the edge of her bed, her chin in her hands as her eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn’t hold them back. She tried. She tried to shut her eyes and fight them off, but they began to spill as a sob left her lips.

She had made the mistake of not shutting her door, because as she sat there crying and whimpering into her little hands, she heard Ben at her side.

“Rey? Rey, what happened?” Ben asked with wide eyes. He sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder as he held her. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” lied Rey.

“Rey, I know something must have happened. It’s not nothing. Tell me. Please. What happened?”

Rey sniffled a little, wiping at her eyes. “I… I… I got called ugly today at school. It was Rose who said it.”

“Oh, Rey,” Ben shook his head. “Rey, you’re not ugly. You know that. You’re so much more beautiful than Rose. Believe me. You’re prettier than her. A lot prettier than her. She’s just jealous of how gorgeous you are.”

The kind words made Rey blush, her cheeks getting all hot as she gave Ben a shy smile. “Thank you.”

Ben shot her a smile right back. “If they say something like that to you again, you gotta tell me. I’ll do something about it. I promise.”

Rey sent him a nod, her little fingers wiping at the tears that were clinging to her lashes. Ben always knew how to cheer her up, and he had done it again with his sweet compliment.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me, okay?” said Ben.

“Okay,” smiled Rey.

When Ben left the room, Rey fell back against her bed with a deep sigh. She couldn’t stop smiling. She was grinning ear to ear as she replayed Ben’s words over and over again. He had called her pretty. And gorgeous. And beautiful. And just thinking about it all was enough to make Rey blush again. She just hoped he’d say something like that to her again.

******

The remaining afternoon was quiet, as was the evening. After Rey had her dinner and watched a bit of television she went to bed, completely exhausted from the day’s events. Being bullied often had Rey feeling a little drained, so she fell asleep rather quickly that night, with her hands tucked under her pillow and a smile on her face as she remembered what Ben said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The week had gone by slowly for Rey, but Friday finally came, and Rey felt over the moon. There was a perfect mixture of happiness and excitement swirling around inside of her. One of the reasons she couldn’t stop smiling was because it was a Friday. That meant that the weekend was just around the corner, and that meant having a forty-eight-hour break from the students who made her life hell. Her sixteenth birthday was also getting closer and closer, but what really made her happy was the fact that it was Ben’s eighteenth birthday. She had been saving up for months and months to buy him gifts, and she hoped with everything in her that he’d like them. After school she’d be going out to dinner with Ben, Han, and Leia – another reason she was excited. The weekend was going to be good.

Rey woke up on Friday morning with a bright smile on her face. She usually would have lazed around in bed for a few more minutes, but she wanted to see Ben and wish him a happy birthday. So, she jumped out of bed and put her uniform on, getting ready for school in record time. She made her way downstairs, practically running down the steps. She smiled when she saw Ben in the kitchen. He was making breakfast.

“Ben,” Rey greeted him.

He turned around, sending Rey a nod and a smile. It was enough to stop Rey in her tracks.

“Happy birthday, Ben,” she said softly. She got up, wrapping her small arms around him and pulling him into a hug. His own hands landed on her body, pressing her further into him as he hugged her back, and Rey quickly got lost in the feeling.

“Thank you, Rey,” he told her.

Rey pulled away from him, noting that the house felt a little quiet. “Where’s Leia?” she asked.

“Oh, she’s in the garden. She’s just hanging out some washing.”

“Ah, okay. I’m gonna make some breakfast before we head out.”

When Rey had finished up pouring herself a bowl of cereal, her and Ben sat together at the table, munching on their crunchy breakfast. Ben finished before she did, and he slowly stood up and placed his bowl in the sink before turning to her.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he said. “I just gotta grab my shoes and then I can take you to school before I go to college.”

“Okay,” Rey nodded, watching as Ben left the room. She held onto her spoon tighter, truly hoping that Ben would like the things she had bought for him. She planned on giving the gifts to him later, when Leia and Han weren’t around. The last thing she wanted was for them to get suspicious about how much money she had spent on him…

Rey took one last bite of her cereal when Ben entered the kitchen again.

“You ready to go, Rey?” he asked.

“Mhm, yes,” she responded. Standing up, Rey dumped her bowl into the sink before moving over to the stairs with Ben. There, she grabbed her backpack, swinging it onto her shoulders before she grasped the straps.

“I’m just gonna let her know that we’re leaving,” Ben nodded to the back of the house. “I’ll be back.”

Rey nodded at him, staring at Ben’s back as he made his way down the hallway. Soon he disappeared into the backyard, and all Rey could do was tap her foot against the floor, waiting for him to come back. A few minutes went by before Ben showed up again, and the two of them left before they would be late for their classes. They jumped into his car, and Ben set off down the street, driving Rey to school.

“So, what did Han and Leia get you for your birthday?” asked an excited Rey.

With his hands on the wheel, Ben shot Rey a quick but sweet smile before staring back at the road. “They said they’re gonna give me my gifts later. They’ll give me them when I get home from college.”

“Oh, okay,” nodded Rey. As much as she wanted to blurt out that she had bought Ben some stuff, she had to do her best to keep her lips pressed together. It would be better if it was a surprise.

After a quick, fifteen-minute drive, Ben pulled up in front of Rey’s school. She sighed at the sight of it, hoping her day would go well. She turned to Ben, sending him a small sigh as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Bye, Ben,” she whispered.

“I’ll see ya later, Rey,” he told her, his arms wide open, signalling for Rey to give him a hug.

And she did. She smiled, leaning over in her seat as she fell into Ben’s arms. His chest was nice and broad as she circled her arms around him, loving the way his big hands rested on her back, rubbing them up and down.

“Have a good day at college,” she said.

Ben chuckled softly at that. “I’ll definitely try.”

It would have been amazing to just stay in Ben’s car all day just hugging him, but Rey eventually pulled away from him. She gave Ben another smile before opening up the car door and getting out. She shut the door with a sigh, beginning the slow walk into the school building, but she made sure to wave her fingers at Ben before he drove off down the street. She clung onto the straps of her backpack, sighing as he disappeared down the road. She was already missing him. She was already wishing that she could have him next to her during the school day.

There wasn’t much she could do, though. She just spun on her heel, taking in a deep breath before she walked into school.

******

Rey drummed her blue pen against her textbook. It was hard to pay attention to her teacher who was at the front of the room, tapping his finger against the blackboard. She wasn’t even paying mind to her bullies, either. There was only one person occupying her mind, and that was Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben. He was all she could think about. He had become so grown up so quickly. He was bigger and taller and his strong arms felt so wonderful wrapped around Rey’s form. And then there was his smile. His gorgeous, heart stopping smile. Would he smile when Rey gave him the gifts she bought him? She hoped so. But part of her couldn’t help but wonder if he’d love them or hate them. Squeezing her pen a little tighter, Rey prayed that he wouldn’t hate them.

The school day went on and on before it finally came to an end. Thankfully, Rey hadn’t dealt with any annoying, obnoxious bullies. She had been lucky for once.

Walking outside speedily, Rey’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Ben standing by his car. He looked so good that Rey could have sighed then and there. Their eyes locked, the both of them sending each other big smiles before Rey literally ran up to him. She fell into his chest, her arms circling around him as he held her right back.

“How was your day then?” Ben asked after pulling away from Rey.

Rey shrugged. “It was okay.”

Ben shot her a smile before nodding towards his car, and the two of them jumped in before Ben made the journey back home. As soon as they got home, Rey and Ben made their way to the living room, and they noticed the neatly wrapped up gifts that were sitting on the coffee table.

“Come sit,” Leia greeted with a smile.

Nodding at the woman, Ben sat down on the couch with Rey quickly following him. She took a seat next to him, watching as Leia picked up the presents and handed them over to Ben, along with an envelope. There was an excited smile on his face as he grabbed them.

“Thank you,” said Ben.

He opened up the bigger box with eager hands, ripping off the paper with messy pulls. He revealed an iPhone box – something that made Ben let out a shocked laugh. He then got to work on the smaller present. He yanked the wrapping paper off just as messily before picking up a sleek, grey looking box. Opening it up, he gasped lowly when he saw the watch that sat inside the velvet case. Then he opened up the envelope, pulling out a colourful card. When he parted the card, a few notes fell into his lap that totalled a hundred pounds.

“Thank you both so much,” Ben smiled. He got up, giving both Leia and Han a hug.

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Leia smiled, patting Ben on the back. “You two better go and get ready for tonight. You don’t wanna be late for the dinner reservations.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Ben.

Rey nodded, following Ben out of the room and up the stairs. He was just about to head into his bedroom when Rey grabbed at his arm, pulling her close to him. There was a curious look on his face as Rey sent him a shy smile.

“Follow me,” she told him. “I’ve got something for you…”

Ben looked Rey up and down slowly before answering. “Okay.”

Rey moved into her room, with Ben quickly following behind her. The second she got inside Rey reached down, pulling out the two gifts she had hidden from Ben. She handed them over to him, watching as he smiled at Rey.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Rey,” he said.

All Rey did was shrug. Her and Ben sat down on the edge of the bed, with her watching for Ben’s reaction. She really hoped that he’d like the gifts. Ben pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing a framed photo that featured the both of them. It had been taken about a year ago. Then there was a black bracelet that Rey had gotten personalised for him.

Rey watched as Ben just looked down at the gifts in his hands. He didn’t say anything. He just looked at the items, and Rey let out a sigh.

“It’s all I could afford. Sorry. I hope you like the stuff anyway,” she said lowly.

Finally, Ben turned to look at her, the smallest of smiles on his face. “I don’t like them, Rey… I _love_ them.”

A rush of relief hit Rey, so thankful that Ben was happy with what she had gotten him. He stood up, towering over Rey who was beaming up at him.

“Come here,” he said.

Quickly standing up, Rey let Ben pull her into his chest. He was hugging her nice and tight, his arms warm against her form, his lips pressed to her ear.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear.

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, doing her best not to get lost in the amazing feeling of his strong embrace. “You’re welcome, Ben.”

It was Ben who pulled away from her. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Rey’s cheeks. The second he did that Rey could feel herself blushing wildly, her cheeks feeling all red and heated. Their eyes met, and they both just stood there looking at each other as Ben’s cheeks glowed as well. They stared and stared, unable to tear their eyes off of each other.

“We, uh, better get ready for dinner,” Ben finally broke the silence.

“Um, yeah, okay,” she nodded, still a little dazed from what had just happened. The look they had shared had been intense.

With his gifts in hand, Ben turned around and left the room, leaving to get ready for the night. When he disappeared, Rey couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face as she thought about what had just happened. Ben had kissed her right on the cheek, and he had called her that lovely name. _Sweetheart_. It had been perfect, and Rey just wanted to relive that memory again and again and again. But she had plans for the night. She was going out to dinner, and Ben would be there, and she had a feeling it would be amazing.

******

Rey had changed into her dress not too long after Ben left her room, so she was definitely ready to head on out. Leia was screaming for the both of them to come downstairs, with the both of them swinging open their bedroom doors at the same time. Before Rey could make it to the stairs, she noted the look of shock on Ben’s face. He was staring at her with raised eyebrows and parted lips.

“Are… Are you okay?” she asked him.

“Yeah, you just… You look so beautiful,” he said quietly.

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Rey bit into her bottom lip. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Rey was about to speak up when Leia’s shrill voice from downstairs interrupted the moment. She had the worst timing, thought Rey. Leia wanted to leave.

“We’re coming now,” Ben called out. “Come on, let’s go.”

Rey nodded, following Ben down the stairs to see Han and Leia all dressed up. They were ready to go as well. They rushed into the car, with Han driving them straight to the restaurant as the sun set. It was dark by the time they got to the place, and they were given a spot in the corner of the restaurant, away from the lowly talking crowd. It was a cosy, little restaurant that had fairy lights strung across the ceiling. The dark walls and the hanging art around them just added to the fun, easy going atmosphere. The four of them sat down and looked at the menu, with Rey licking at her lips at the image of the fish and chips they were offering. It looked good. She ordered that, gulping the food down while Ben and Han and Leia eagerly ate their own meals. When Rey took the last bite of a chip, she let out a small yawn. She was unable to control herself as she leaned over and rested her head on Ben’s shoulder.

“You okay?” he whispered.

“Mm, yeah,” Rey said with a little yawn. “Just a little tired.”

“We’ll be leaving in a moment. Don’t worry,” Han told her.

She nodded at him, her head still on Ben’s shoulder before her eyes slowly shut. She stayed like that, resting against him and letting the low murmurs of the restaurant goers fill her ears. It was surprisingly peaceful.

Han and Leia finally finished up their meals before paying the bill. They all got up then, leaving the restaurant behind with full and satisfied tummies. They entered the car with a sleepy Rey sitting next to Ben in the back. It didn’t take her long to feel sleepy once more. The day had been pretty long, and she found herself resting her head on Ben’s shoulder where she soon fell asleep.

******

Rey hadn’t realised she had been sleeping for the entire car ride until she felt someone pick her up. Ben. His hands were warm on her as her eyes fluttered open, staring up at Ben as he held her tightly in his arms. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders before doing the same with her legs, circling them around his waist. He moved into the house, making his way upstairs as he carried Rey with ease. He eventually entered Rey’s bedroom, slowly placing her on the mattress. He then picked up her blankets, gently pulling them over Rey so she was covered up properly.

“Goodnight, Ben,” Rey said with a very soft whisper.

“Goodnight, Rey. Sleep tight,” he replied, his voice just as low.

The girl smiled at his words, her eyes shutting as she snuggled up against her pillow. The day had been amazing. It had been perfect, really. She wished all of her days could have been like the one she just experienced. So much had happened, like Ben hugging her and kissing her on the cheek and telling her she looked beautiful. And then he carried her to bed, which truly made her already wonderful night turn into something so sweet and romantic.

When Rey fell asleep that night, she knew she was never going to forget that day. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Normally Rey hated Sundays. Sundays meant that the next day she’d have to go to school and deal with the scowling, smirking faces of her bullies. But that Sunday, she couldn’t have cared less. She was just about to spend the whole day at home. It was her birthday and she had finally turned sixteen - something she had been excited about for a while.

When she awoke on her birthday morning there was a glowing smile on her face. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as excitement took over. Her, Ben, Leia, and Han would be going out to dinner as well, just like they did to celebrate Ben’s birthday. Rey fidgeted in bed, far too excited to just stay covered up in her blankets all day. Instead, she got out of bed with a rush of energy pumping through her body.

Rey quickly got dressed, giving her locks a quick brush before she swung open her bedroom door. She saw Ben standing there, his hand on the doorknob of his bedroom. Rey blushed a little as they locked eyes, the both of them smiling at one another.

“Someone’s excited,” Ben said with a chuckle.

Rey let out a little giggle. “Well, yeah, it’s my birthday.”

“Indeed it is,” he gave her a sweet smile. He tucked his hand into his pocket, pulling out a little, neatly wrapped box. With that same smile on his face, he handed it over to Rey.

With reddened cheeks, Rey reached forward, grabbing the box with light fingers. “You didn’t have to get me a present, Ben,” she told him.

Ben let out a laugh at that. “I said the same thing when you gave me my presents for my birthday. But I still got you something, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” laughed Rey. He had her there.

They moved into Rey’s bedroom, with the both of them taking a seat on the bed. Excited to see what Ben had given her, Rey pulled off the wrapping paper, her eyes lighting up when she saw a little, black box. She opened it up, gasping when she spotted a necklace staring back at her.

“Oh, Ben, thank you,” she said softly. “It’s so beautiful.”

“You’re welcome, Rey.”

Rey quickly leaned over, wrapping her arms around Ben as she hugged him. He hugged her right back, their warm hands rubbing at one another as they held each other tight.

“I love it so much,” she told him.

“Good. I’m really glad you like it.”

They kept hugging, still holding each other close for a long, warm moment. Rey pulled away from Ben first, her eyes locked onto his. The two of them stared at each other, and Rey couldn’t help but notice when Ben’s eyes fell onto her lips. Her breathing quickened, wondering what he was going to do, but then Rey heard the creak of her bedroom door. They both turned to the side, seeing Leia enter the room with a smile on her face.

“I just wanted to know if you were up, Rey,” said Leia. “I was coming up here to check.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been awake for about fifteen minutes,” explained the girl.

“Ah, okay. Well, I also wanted to tell you something else: happy birthday!” Leia beamed before turning to Ben. “Ooh, Ben, could I borrow you for a second? I just need you to help me with something outside.”

Ben let out a low sigh. “Yeah, no worries, okay.” Ben sat up, but just before he left the room, he looked at Rey with warm eyes. “If you need me, I’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey, watching as he left the room. They had been having a little moment there, but Leia’s interruption had certainly put an end to that…

******

A few minutes had gone by and Rey finally left her room. She made her way to the front room where Han was, and the second he saw her he let out a smile as he wished her a happy birthday. But then he told her to sit down, and Rey whispered out an “okay” before joining him on the couch. Han handed over a couple of presents and a card which Rey took happily.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, opening up the first present. The rectangular box had been wrapped up with purple paper. Rey peeled it off, her eyes brightening when she was greeted with the sleek, shiny box of a new phone. She placed it on her lap before opening up the second present: a pretty soap gift set that smelled of lavender. She then opened up the card and cheered internally when she saw that Han had given her some cash.

“Aw, thank you,” Rey whispered. She pulled Han into a hug who chuckled softly.

“You’re welcome, Rey. Glad you like the presents.”

“I’m gonna go say thank you to Leia,” Rey told him.

She placed her presents on the coffee table before speedily walking out into the backyard. The sun was warm on her skin as she entered the garden, and she smiled brightly as she walked over to Leia who had been standing next to Ben. Rey wrapped her arms around the woman, swaying her back and forth a little.

“Thank you so much for the gifts,” said Rey.

“Oh, that’s okay, Rey. You’re welcome. Do you wanna go into the pool before we go out? It’s a lovely day after all.”

That idea sounded lovely. “Ooh, okay. I’m gonna go get changed.”

Rey practically ran back into the house so she could put her bikini on. The day had already been so amazing, so the good weather just made it all the more perfect. She shut the door to her bedroom and pulled off her clothes, her hands digging through her draw before she found her bikini. She began to put it on, tying the strings of her bikini top with her long fingers when she heard Ben’s door open and close. She figured he was getting changed for the pool as well.

She spent a few more minutes getting ready when she heard Ben’s footsteps outside her door. He must have finished getting changed. Rey was good to go as well, so she left her room and made her way back into the garden. There she spotted Ben in the pool, wearing nothing but his shorts. As she walked towards the pool Rey couldn’t help but tilt her head at him, unable to stop thinking about how handsome he looked half dressed. Rey got closer and closer to the pool, her eyes stuck on Ben who was staring right back at her with his mouth agape and a look of shock in his eyes.

Entering the pool, Rey let the cool water wash over her. Her warm skin began to feel all cold and calm as she slowly walked to Ben. But he didn’t look happy to see her. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were darker than usual. There was also the fact that his cheeks were all red.

“Uh, are you okay, Ben?” she asked softly.

Ben didn’t say anything. He just chewed at his bottom lip and nodded at her. Rey wasn’t entirely sure what was wrong with him, so she kept walking towards him, her eyes stuck on him as she moved. They were only inches apart when she finally stopped walking.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Rey questioned. Ben didn’t _seem_ okay.

He simply gave her another nod, and Rey reached forward, her soft hands landing on the sides of his face. She closed the gap between them, their wet bodies touching, and that was when Rey felt something hard down low. It was pressing into her and twitching slightly, and a curious Rey rubbed herself up against the stiff thing she was feeling. She had no idea what it was. A second later she heard Ben let out a deep groan, his eyes suddenly going all big.

“I gotta go,” he said quickly, his voice laced with panic. He moved away from Rey, rushing out of the pool and literally running back into the house.

Rey stood there, watching as the water in the pool rippled a little. There was a pout on her face when she heard the backdoor slam. Ben was gone. She wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him.

Leia was walking towards the pool, a look of confusion on her face as she approached Rey. “What’s wrong with Ben? Is he okay? I just saw him bolt up the stairs and into his room.”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Rey.

“Hm. Can you go check on him for me? Just to see if he’s okay?”

Rey nodded at her before climbing out of the pool. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her wet body before she walked back over to the house. She went up the stairs, going straight towards Ben’s room, and she was just about to knock when she saw that his door was just slightly open. It was a small gap, but it was enough for her to see what Ben was doing. He was laying down on his bed, his damp shorts pulled halfway down his legs with his cock exposed. There was a hand wrapped around his length, pumping himself up and down with tightly shut eyes. Deep, guttural groans were leaving the back of his throat as he played with his shaft, twisting his hand when he got to his base.

Rey hid the gasp that left her lips. Deep down she knew she should have just turned around and gave Ben his privacy – but she couldn’t deny that what she was seeing was rather intense and intoxicating. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ease that pressure between her legs. Ben was just so big. He was thick and long and his cock would twitch perfectly whenever he swiped a thumb over his swollen tip. She wondered for a second how he’d feel inside of her, stretching her out and filling her up. She also couldn’t help but wonder if he’d make her writhe in pleasure, screams leaving her lips as he pushed in and out of her.

It was enough to make Rey whimper, but she kept her lips firmly shut, her eyes still stuck on Ben and the way he played with himself. She listened intently to the wet sounds he was making as he pumped his cock, but then she heard something else. Her name. Ben was grunting out her name as he touched himself.

“Oh, fuck, Rey,” he said with gritted teeth. 

“Oh my God,” she gasped. She stumbled a little, feeling far too overwhelmed after what she had seen and heard. She accidentally lost her balance, giving the door a tiny push – but it was enough to make it squeak. She watched as Ben turned his head towards the door and Rey quickly jumped out of sight, hoping that Ben hadn’t caught a glimpse of her.

With a shaky breath, Rey made her way downstairs, walking towards the pool with a bright red face. She was blushing wildly as thoughts of Ben playing with himself repeated in her head over and over. She saw Leia sitting down at the edge of the pool, her feet dipped into the water.

“Ben has a headache,” Rey lied as she approached Leia. “He’s just in bed resting.”

“Oh, okay,” Leia nodded. “Thanks for checking.”

Rey sent her a small smile before taking a seat. She needed a moment to let what she had just seen sink in. She shouldn’t have been watching. She knew that. But how could she have looked away when Ben looked like that? Especially when he had said her name…

******

Night-time soon came and Rey had gotten all dressed up for her birthday dinner. She was the last one to get ready, but she soon made her way downstairs, greeting Ben, Han, and Leia who were all waiting for her. Soon, Rey found herself in Han’s car as they drove over to the restaurant. She sat there silently as Han drove further and further away from their house.

After Han parked the car they went into the restaurant and were shown to an empty table. They all took a seat, grabbing each of their menus. Rey was in the mood for a burger, so she ordered that plus some chips. She dug in as soon as it came, chatting with Han and Leia as she munched on the yummy food, but she noticed that Ben hadn’t said much.

“You okay?” she asked him, nudging him softly.

Ben finally looked at her and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. She yawned, feeling a little tired after the long day. Rey stayed like that – just leaning on Ben’s shoulder – until Han and Leia finished up eating. It was a slow drive home, but they eventually made it back to their place, with Ben just going straight to his bedroom. He didn’t say a single thing to Rey as he shut his door.

Rey had a feeling that something was wrong – she just didn’t know what. Instead she said goodnight to Han and Leia before entering her room. She put on her pyjamas before getting into the bed, and the second her head hit the pillows, thoughts of Ben with his hand wrapped around his cock as he whispered out her name filled up her head.

Rey moaned silently at the thought, her slit growing wet as she remembered how big and hard Ben had been. She dipped a hand into her little shorts, pressing a finger to her clit as she began to softly rub at it. Pleasure hit her and she wondered what Ben would feel like as he pushed into her and filled her up, giving her every inch of his cock. She pressed her free hand to her lips, muffling her moan as she circled at her clit harder and faster. All she could feel was heat and desire as her toes curled, her body being hit with wave after wave of pleasure. She couldn’t help but think about Ben’s cock pushing in and out of her, sliding in between her pussy lips, driving into her nice and hard. It was such a filthy thought, but Rey loved it. She loved it so much that she cried out Ben’s name, fantasising about how big and long and thick he was, and how that would feel as he slid right into her pussy.

“Oh, Ben,” she said with a whine, her back arching as her orgasm hit her. Her body shook as she gasped, her slit feeling all wet as she rubbed at her clit as she dragged out her orgasm as long as she could. “God.”

Pulling her hand out of her shorts, Rey turned to her side, her eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion hit her. The day had been long and her orgasm had definitely drained that little bit of energy she had left. It took her just moments to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey awoke to the loud, blaring noise of her alarm. It made her groan, and she quickly reached out to turn it off, thankful to be met with silence. She was just about to cover her head with her blankets when she heard footsteps.

It must have been Ben.

Sitting up, Rey looked over her shoulder, expecting to see the face of a smiling Ben - but instead she found Leia.

“Morning, Rey,” said Leia. “I hope you slept well. I was just letting you know that I’ll be the one who takes you to school today. Ben isn’t feeling very well.”

Rey felt her small smile falling. “Okay,” Rey said lowly.

“You better get dressed,” continued Leia. “You don’t wanna be late.”

Rey waited until Leia had left the room to let out a loud sigh. Yesterday Ben seemed to be okay. He didn’t seem unwell at all. Biting into her bottom lip, Rey couldn’t help but wonder if she had messed up. Had she made a mistake? Had she done something wrong? Maybe that was why he was avoiding her...

Not wanting to focus on that too much, Rey forced herself out of bed. If she kept wondering if Ben was angry at her, then she was never going to leave her room. She quickly placed on her clothes for school, giving her hair a brush before she made her way out of her bedroom. For a moment she wondered if she should have gone into Ben’s room to see how he was doing. Instead she shook her head and made her way down the stairs. She was going to distract herself with some breakfast.

She entered the kitchen and made herself some cereal, sitting down at the table as she dug into her breakfast. As she chewed at the crunchy food she couldn’t help but wish that Ben was eating with her. She missed him. Rey sighed as she ate more and more of the cereal, wishing with everything in her that it was Ben taking her to school and not Leia. When Rey finished up with her food, she saw Leia enter the kitchen, her eyebrows raised as she looked at the girl.

“You finished eating, Rey?” asked Leia. “You ready to go?”

As much as Rey just wanted to stay at home and talk to Ben, she sent Leia a slow nod. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Leia didn’t drive, so her and Rey began her journey to school by walking. It was a quiet walk, and Rey wanted so badly to be in Ben’s car as he drove her to school. She had gotten so used to spending every morning and afternoon with him and she already missed their regular drives.

The walk to school took around twenty minutes, and Rey let out a soft sigh when she saw the building.

“Well, here’s your stop,” said Leia. “Have a good day at school, Rey. I’ll see you in the afternoon.”

“Thanks,” the girl murmured, leaning over to give Leia a hug. After pulling away from Leia, she made her way over to the entrance of her school building. Before she went inside, she gave Leia a little wave over her shoulder, still wishing that it had been Ben who brought her to school.

******

Rey couldn’t concentrate on her class work. Her mind was stuck on Ben and how he seemed to completely avoid her. It was like he suddenly wanted nothing to do with her. It had hurt her. There was an ache in her chest as she remembered how Ben didn’t say a single word to her in the morning. It took everything in her not to cry - she knew if her bullies spotted her with tears in her eyes then they’d never let her live it down.

There were days where Ben felt like Rey’s whole world. There were days when he was the only one she wanted to see, and she never wanted them to be apart. Losing that closeness she had with Ben sounded like a total nightmare. She gripped the pencil in her hand tighter, using all of her energy to keep the tears in. Don’t cry, she told herself in her head, don’t cry.

Class finally came to an end, and Rey wasted no time as she quickly left the room, hoping that no one would notice that wetness in her eyes. She made a bee line for a tree, sitting behind it so that she was shielded from the cruel bullies. Taking in a deep breath, Rey pulled out her phone, typing out a message to Ben.

Sorry.

But she hesitated to send it to him. Her thumb hovered over the button, so close to sending the short message over to Ben, but she quickly deleted the one-word text. She didn’t want to annoy Ben. She didn’t want him to avoid her more than he already was.

Rey instead just leaned back against the tree. Confusion was swirling around in her and all she wanted was to talk to Ben, but that wasn’t exactly an option. Rey instead just sat there with her eyes shut, waiting for lunch to finish.

******

When the bell rang in the afternoon, signalling the end of the school day, Rey had rushed outside. She was hoping Ben would be out there with his car, but instead she saw Leia giving her a wave. Hiding her sigh, Rey smiled at Leia and walked over to the woman.

“How was your day then, Rey?” asked Leia.

She wanted to say that she spent the whole day thinking about Ben, but Rey kept that to herself. “It was really good. Just a usual day at school.”

Leia sent her a warm smile before they walked out of the school gates. Rey ignored the sound of all the screaming and yelling from the students near her, taking slow steps as her and Leia made their way back home. There was that nervous feeling inside of her that made her want to know how Ben had been all day. Rey hadn’t seen him for hours – was he alright? Was he still being all weird?

“How’s Ben doing?” asked Rey. “Is he okay?”

“Oh, yes. Ben’s alright,” Leia said with a nod.

But Rey needed to know more than that. “But did Ben… Did he look, like, angry or upset or annoyed or anything today?”

“What? No,” Leia laughed softly. “He was fine all day.”

“Oh, okay… Well, did he say anything about me to you?”

“No… Why do you want to know all of this?”

Rey shook her head, hoping Leia wouldn’t be too suspicious with her questions. “No reason. I was just asking.”

“Well, okay, then.”

They spent the remainder of the walk in silence, with the two of them walking side by side as they strolled back home. As soon as Rey pushed open the front door, her eyes darted from left to right, trying to spot Ben. But she couldn’t see him. He wasn’t downstairs, he wasn’t there to say hello. With a defeated sigh, Rey stomped up the stairs, going to her room so she could put on some relaxing clothes and get out of her uniform. She wasn’t quite sure what was on Ben’s mind. She just hoped that he wasn’t _too_ mad at her…

******

The hours flew by, and Rey had spent the entire afternoon and early evening just stuck in her bedroom. She was upset. She was very upset, in fact. She wasn’t used to Ben ignoring her and it was definitely getting to her.

She had been laying on her bed when she heard his bedroom door creak open. The sound of his footsteps let Rey know that he was going to the bathroom. If Rey could corner him as soon as he got out, it would have been a great chance to talk to him and find out what was on his mind.

Quickly getting out of bed and opening up the door to her room, Rey waited for Ben just outside of the bathroom. It was a nervous wait. She wasn’t entirely sure what Ben was going to say to her when he saw her.

As soon as she heard the door open up, her eyes widened and she wrapped a hand around Ben’s arm. “Please wait,” whispered Rey. “Don’t walk away from me.” She gulped, taking in the look on Ben’s face as he stared at her. “Look, I just want you to know that I’m really sorry for annoying you. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

Ben narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her. “Rey, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t annoy me.”

For some reason, his words made her tear up. She could feel the wetness in her eyes as she blinked at him slowly, her lips trembling slightly. “Then why have you been avoiding me all day? You upset me. You made me feel like I did something wrong.”

“Rey,” sighed Ben. “No, please don’t cry. I hate seeing you upset. You know that. Please don’t be sad. You aren’t the problem. Trust me. It’s me.”

“Why?”

“I’m just… I’m a bad person, Rey,” Ben said with a hiss.

Rey shook her head at that. Ben was the opposite to a bad person. “That’s not true. You’re not a bad person at all.”

“Rey, look… I know that you saw me yesterday… I know that you saw what I was doing,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, Rey. I’m sorry I did that, and that you had to see it. I just… I’ve never really seen you as my sister, you know? I just never have. Even when we were kids. I tried, but I… It just didn’t work. I guess it’s because I have feelings for you. Well, I don’t just have feelings for you, I love you, Rey. And I have for a while, and I just can’t get you out of my mind. I can’t stop thinking about you, Rey.” His eyes lowered to the floor, his head shaking a little.

It took a moment for Rey to take in everything that Ben just said. She could feel her hands shaking as she replayed Ben’s words in her mind. Had he just said that? Had he just said that he loved her? “Ben,” Rey said softly, watching as he finally looked up and stared back at her.

“I get it if you think I’m a total freak now,” he said lowly.

“I do _not_ think you’re a freak, Ben,” Rey insisted. “I… I feel the same way. I’ve never really seen you as my brother either. You’ve always just been… You’ve just been Ben to me. And I love you too. I have for a long time.”

“Wait, really?” gasped Ben.

Rey nodded at him. “I… I think about you as well. And I… I actually couldn’t get you out of my mind after I saw you playing with yourself…”

“Fuck, Rey,” he hissed.

The two of them stopped speaking after that. They just looked at each other, both of their eyes wide and their chests slightly heaving. There was electricity in the air. An intensity that made Rey’s lips tremble. And then Ben moved in closer, closing the gap as his lips landed on hers. He kissed at her softly, slowly. His big arms circled around her, pulling her close to him while her own hands landed on his broad back. She couldn’t believe that she was standing there kissing Ben. Her dreams were no longer dreams. Her fantasies were no longer fantasies.

The kiss turned deeper. Ben’s tongue pushed into Rey’s mouth, his hands grabbing at her tighter and firmer as he let out a deep groan. They kept kissing right there in the hallway, their tongues moving together in a wild kiss and their faces all flushed. Ben’s hands landed on Rey’s ass, cupping her tight as he picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. The kiss just turned hotter, their lips moving together fast and hard, with Ben’s moans getting deeper. Rey couldn’t help but absolutely love the sounds he was making. They sounded similar to what she had heard when she had spotted Ben on his bed with his hand wrapped around himself. All Rey wanted to do was stay there and kiss Ben. He was working his lips against hers so perfectly, and Rey was quickly getting lost in the perfect feeling.

They stayed like that, with Rey pushed right up against the wall and Ben’s tongue shoved into her mouth, but then her ears were filled up with the sound of Leia screaming out.

“Ben!” the woman yelled from downstairs.

Ben suddenly pulled away from Rey, an annoyed look in his eyes. “Yeah. What is it?”

“Dinner’s ready now,” Leia called out. “Tell Rey!”

“Yeah, okay,” Ben replied. He turned back to the panting girl, his eyes dark as he leaned back in and gave her another kiss. It was softer and shorter, but his lips still felt so, so good. “We should probably go back downstairs,” muttered Ben, pulling away from Rey’s lips. “We should go eat dinner.”

“Mm, okay,” nodded Rey. She was loving the feeling of being right there in Ben’s arms, but she knew they couldn’t risk kissing in the hallway anymore. She let Ben put her back on the floor, her hands patting her hair down, making sure she looked presentable.

“You can’t tell anyone that we kissed,” said Ben.

“Don’t worry. I promise I won’t.”

With that, they both made their way downstairs for dinner; making sure to keep their new secret to themselves.

******

As soon as Rey took the last bite of her dinner, she started to feel tired. It was still quite early on in the night, but she figured it would be a good idea to go to bed early. She yawned at the dinner table, stretching her arms above her head.

“I’m a little sleepy,” whispered Rey. “I might go to bed early.”

“Okay, no worries,” nodded Han.

“Yeah, that’s fine, Rey,” Leia said with a warm smile.

Turning to her side, Rey leaned over, her arms wrapping around Ben as she pulled him into a hug. She sighed softly when she felt him hug her back, his arms holding onto her nice and tight. A small smile graced Rey’s face at the feeling.

“Goodnight, Rey,” Ben said with a whisper.

Pulling away from Ben, Rey sent him a smile. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms all night, but that was a little hard with Han and Leia sitting just a metre away from them. After staring at Ben for a little while longer, Rey spun around and made her way upstairs.

She got into bed with a happy sigh, feeling a lovely fluttering in her chest as she pulled her covers over her body. She kept thinking about how good it felt to kiss Ben, and how absolutely wonderful his soft, warm lips felt up against hers. That kiss had felt like heaven and Rey wanted to experience that again and again and again. It had been a while since Rey had felt so good, but that night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey was jolted awake from the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned softly, reaching over to switch it off. She was more than ready to shut her eyes again and go back to sleep. She pulled at her blankets, keeping herself nice and warm as she sighed, letting sleep take over for quick moment.

But then she heard the creak of her bedroom door.

“Time to get up, sleepy head,” a voice said.

Ben’s voice.

It took Rey just seconds to sit up. “Okay,” she said, a smile on her face as her eyes landed on Ben. And Ben was smiling right back at her, his eyes lighting up as he looked at the girl.

“How about I make you breakfast while you get ready for school?” suggested Ben.

“Okay,” Rey replied, watching as Ben then turned around and left the room.

The morning was already getting off to a great start, thought Rey. She would have more than loved to wake up to Ben’s face tomorrow morning and the one after that and the one after that.

When Rey heard her door click shut, she quickly got out of bed and wasted no time putting on her clothes for school. And with a few quick brushes to her hair, Rey was out of her bedroom door as she made her way downstairs.

As soon as she got into the kitchen she saw Han. He was biting down into the last bits of his toast, his other hand gripping his briefcase. Ben was busy getting breakfast ready for the both of them.

“See ya, everyone,” Han said with a smile. He gave Rey a little wink before he left the kitchen.

If Rey was being honest, she was much more focused on Ben than what Han had to say to her. She walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down with a smile on her face, watching Ben in awe as he came over with two plates in his hands. He looked so handsome. He placed one in front of her before he sat down, and soon the two of them dug into their food. They ate silently, with them both sharing knowing looks in the kitchen.

The door to the room suddenly opened up, and there stood Leia with her hands on her hips.

“And how are you both this morning?” wondered Leia.

“I’m okay,” Ben said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I’m okay as well,” smiled Rey.

The older woman shot them both a friendly smile before walking over to the fridge, getting ready to make her own breakfast. Rey and Ben finished up their own plates, which meant that they’d have to leave in a moment – school was about to start. That normally would have made Rey frown, but Ben would be driving her to school, which meant they’d have some alone time. So, she grabbed her shoes and rucksack while Ben put on his own shoes.

“You ready to head out now?” asked Ben.

“Mhm, yeah,” nodded Rey.

“Alright, let’s go. Bye! We’re leaving now!” Ben yelled out to Leia who was still in the kitchen.

“Okay, bye guys!” she replied, her voice echoing through the halls.

And with that, Rey and Ben left the house and quickly piled into his car. Ben started it up, zooming down the road, taking the usual route to Rey’s school. With the both of them all alone, Rey couldn’t help but think back to that kiss. It had been perfect. And his hands had felt so good on her. Those big, strong hands… She had loved that kiss. She had loved it so much she even smiled at the thought of it, unable to stop her cheeks from going pink.

“What are you smiling about over there?” Ben asked with a low chuckle.

Looking over at Ben, Rey just shook her head as she felt her cheeks go even more red. “Nothing.”

“Mhm,” smiled Ben.

Rey was thankful that Ben dropped the subject. She was even more thankful when she saw the school building appear – something she never thought she’d think. As Ben parked Rey turned to him, her bag in hand.

“Bye Ben,” she said. “Thanks for the lift.”

“Bye,” nodded Ben. “I’ll see ya later, Rey.”

Rey sent him a nod, watching as he opened up his arms, signalling for Rey to lean over and hug him. And she did. She scooted closer to him, getting settled against his chest as he kept his arms nice and tight around her. He even rocked her back and forth for a moment. Rey didn’t want the hug to end. She just wanted to sit there all day in Ben’s car with his wonderful arms around her, but he eventually pulled away with a laugh.

“You can’t stay in here hugging me forever, Rey,” he told her.

“I know,” she giggled. “I guess I’ll go then. Bye again.”

Rey pushed open the car door, and after shutting it, she made sure to give Ben one final wave. She watched as he drove away with a sigh, hoping that the school day would go by fast – but she at least felt ready for what the day would bring.

She began to walk into the building, barely getting to the entrance when she heard the cruel voices of Hux and Rose from behind her.

“Hey, Rey!” Hux screamed out.

“Rey, don’t think you can hide from us,” muttered Rose.

Rey wasn’t in the mood to find out what they wanted. She moved fast, taking long strides into the hallway, her feet heavy on the ground as she tried to put some distance between her and her bullies. For a second she thought she had gotten away from them, but Rey was suddenly standing face to face with a smirking Rose. Right next to her was Hux – and he looked just as smug.

“And where do you think _you’re_ going, Rey?” Rose asked with crossed arms.

“I… I was just going to class,” Rey replied lowly.

“Oh, poor Rey,” Rose said with a laugh. “Poor _ugly_ , little Rey. I guess you’re going to class because you have nothing else to do and no one to actually talk to. You have no friends, no boyfriend… No one’s ever gonna love you, Rey. You’re too ugly for that. I hope you know that.”

The girl could feel the tears beginning to form, but she held them back. Instead she focused on what Ben had told her that day – the day that he told her that he loved her. He had also said that she was the complete opposite to what Rose was saying, that she was _beautiful_.

“Just go away,” Rey muttered. She walked in between them, giving them both a little shove as she made her way to class. She didn’t have time for their nonsense.

******

The clock was all Rey could look at in class. She just wanted time to go by fast so she could leave the classroom already and be on her own during her break time. She just wanted to get away from the bullies who so badly loved to put her down.

Mr. Robinson was at the front of the room talking about something, but Rey wasn’t exactly paying attention. Instead she thought about something much, much more fun: the moment when her and Ben kissed. She still wasn’t over it. She had no idea Ben was such a good kisser, and she wondered for a moment how nice it’d feel to have those soft, warm lips on other parts of her body. Somewhere a little more _intimate_.

She could feel herself getting warmer the more the thoughts clouded her head. She was certain her skin was bright red, her fingers gripping at her pen tightly as the filthy thoughts took over.

“Rey, are you even listening to me?” snapped Mr. Robinson.

Clearing her throat, Rey quickly nodded. “Yes, sorry. I’m listening.”

“Okay,” the man nodded. He quickly went back to pointing at the whiteboard with his marker.

A little smile formed on Rey’s face a second later. It was hard to hold it back when the thoughts she was having were just so good.

******

School finally came to an end and Rey was over the moon about going home. She exited the building before Hux and Rose could throw more insults her way and instead walked over to the entrance of the school. There she saw Ben standing there, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair in his eyes slightly. He looked good. As usual. Rey beamed at him, running over to him in an instant. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She had definitely missed him. As much as Rey wanted to hug him all afternoon, she eventually pulled away from him.

“How was your day then?” wondered Ben.

Rey sighed a little at the question. “Well, I had to deal with Hux and Rose today… But you don’t have to worry about them. What they said didn’t really bother me. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Ben asked hesitantly. “You don’t want me to do anything?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay.”

“Well, okay then. Let’s go home.”

The drive home was pretty quick, and as soon as they got back, Rey went up to her room. Ben was right behind her, following her into her bedroom. It was obvious he had something on his mind.

“What did Rose and Hux say to you exactly?” wondered Ben.

“They… They just called me ugly. But it wasn’t like before. It didn’t make me as sad as it did the last time they did that. I made sure to remember what you said to me,” whispered Rey. “You know, about you saying that I was pretty.”

Ben sent her a smile. “Okay. Just remember not to pay them any attention. Don’t listen to those bullies, because what they’re saying is wrong. You’re pretty, Rey. You’re _beautiful_.”

“Thank you,” Rey said softly.

“No problem. I’ll just be in my room if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Rey answered with a nod.

Ben left the room at that, and Rey was left feeling thankful that she had someone like Ben in her life to make her feel good.

******

Night-time came and Rey couldn’t get to sleep. She was also feeling rather bored, so she decided to leave her room and go and pay Ben a visit. After knocking on his door Rey waited there patiently for him to answer.

“Yeah?” he called from the other side of the wood.

Rey pushed open the door, watching as Ben hit pause on his TV remote. He had been in the middle of watching a movie.

“You okay?” asked Ben.

“Yeah, I’m just super bored right now,” she told him. “Can I watch the movie with you?”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed? You gotta get up early for school tomorrow.”

“Well, I can’t sleep. Please just let me watch with you, Ben.”

“Alright, fine.” Ben yanked at his blankets, offering Rey the space next to him.

The action made Rey smile instantly. She quickly shut his door and joined him in the bed, pulling at the blankets so that they were wrapped around her nice and snug. She scooted over to Ben, closing the small gap that had been in between them. Ben even wrapped an arm around her, pulling the girl into him before he un-paused the film.

They both got lost in the film for a moment and they found themselves laughing at a funny, silly scene in the movie. Rey liked the sound of Ben’s laugh, and she looked up at him, watching as his eyes twinkled.

“The guy in this film is hilarious,” she told him.

“Yeah,” Ben replied, a small smile on his face.

A smile appeared on Rey’s face as well, and the two of them just sat there staring at each other, their eyes locked onto one another. Rey felt like they had been looking at each other for hours when Ben suddenly began to lean down, his eyes darkening slightly as he pecked at Rey’s lips. A little whimper left Rey’s mouth as she kissed him back, her eyes fluttering shut as she let the soft, gentle kiss take over her whole body. She heard Ben pause the movie and place the remote down on his bedside cabinet, and the kiss just turned even more heated at that. Their tongues danced together, with one of Rey’s hands moving down lower and lower until she found the top of Ben’s jeans. She just couldn’t help herself as she pushed a hand into his pants, sliding it in so that she could touch him, but that was when Ben spoke up.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice gruff.

Rey didn’t even let him finish the entire question before she wrapped her fingers around his hardening cock. She gasped at the feel of it – it was already so hard, so thick, so long. It was perfect. Biting into her bottom lip, Rey pumped her hand up and down, absolutely loving the way she could feel Ben twitching for her. With each movement of her hand she could feel Ben getting harder and harder, and that was something that made her whine. She just loved how he was growing stiffer for her. It made her move faster, and Ben let out a deep, filthy moan at that. Using her soft lips, Rey kissed at Ben, pushing her tongue into his mouth for a moment.

“Does that feel good?” she asked.

“Mm, fuck yes,” he answered with a growl.

With that encouragement, Rey squeezed at his cock tighter, her little fingers grasping him closely as she worked his length up and down.

But he suddenly pulled her hand away from him, and for a second Rey was left feeling worried that Ben was mad that she had touched him like that. But that look of lust hadn’t left Ben’s face, and he simply undid the buttons on his jeans, yanking them down with a grunt. He then pulled down his boxers, exposing his length to Rey. His cock was literally throbbing. Ben held Rey’s hand once again and he wrapped her fingers back around his cock, and with a smile on her face, Rey went back to working his length up and down, up and down.

Ben carried on letting out loud moans, his head thrown back as Rey carried on playing with his stiff cock. “Mm, don’t fucking stop, Rey.”

Rey licked at her lips, feeling herself getting soaked just from the sounds he was making. She needed to feel his hands on her. She needed him bad. “Please touch me,” Rey said with a whisper. “Oh, Ben, please touch me.”

Reaching over, Ben pushed a hand into Rey’s pyjama bottoms, his long, skilled finger finding her clit. He began to rub at it, using his finger to circle at her bud. The wonderful feeling made Rey gasp and she could feel herself dripping onto Ben’s fingers, her juices coating him as he worked her sensitive clit. She was whining at the feeling, her clit all slick from her wetness that wouldn’t stop pouring out of her. Ben’s lips were suddenly on hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth as he kept playing with her clit, just rubbing and rubbing at it. And Rey didn’t stop her own actions either. No, she kept pumping Ben’s cock, so happy that she had his hands on her.

“Oh, I fucking love you,” Ben said with a mutter.

“I love you too,” Rey replied, gasping as Ben pressed up against her clit with more pressure.

They carried on like that, with the room soon filling up with the smell of sex as they both moaned for each other. They were playing with each other so eagerly, so desperately. Rey found herself getting lost in pleasure, her pussy absolutely soaked with each and every rub Ben gave her.

“God, please don’t stop,” whined Rey. “Please.”

Ben kissed at her, his wet tongue sliding into her mouth, their lips pulling away from each other when there was a sudden knock on the door. Rey gasped, her hand pulling away from Ben as Ben removed his own hand from her pussy. Ben yanked at the blankets, covering both of their lower halves up. A second later, Leia pushed open the bedroom door.

“Rey, you should be in bed,” Leia said with a scolding tone.

“Oh, sorry,” coughed Rey. “Just give me five more minutes. We’re just gonna finish up this movie.”

“Alright, fine,” sighed Leia. “Five more minutes, but after that, you need to go to bed.”

Rey let out a sigh of relief when Leia left and shut the door. She reached back over, about to wrap her hand around Ben again but then he grabbed at her wrist and pulled her away from him.

“You should go,” Ben said with a huff.

“But…” Rey said with a pout. She was about to continue her sentence when Ben cut her off.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he shook his head. “And you should be in bed, anyway. You have school tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey said softly. She couldn’t even bring herself to cover up the sadness in her voice. She wanted to stay in bed with Ben and touch him while he touched her, but that plan had quickly gone out the window. She got out of bed with that pout still on her face, her eyes big as she adjusted her clothes. Ben didn’t say a thing to her and the fact made her sigh. Things had been perfect just a minute before.

With an obvious frown on her face, Rey left Ben’s room and made her way to her own. She climbed into bed, mad that Leia had decided to just barge into Ben’s room and ruin everything. And Ben was being all weird about touching Rey as well. He had been more than happy to make her feel good before Leia came into the room. Rey sighed, her eyes shutting tightly as she pulled at her blankets. She just wanted to sleep so she could forget about everything that had just happened. And she hoped and prayed that if her and Ben were together like that again that Leia wouldn’t ruin it, and that they’d actually get the chance to get lost in each other properly.

With furrowed brows, Rey fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment, it will be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey’s eyes opened wide as she was met with the sound of her loud, blaring alarm. She groaned, sitting up to turn off the obnoxious beeping. It was time to get up for school. As soon as she switched the alarm off she heard her door opening, and there was Ben with a warm smile on his face.

“Time to get up,” he told her.

Sitting up in bed, Rey gave him a smile. “Mm, okay,” she said softly, her voice still laced with a little sleep. Her smile widened when he gave her one right back. “I think I might go have a shower and get dressed.”

“Okay, yeah,” Ben nodded. He turned around and left the room, giving Rey some privacy.

She watched as Ben left before swinging her legs off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. After having a nice, warm shower, Rey went back into her own room to put on her school clothes. With that all done, she then walked downstairs so she could get started on breakfast. When she walked into the room she spied Leia and Ben at the counter making some toast. Leia seemed to hear Rey’s footsteps since the woman turned around to look at the girl.

“Morning, Rey,” Leia said with a bright smile. “What would you like for breakfast today?”

Rey licked at her lips as the smell of toast filled up her nose. “Some buttered toast would be nice,” Rey offered.

“Okay, coming right up!”

Rey then made her way to the table, sitting down and waiting for her breakfast. Ben slid into a chair at the table as well, his shiny teeth biting into some crunchy toast. It didn’t take long for Leia to sit a white plate in front of Rey. Sitting on it were two pieces of toast covered in butter. It looked delicious. Leia sat down with them as well, the three of them eating their breakfast together.

Rey and Ben finished up their toast first, the both of them placing their plates in the sink. Ben then looked over at the clock on the wall before looking at Rey. They had to leave.

“I’m just gonna go get my shoes,” said Ben. “And then we can leave.”

“Okay,” the girl nodded. She grabbed her own shoes and backpack, waiting patiently by the front door for Ben to come back downstairs. Once he arrived back, the both of them screamed down the hall at Leia. “Bye!” they both shouted.

“Bye! Have a good day!” Leia screamed from the kitchen.

They then left the house, entering the cool morning air before hopping into Ben’s car. The drive to school was short and fast, and soon Ben had pulled up in front of the building, with Rey watching as the crowd of students all piled inside.

“Bye, Rey,” Ben said lowly.

“Bye…” Rey didn’t want to leave. She leaned over, wrapping her arms around Ben in a tight, warm hug. They stayed there for a moment, their arms around each other as they squeezed one another tight. But Ben pulled away eventually. Rey knew they both had things to do.

“You have a good day,” Ben said to her. “I’ll see ya later.”

“Okay,” whispered Rey. She got out of the car slowly, shutting the door behind her. She began a slow walk into the school building, but before she went inside, she made sure to give Ben a little wave of her fingers. She watched as he began to drive off, his hand out to wave at Rey before he disappeared down the road. When he was finally gone, all Rey could think about was how badly she just wanted to be with Ben. She wished she could have just stayed with him in bed, all cuddled up under her blankets, their hands all over each other with no one to disturb them.

With a sigh, Rey just turned around and walked into the building.

******

Rey couldn’t concentrate during class. Her mind was stuck on the way Ben had freaked out a little yesterday. He had been fine with her touching him until Leia appeared out of nowhere. After that, it was like Ben didn’t want to be anywhere near Rey. She bit into her bottom lip, wondering how things would have gone if Leia hadn’t have come in. She was also curious about whether Ben and her would ever do _that_ again. She wanted them to. And if they did do that again, Rey just hoped Leia wouldn’t interrupt them.

The next couple of classes went by slowly for Rey but soon it was finally time for her break, and Rey moved to make her way outside so she could sit in the fresh air. She had planned on enjoying her time outside as she ate the snacks in her bag, but during her walk she spotted Finn, Poe, Rose, and Hux. Rey immediately began to walk faster, but they were quick to pick up on Rey’s presence.

“Aw, Rey,” Rose said with a fake pout. “You’re looking just as ugly as ever.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s even uglier, actually,” snorted Finn.

“Definitely. And stupid. How is it that you’re both ugly and stupid, Rey?” wondered Hux.

“Go away,” was the only thing Rey could bring herself to say. She kept walking, not paying the other students any attention. All she did was walk away from them, trying her hardest to not let their words get to her. She was thankful that they at least didn’t follow her outside.

A sigh of relief left Rey’s mouth when she saw the usual tree she sat against. She sat down, digging her hand into her backpack and pulling out a yummy snack she felt like she deserved. She ate it quickly, licking her lips at the taste as she busied herself with her phone. She sent Ben a quick text and she smiled widely when he sent her one right back. The rest of her break was spent texting with Ben back and forth, with Rey wishing he was there in the flesh with her.

All she could do was wait for the school day to end.

******

The school day finally finished and Rey wasted no time as she rushed outside. She quickly saw Ben standing there waiting for her. As soon as their eyes locked they both smiled widely, and Rey sprinted over to him, throwing her arms around him in a big, warm hug. They were holding each other tight when she suddenly felt Ben tense up. She craned her neck, looking at him as he stared at something over her shoulder.

Ben suddenly let go of Rey. “Wait here,” was all he said.

Raising her eyebrows, Rey watched as Ben walked away from her. She had no idea where he was going, but then she saw where his eyes had landed: on Rose and Hux. They were pointing at Rey, blatantly laughing. But as Ben got closer, Rose and Hux’s eyes began to widen. They turned around, running away without saying anything to Ben who was sending them both a dark eyed stare.

“Yeah, you better run you idiots!” screamed Ben.

Rey watched on in awe as Ben walked back over to her. He let out a long, deep breath before he opened up his car door. Rey followed suit, getting into the car and shaking her head. That had been intense.

******

Rey had just finished up dinner. It was still pretty early on in the night, and all Rey wanted to do was relax. She was up in her room, sitting on her bed while Han and Leia watched a movie. It was a little warm, so Rey sat there in nothing but a tee and her underwear. But she quickly got bored after sitting on her own for so long, so she tip toed over to Ben’s room. She pushed his door open, spotting him in a pair of boxers. Rey’s cheeks glowed at the sight of him. He was almost naked.

“Sorry, I should have knocked first,” whispered Rey.

“No, it’s okay,” shrugged Ben. “What’s wrong?”

Rey shut the door behind her. She didn’t say anything and just shrugged. She slowly walked over to Ben, her arms wrapping around him as she laid her head down on his bare chest. She could feel Ben hugging her right back, his big hands feeling like heaven on her skin.

“I love you,” whispered Rey.

“I love you too,” Ben replied, his voice perfectly low and soft.

They stayed like that, just hugging in the centre of the room. Rey was in love with the feeling of Ben, but she slowly pulled away from him, eager to touch him. With her teeth biting into her bottom lip, Rey stared up at Ben, her hand slowly pushing into Ben’s boxers. But Ben grabbed at her wrist, pulling her hand away from him as he shook his head. Rey couldn’t stop herself as she gave him a pout.

“We can’t do this,” Ben said with a hiss. There was a tiny bit of panic in his eyes.

“Why not?” sighed Rey. All she wanted was to feel Ben and to have him feel her.

“Because we’ll get into trouble if someone finds out what we’re doing. A lot of trouble. Han and Leia will especially be pissed. Everyone sees us as siblings, Rey,” Ben explained.

“I know,” muttered Rey, “but no one will find out if we just keep it as our secret. No one has to know if we just keep it a secret between you and me.”

“Rey, no one, and I mean _no_ _one_ can know,” Ben said lowly.

“I know, I know. I promise you I won’t tell anyone,” Rey answered. She knew that they couldn’t just go around telling anyone and everyone about what they were doing. As much as Rey wanted to scream from the roof tops how much she liked Ben, she knew she couldn’t do that. Especially not around Han and Leia. They would never understand.

After that, they just looked at each other, not even speaking as they just stared. Taking a chance, Rey slid her hand into Ben’s boxers again, and she was thankful he didn’t stop her that time. Instead she was able to wrap her little fingers around his length, her lips parted to let out a gasp as she began to pump him up and down. Ben moaned for her, his hands heavy on her hips, gripping them tightly. Rey carried on playing with Ben’s cock, loving the way he felt in her hands. He suddenly pushed his lips up against Rey’s, his hands going from her hips to her waist, pulling her close to him as they kissed wildly. Rey moaned and let go of Ben’s length, her hands instead circling around him, getting lost in the kiss they were sharing.

With their lips stuck together, Ben walked Rey over to the bed, his hands pushing at Rey so that she landed on the bed. He was on top of her, in between her widespread legs, their lips only disconnecting for a moment before Ben was kissing at Rey once again. With their tongues dancing together Ben began to grind himself into Rey, his length rubbing into her, forcing a little moan from Rey’s soft lips. She could feel Ben’s hard cock through his boxers, his length rubbing up against her clit as he rocked his hips back and forth.

“Oh, yes, do that again,” Rey pleaded. It had felt so good. She could quickly feel herself going wet, her lips turning all drenched the more Ben moved against her. That throbbing cock of his was pressing into her clit just right. The movements were sending heated waves of pleasure up and down Rey’s body.

Ben grunted, his hips circling against Rey’s, his length pressing into her swollen clit. All Rey could feel was heat and pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Ben’s thick length kept playing with her bud. Rey couldn’t hold back her moans, and Ben kept letting out deep groans as well. The two of them kissed at each other, eager to keep the sounds as quiet as possible.

Ben carried on with his movements, his cock still rubbing up against Rey’s clit as they kissed.

“Oh, Ben,” whispered Rey. “Feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

“Not gonna stop,” Ben told her. He shoved his tongue back into her mouth, kissing at her wildly as his cock kept rubbing up against her clit.

As each second passed by Rey could feel herself turning all soaked. She was so wet, and she knew she was going to cum any second now. With a desperate whine Rey pulled at her underwear, pushing it to the side so that her slit was on display. Ben moved against her and Rey whimpered – it felt so much better with her clit exposed. It felt so good. She was dripping from her little hole like honey, making it all the more easier for Ben to rub his covered cock into her clit. And the angle he was moving at was so perfect.

“Please keep going,” whispered Rey. “Don’t stop.” Ben grunted, humping against her bare pussy faster, harder. It all felt so good. Rey’s toes were curling at the sensation. “Mm, I’m gonna cum,” Rey told him. She whined as Ben picked up the pace at that, his grinding turning rougher, forcing Rey to scream out Ben’s name. She could feel his covered up length right up against her clit, his cock toying with it at the most wonderful angle. “Oh, I’m cumming, Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben,” chanted Rey. Her pussy was gushing out juices, turning Ben’s boxers all sticky and wet.

Ben didn’t stop moving. He kept rocking his hips against Rey’s, toying with her clit with a groan. He was desperately rubbing himself up against her swollen, soaked bud, his eyes clouded with lust as he moved faster and harder. He hissed suddenly, his eyes locking with Rey’s.

“Oh, God,” he muttered.

Rey gasped as she felt Ben’s cock twitching behind his boxers. And then she felt another wonderful sensation. She felt something warm and sticky flooding against her. She smiled lazily, knowing that Ben had cum for her. She was still whimpering, still feeling the waves of her orgasm as she pulled Ben into a kiss, his cock still shooting out warm drops of his sticky seed. Rey was whining, letting waves of pleasure fill up her body as her orgasm carried on. She was in heaven, and she was loving the look on Ben’s face as he lost it and came. He looked even more handsome than usual.

It took a minute, but the pure bliss that Rey had been feeling had eventually left her. She was still breathing hard, but her body had stopped shuddering, and she could finally look up at Ben properly. His dark eyes made her bite into her bottom lip. They were panting when they pulled away from each other, their eyes still dark and smiles still on their faces.

“I love you so much,” Ben muttered.

“Mm, I love you too,” Rey replied.

They spent the next few moments staying there in each other’s arms, their arms wrapped around each other as they got their breaths back. Ben eventually moved to sit up, and Rey’s eyes instantly landed on his lower half. His boxers were completely stained. They were soaked with cum. She watched as Ben pulled down the material, kicking them to the side before he put on some clean pyjamas. Then he got back into bed with Rey, staring at her intensely.

“Do you _really_ want to be with me, Rey?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I love you. You’re the only one I want to be with. I want to be with you and no one else.”

“I want to be with you as well… But if we’re going to be together, then there need to be some rules.”

Rey’s eyes widened a little at that, but she nodded at him anyway. “Okay. What are the rules then?”

“We can’t kiss in front of Han and Leia. Ever. And we also can’t kiss when we’re out in public. Especially when I pick you up from school. We don’t want anyone to see us,” Ben explained.

“Okay, yeah, I get it,” Rey nodded.

“There’s another rule. You and me can’t, you know, touch each other when Han and Leia are home,” said Ben. “Because they might hear us, and I don’t know how we’d explain it to them. And you and me can’t do anything like that in public. We have to keep it on the downlow.”

“Okay,” Rey said, nodding at him once again.

They then both sent each other a smile before leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss. They stayed like that for a little while, their lips slowly moving together before Ben pulled away with a little yawn.

“I’m feeling pretty tired,” Ben murmured. “I think I might go to sleep now.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” replied Rey. She got out of his bed, walking over to his door, ready to leave. But before she left the room she shot Ben a look. “Goodnight, Ben,” Rey said softly.

“Goodnight, Rey,” smiled Ben.

Rey turned around after that, quickly going back into her room. She was still so soaked after what had just happened with Ben, so she changed out of her underwear and replaced them with some clean ones. After that, she pulled off her tee and popped on some pyjamas.

Falling into bed, Rey let out a sigh. Her day had been intense: from dealing with those stupid bullies to spending that alone time with Ben. She smiled a little at the memory, her eyes slowly shutting as she got more and more tired. Finally, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey was fast asleep when she heard someone enter her room. She frowned, her eyes still shut as she took in her surroundings. It was still dark, and her alarm wasn’t what woke her up since it hadn’t gone off yet. She figured it was Leia or something, and she was about to roll over and let them know that she still had a few more hours to sleep when she felt her bed sinking a little. Someone was laying on it with her.

Rey’s eyes widened and she turned around, coming face to face with Ben. It was hard to see his face in the dark, but she knew it was him. She could just make out his eyes, his lips, his tall body… A smile graced Rey’s face as she slid over to him, resting her face in his chest. She sighed as she felt his arms circle around her form, his big hands feeling so good on her body.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a whisper.

“Mhm,” Rey replied lowly.

Ben pressed his lips to Rey’s a second later, his hands pulling at her some more, their bodies pressed together tightly, not an inch of space between their forms. Rey kissed him right back, her tongue pushing into his mouth, the muscles swirling around together for a moment. He was grabbing at her tight, his hands holding her like he didn’t want to let her go, and Rey was just as eager to hold him right back. It all felt so good. She could hear the sound of Ben’s steady heartbeat, her eyes slowly fluttering shut as tiredness took over.

Soon, she was falling asleep in Ben’s arms.

******

A beeping noise filled Rey’s ears and she let out a groan. Her alarm. As if on instinct, she moved to switch it off, but she could feel Ben shifting around next to her. He turned it off before she got the chance to reach out and end the blaring noise, his body leaning over hers as he did so. With the room in silence, Ben laid back on the bed with a low groan, staring across at Rey. She stared right back, taking in his smile before she leaned over and pressed her mouth to his. They stayed in Rey’s bed, surrounded by warmth and blankets, their limbs all tangled as they took each other in.

Ben then moved so that he was laying on top of her, his big body pressing into hers. She instantly spread her legs, allowing him to get settled in between them, their tongues still dancing together as they both moaned. She could feel Ben getting all stiff behind his pants, and he was pressing himself into Rey, rubbing up against her and making her whine. Their tongues carried on swirling around, their bodies pressed oh so tightly together until there was a knock on Rey’s door.

Ben pulled himself away from Rey, quickly darting out of her bed in a rush. The door opened a second later, and in popped Leia with her hands on her hips.

“I was wondering where you got off to,” Leia said with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t hear you get up. I thought you were still in bed. When I checked, you weren’t in your room.”

Ben coughed, rubbing at the back of his head. “Yeah, I got up early today. Rey was awake as well. We were both kinda bored and just watched some videos on her phone.”

“Oh, okay,” nodded Leia. “Well, Rey, I’ll make you some breakfast while you get yourself ready.” 

“Okay,” Rey replied softly. She wondered if she was red in the face after that. That had been so close. She watched as Leia turned around and left, and Rey was able to let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Ben said to the girl. “I’ll meet you downstairs after.”

“Okay, yeah,” answered Rey.

He left the room not long later, and Rey decided not to waste any more time with getting ready. After a good stretch, Rey got out of bed and changed into some fresh clothes for school. With her tummy rumbling she left her room and walked down into the kitchen, spotting Leia leaning up against the counter.

“What would you like for breakfast?” wondered Leia.

“Buttered toast, please,” Rey said with a smile.

“Okay, on it.”

Rey sat on the table, watching as Leia got to work on getting her breakfast ready. The plate of toast was sitting in front of her just a few minutes later and Rey quickly dug in. Leia sat down as well, quietly eating her breakfast with Rey.

Just as Rey finished up the last piece of her toast, Ben came into the room. It was obvious he had just gotten out of the shower with his dark, damp hair. There was a lazy smile on his face as he walked over to the counter, getting to work on making his own breakfast before he joined Rey and Leia at the table. It didn’t take long for Ben to finish eating, with the both of them placing their plates in the sink before they grabbed their shoes. Rey also grabbed her backpack, placing the straps on her shoulders and holding onto them tightly.

“We’re going now!” Ben called out as Leia joined them in the hallway. “See you in the afternoon.”

“Bye,” Rey said with a small smile.

“Bye, you two,” she said with a wave of her fingers. “Have a good day.”

With that, they went outside and hopped into Ben’s car who soon started up the engine. He began the drive to Rey’s school, and soon he pulled up outside the building, and all Rey wanted to do was kiss him. But they couldn’t. No kissing. Not in public, at least.

Rey instead went for the next best thing. A hug.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to Ben, wrapping her arms around him all tight. He held her right back, his big hands landing on her as he pulled her that little bit closer. They stayed like that for a little while, just hugging and holding one another. Ben finally pulled away, though, his hands landing on the steering wheel.

“I’ll see you later, Rey,” he said with a whisper.

“Okay,” she sighed.

Rey pushed open the door, her feet getting settled on the cement before she shut the door. She sent Ben a little wave, watching as he drove off down the road and wishing that she could have just stayed in the car with him. Once he disappeared from her view she spun around, hoping the day would go by fast.

******

Rey’s first class went by without any drama. She was thankful that she was just left alone to get on with her day and get it over and done with. Break time soon arrived, and she planned on sitting outside with her back up against her usual tree. She had been making her way there when they appeared. Rose, Hux, and Poe stood in front of her with smirks on their faces.

“Aw, look at poor, little Rey,” Poe grinned. “She’s alone. Again. What else is new? What’s it like having no friends at all?”

They all laughed at that, elbowing each other as they just pointed and glared at Rey.

“Go away,” Rey said lowly. She didn’t sound very confident as she spoke. She was just waiting for one of them to call her ugly – or all of them, really.

“Well, we wanted to come over here because we wanted to tell you something,” Hux said with a grin. “I’m talking about your body. It’s so ugly, Rey. You have the ugliest body in the whole school.”

“And you’re a little flat in the _chest_ department, aren’t you?” Rose smirked.

The words were cruel. It was something Rey was insecure about, and to have her bullies screaming those words at her wasn’t exactly easy. Rey couldn’t hide the tears, and the trio of bullies quickly picked up on that.

“You’re such a fucking baby, Rey,” groaned Hux.

“Yeah, can’t you not cry for one day? Jeez.” Rose muttered, her eyes rolling at Rey.

“The girl with the ugliest body in the school is also the biggest cry baby. Of course,” snorted Hux.

It was too much for Rey. She shoved past the three of them with tears in her eyes, bolting away from them. She just wanted to be alone. She ran over to the tree she had become so used to hiding behind, and she quickly fell to the ground, her back up against the bark as she let out a sniffle. She stayed there until the bell rang, her eyes still wet with tears and her chest aching. Why couldn’t they just leave her alone?

She stayed put until her break was over, trudging along the grass and slowly making her way back to the building. The girl made sure to wipe at her eyes one last time. She just hoped her bullies would leave her alone for the rest of the day.

******

The school day was finally over and Rey had never been so happy to walk out of the building. When she got outside she could see Ben standing there waiting for her, and a bright smile formed on her face as she ran over to him. She circled her arms around him, pulling him into a hug as Ben hugged her right back. When she pulled away from him he looked down at her with a curious stare.

“You okay, Rey?” he asked.

Rey didn’t speak. She just nodded at him slowly.

They got into Ben’s car after that, the two of them getting settled in their seats as Ben drove them home. Rey was just happy she didn’t have to deal with her bullies anymore – at least for a little while.

******

Rey had been quiet since she got home. She wasn’t in the mood to speak after the day she had. When she got home from school she barely spoke, and after dinner she just went straight to her room to be alone. She put on some pyjamas and sat on her bed, her mind repeating those mean words from Hux and Rose and Poe. Rey couldn’t help herself as she let out a sniffle, her eyes filling up with bitter tears again as her bedroom door opened to her side.

Looking up, Rey saw Ben standing there with a saddened look on his face.

“Rey, are you okay?” he asked, rushing over to sit next to her on the bed.

Rey sniffled and shook her head.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “What happened?”

Still sniffling, Rey lifted her head, staring at Ben with big, wet eyes. There was a look of worry on his face, his eyes dark and his brows furrowed. “It was… It was Hux and Poe and Rose,” Rey whimpered. “They made fun of me today. As usual. But they were meaner than usual today. They laughed at me. They laughed at my body. Hux said that my body was ugly, and Rose… Rose said that my boobs were small. Poe was just as mean.”

“Oh, Rey,” Ben sighed. He shook his head, pulling Rey into him and hugging her tightly.

Rey quickly wrapped her own arms around him, getting lost in the feeling of him holding her.

“Rey, you do not have an ugly body,” he told her.

Pulling away from him, Rey rubbed at her eyes. “Really?”

Ben nodded at her, his eyes lowering for a second as he chewed into his bottom lip. “I… I like your small boobs. I think they’re gorgeous.”

Blushing brightly, Rey blinked at Ben. “Really?” she asked.

“Really,” nodded Ben.

Leaning over, Rey pressed her lips to Ben’s, kissing at him hard and fast as he did the same thing right back. His hands landed on her chest, cupping one of her breasts with his big hand and giving it a hard squeeze. She could feel his palm through the thin material of her pyjama top. It felt good. Rey whined into Ben’s mouth, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Do it again,” she told him.

He hissed and squeezed at her breast once more, holding her tight, his palm and fingers holding her covered up breasts. They kissed again for a moment before Ben pulled away and licked at his lips.

“Lay down,” he said to her lowly.

Falling back onto the bed, Rey got comfortable against her mattress, staring up at Ben.

“Is it okay if I take your top off?” Ben wondered.

Rey responded with a nod.

Ben then grabbed the bottom of Rey’s top, sliding it up her form and tossing it to the floor. His dark eyes landed on her breasts, his tongue running across his top lip.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered. Ben then lowered his head down, his lips trailing over the skin of one of her breasts. He was kissing at her softly, his mouth running over her hardened nipple while his other hand landed on her other breast, holding it firmly.

The wonderful feeling made Rey arch her back, her hand dragging through his locks. “Oh, that feels nice,” she whispered.

Ben carried on using his mouth to please Rey, his tongue running across her hard nipples before he went back to kissing at her breasts. It all felt so good. Rey was growing wetter and wetter with each kiss from Ben. Ben stayed like that: just pleasing Rey’s breasts with his mouth as he moved lower and lower. He was so close to her centre. Rey bit into her bottom lip, goose bumps covering her skin.

“Is it okay if I take these off?” he asked lowly.

Nodding down at him, Rey watched as he pulled down her little shorts and threw them to the floor. His lips landed on her thighs, kissing at them softly before he stuck out his tongue and teased Rey with it. He slid it along Rey’s slit, his tongue heavy on her pussy.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey cried out.

Ben pulled away from her and shook his head. “Shh,” he said softly.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Please do that again. Don’t stop.”

There was a smile on Ben’s face before he went back to licking at Rey’s already wet pussy, and she placed a hand over her mouth, hiding her moan as he lapped at her. His tongue soon found its way to her clit, and he licked and sucked at the bud, forcing Rey to mutter out Ben’s name into the palm of her hand. Ben lapped at her harder, faster, his tongue toying with her wet, dripping pussy.

“Oh, you taste so good,” he said with a groan.

“Please don’t stop,” whispered Rey.

Ben just hummed into her little slit, sucking at her clit harder, his lips wrapped tightly around the bud. Rey couldn’t help but think about how they were already breaking one of Ben’s rules. They weren’t supposed to touch each other when Leia and Han were home, but Rey was filled with so much pleasure that she didn’t even care at that point.

With Ben’s lips wrapped tightly around her clit, Rey could feel her peak getting closer and closer. She was going to cum soon.

“I’m gonna cum,” Rey said with a soft squeak. That seemed to just make Ben want to please her even more, because he sucked at her clit with a moan, his lips wrapped around her nice and tight. “Keep going. Please keep going,” begged Rey. All it took were a few hard licks to her clit to make Rey see stars. She came a second later, Ben’s name leaving her lips in a cry.

She slowly came down from her high, watching as Ben crawled up to her and gave her a kiss. As their tongues danced together Rey could feel Ben’s hard cock pressing into her. She moved her mouth away from Ben’s, staring into his eyes.

“Let me pleasure you now,” Rey said.

“You don’t have to,” he replied. “I can take care of that myself.”

“No, I want to…”

They just looked at each other for a long moment before he leaned down and kissed her.

“Okay, if you want to,” he said.

Ben moved so that his back was against the mattress, and Rey quickly got to work on unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled them down halfway before doing the same with his boxers, and then Ben kicked them all the way off. After Rey took off Ben’s shirt, he was totally bare for her.

She kissed at him as she wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping him up and down at a nice, fast pace. She watched him as he threw his head back against the pillows, letting out a deep moan. She didn’t stop. She kept playing with his hardened cock, looking down at him in awe.

“Mm, don’t stop,” he told her.

Giving him a kiss, Rey shook her head. “I won’t,” she said against his lips. She carried on working her hand up and down, giving it a little twist.

“Oh my God,” grunted Ben.

“Does that feel nice?” she wondered.

“Fuck yes. Please keep going.”

Rey did just that. She moved her hand up and down faster, her fingers tight against him as she stroked his cock. She could feel him twitching in her grip, a sure sign that he was close. Plus he wouldn’t stop moaning. He kept groaning from her touch, her hand holding him tightly as she moved it up and down, up and down. Rey’s eyes were wide as she pumped Ben’s cock, and they got even wider when he suddenly groaned even deeper and shot out his load all across his stomach and chest. That didn’t make Rey stop, though. She kept moving, kept milking him dry.

After a few moments Ben started letting out low moans, his cock no longer spilling out his seed, so Rey pulled her hand away from him. She gave him a sweet, soft kiss, their tongues moving together for a second.

“I love you,” Ben whispered to her.

“Mm, I love you too,” she replied with a smile.

They stayed like that for a little before Ben began to shift.

“We should probably get cleaned up before Han and Leia get up here,” said Ben.

“Okay,” nodded Rey. “I was gonna go to bed now, anyway.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, Ben,” she smiled.

With that, they shared another kiss – their last kiss of the night. It was soft and sweet and made Rey’s heart flutter. Ben pulled away from her and grabbed at his clothes before he exited her room, and Rey quickly grabbed her own clothes and put them back on. Rey felt tired and climbed into bed, pulling her warm blankets over her body. Soon, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey groaned softly when she heard her alarm in her ears, waking her up from her deep sleep. She sat up slowly, switching the alarm off before she stretched her arms over her head. She let out a yawn before she could hear some noise on the other side of her door. It was the sound of Ben’s door opening, and she smiled, knowing that he’d be coming into her room any second to see if she was awake.

A few seconds later her door opened up, and there stood Ben with a warm smile on his face. “Hm, you’re up already, huh? I didn’t even have to tell you to get up.”

“Yep,” replied Rey.

Ben sat down on Rey’s bed a moment later, and Rey made sure to send him a smile before that smile turned into a laugh. Ben’s eyes lit up as he gave her a shrug.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked.

Instead of speaking, Rey just moved so she could wrap her arms around Ben, pulling him into her and on to her bed. He was suddenly on top of her, with Rey’s back pressing into the mattress. Her fingers landed on Ben’s cheeks, holding him tightly as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly and sweetly as he kissed her right back. Their tongues had only just started dancing together when Leia screamed at them from just outside her room.

“Ben!” she said. “Is Rey awake? She has to get ready for school!”

Ben pulled away from Rey’s lips with a little sigh. “Yeah, she’ll be ready in, like, five minutes! She’s just showing me a video on her phone!”

“Okay, no worries,” Leia called out.

After they both listened to the sound of her footsteps fading away, Rey and Ben quickly went back to kissing at each other. Rey moaned against Ben’s lips, her hands running all over his body.

“Oh, please touch me,” Rey pleaded. “Please, Ben.”

“Okay,” Ben said with a grunt, his voice low. His big hand landed on one of her breasts, squeezing it nice and tight through the thin material of her pyjama top. He was cupping it, his palm pressing into her covered up nipples, forcing Rey to whimper out his name. Their lips met again, both of them kissing at each other wildly as Ben kept playing with Rey’s breast.

“Rey needs to get up now!” Leia screamed from downstairs.

Ben’s eyes darkened as he once again moved away from Rey. He was clearly annoyed. “Yeah, okay,” Ben said, a slight sharp tone to his voice. “Look, we better get up. Leia’s just gonna get more annoyed if you stay in bed.”

“Okay,” Rey agreed.

Ben got up, rolling off of Rey who sat up in bed.

“I’m gonna go get dressed,” said Ben.

“Okay, no worries,” Rey said with a smile. “I better start getting ready soon as well.”

Rey watched as Ben gave her a nod before he opened up the door and left the room. With a soft sigh, Rey got off her bed and began to brush her hair and change into her school clothes. She had to be at school soon. Once she was all dressed, she walked downstairs and entered the kitchen where Leia turned to look at her.

“What would you like for breakfast today?” wondered Leia.

“Mm, toast as usual, please,” said Rey.

“Okay, coming right up.”

Rey then took a seat at the table, a smile on her face as Ben soon entered the room and sat down right next to her. They both dug into their breakfast before they placed their empty plates in the sink. With that done, Rey grabbed her shoes and bag while Ben put his own shoes on.

“You ready to head out?” wondered Ben.

“Yep!” Rey replied with a nod.

Ben then turned to Leia, giving her a wave. “Bye. We’ll see you in the afternoon.”

“Yep, see you both later,” smiled Leia. “Have a good day.”

Rey and Ben both spun around and left the house after that. They hopped into Ben’s car, with Ben turning corners and driving down the busy street until they finally arrived outside Rey’s school. Rey reluctantly took off her seat belt before turning to look at Ben.

“Bye, Ben,” she said softly.

“Bye, Rey.” His arms opened up, offering a space for Rey to rest up against him.

And Rey did just that. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around him nice and tight, not wanting to let go.

“Have a good day, Rey,” Ben told her.

With a sigh, Rey pulled away from Ben. “Yeah. I’ll try to.”

There was an encouraging smile on Ben’s face at that. “It’s Friday, remember? All you need to do is deal with today, and then it’ll be the weekend, and you won’t have to deal with school for two days.”

“Yeah… True. I guess I’ll go now. Bye, Ben,” Rey said one last time. She opened up the car door, hopping out of the vehicle as her feet landed on the ground. She shut his door, taking a few steps back as he began to drive away. She gave him a little wave as he moved down the road, and he shot her one right back before he disappeared around a corner.

Turning around, Rey then walked into the school building, praying that the day would go by fast.

******

All Rey wanted was a break. Her last couple of classes had been exhausting and stressful. Exams were coming up and she felt like her teachers wouldn’t stop shoving information at her. Rey decided to go sit by the tree she always sat by. She rested up against it with a sigh and grabbed her phone out of her bag. She wasted no time as she quickly texted Ben, and she was over the moon as he messaged her right back. She sat there, just talking to Ben and getting lost in their conversation before the bell rang. As much as she wanted to just stay there chatting with Ben, she knew she had to get to her next class.

The rest of the day went by relatively easy. There were no dramas, no bullies coming up to her to make her life well. That was until Rey tried to get to the exit of the school. That was when Finn, Poe, Rose, and Hux circled around her, making sure she couldn’t escape. Rey sighed, attempting to just push past them, but they wouldn’t budge. And Hux was grabbing at Rey, anyway, his hands yanking at her backpack and pulling it off her.

“Give it back. That’s mine!” Rey cried out.

Hux just laughed, throwing the bag over to Poe who then passed it to Rose. Rey kept trying to jump and catch it, but she was too short and they were too quick. Eventually the bag ended up in Hux’s hands, and he unzipped it with a smirk before he turned it upside down, letting everything fall out. Rey’s books and sheets of paper and pens hit the floor before Hux lazily dropped the backpack in his hands. All four bullies blatantly laughed in Rey’s face before Hux shoved into her as he walked past her.

“Bye, ugly,” he smirked at her.

Rey chewed into her bottom lip, trying to hold back her tears as she pulled her belongings from the floor. She shoved all her items into the bag roughly, just wanting to get out of the hallway already. With her bag on her shoulders, she whimpered, stepping outside and running as soon as she got sight of Ben. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him tightly, her face buried in his chest as she let out a sob. Ben’s hands landed on her, rubbing her back up and down.

“Rey, what’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

“It… It was Hux and Rose and Finn and Poe. They ganged up on me and took my bag and threw my stuff all over the floor,” whimpered Rey.

Rey could feel Ben sucking in a sharp breath.

“I’ve had enough of this, Rey,” he said lowly.

Rey watched Ben with wide, wet eyes as he suddenly began to walk towards the school. She stayed closely behind him, wondering what he was planning on doing exactly as he made his way to the front office. They got inside, and a woman behind the desk eyed Rey and Ben.

“What’s wrong? How can I help you two?” she asked.

“I want to speak to Rey’s teacher,” stated Ben, a demanding tone in his voice.

“Uh, yeah, no worries,” she nodded. “I’ll go get him for you.”

Both Rey and Ben stood there waiting for the man to turn up. Rey still wasn’t entirely sure what Ben planned on saying to her teacher… He turned up a few minutes later, and Ben angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Rey’s teacher wondered.

“Why the hell is nothing being done to help Rey? She’s being bullied by four different students. Hux, Poe, Rose, and Finn. Every time I come and pick her up from school she’s sad and I’m so sick of it,” barked Ben.

Rey’s teacher held his hands up. “Whoa, calm down…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” snapped Ben. “I’m so fed up with you all ignoring the problem. Nothing is being done about Rey being bullied and there’s nothing I hate more than seeing Rey upset.”

The man nodded, a look of panic in his eyes. He looked a little scared of Ben. “I understand what you’re saying. I’ll have a talk with those students and get this all sorted out.”

“You better sort it out – otherwise I’ll have to sort it out myself,” Ben replied with gritted teeth.

The teacher was just about to speak up when Ben suddenly spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. With big eyes, Rey quickly stayed behind Ben, following after him as they walked over to his car. They got into the car in silence, finally making their way home while Rey tried to process everything that had just happened.

******

After getting home and having some dinner, Rey decided to spend some time in her room. She was laying in bed, her phone in hand as she watched some videos. Han and Leia were busy watching some film in the living room, but even when Rey got bored of her videos, she didn’t feel like joining them downstairs. Instead she made her way over to Ben’s room.

She stood outside his door, giving it a soft knock, waiting for him to respond.

“Yeah?” he called out.

With her hand on the doorknob, Rey pushed his door open. She could see Ben relaxing on his bed, his hands behind his head as he watched a movie that was playing on his TV.

“Can I join you?” Rey asked shyly.

“Yeah,” he nodded at her.

Sending Ben a smile, Rey quickly shut the door behind her before she joined him on his bed. She laid on his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her tightly. They stayed there, their eyes stuck on the screen until the movie came to an end. That was when Ben shifted to look down at her.

“Do you wanna watch another movie?” he asked.

Rey shook her head at him.

“Oh. What do you wanna-”

Rey didn’t give Ben the chance to finish his question. Instead she slammed her lips to his, silencing him with a deep, long kiss. Ben quickly kissed her back, their tongues dancing together and their hands all over each other until Rey pulled away from him, taking in deep breaths. They sat there just staring at each other, their eyes darkening as they looked ahead, both of them unable to look anywhere else. Rey then grabbed Ben’s hand, holding it up to her mouth where she wrapped her soft, plump lips around his finger. Ben grunted, his eyes narrowing as he watched Rey slurp and suck on his long, thick finger.

“Rey, fuck,” he hissed.

Pulling Ben’s finger away from her, Rey lowered herself down to Ben’s trousers, her fingers dealing with his button before she pulled his pants and boxers down halfway, stopping at his thighs. Ben’s cock popped out a second later, his length all hard and throbbing as Rey wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing him and pumping him up and down. Looking up, she watched as Ben leaned back, his head resting against the headboard behind him as he moaned lowly. Rey kept moving, her hands jacking him off before she suddenly stopped. They both stared at each other, their eyes locked as Rey moved her head down lower and lower, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she dragged it along him.

“Oh, fuck,” whispered Ben.

Rey moaned at his reaction, not stopping until she got to his swollen tip. Rey wrapped her lips right around him, sucking him into her mouth as Ben kept grunting and groaning out Rey’s name. The noises made Rey suck at him harder and faster, her lips tight around him.

“Fuck, Rey, that feels so good,” he muttered. “Don’t stop.”

Rey hummed around him, and Ben just seemed to moan louder at that. Rey slowly lowered her head, moving her lips down to Ben’s cock, her ears filled up with the sound of Ben’s deep, gravelly moans. She kept sucking, letting spit leave her mouth and coat Ben’s cock as she felt Ben moving her head so that her lips moved up and down his cock. There were tears in Rey’s eyes, but she stayed put with Ben’s cock shoved nice and deep into her mouth. She sucked and sucked, her lips wrapped right around Ben, her nose pressing into his shirt.

She suddenly felt Ben twitch in between her lips, his moans carrying on.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” grunted Ben.

That just made Rey suck harder. She could feel Ben’s hands in her hair, like he was trying to pull her off of him, but Rey just moved her head down further, sucking at Ben harder and faster, her little mouth filled up with his cock.

“Fuck!” Ben let out with a hiss.

With that, Ben shot his load right into Rey’s mouth. She could suddenly feel her mouth being filled up with hot ropes of cum. She moaned, sucking at Ben more and more, not stopping until she knew she had milked him and had swallowed every last drop.

She finally pulled away from Ben, leaning in to give Ben a kiss. His tongue shot into her mouth, the muscles dancing together before Rey pulled away, needing to ask a question.

“Did that feel good?” she asked with a shy whisper.

Ben nodded at her. “Mm, yeah, it did.”

That made Rey smile, watching as Ben pulled his boxers and pants back up, covering his soaked length. He leaned into her, giving her a soft kiss before she felt his big hand pushing into her shorts. She felt two of his big, long fingers on her clit, rubbing at her little bud with the most perfect of circles. The feeling made Rey cry out, pleasure suddenly over taking her body. Ben’s lips were pressed to hers. He was trying to hide her moans.

“Shh, we have to be quiet in case they hear us,” he told her.

Ben went back to playing with her clit, rubbing at it faster, adding pressure to the soaked bud. Rey’s skin was covered in goose bumps as Ben pleased her, her toes curling with each second that went by.

“Just like that,” Rey whispered against Ben’s lips before she let out a soft, little moan.

He didn’t stop. He just kept rubbing and rubbing, his fingers pressed tightly to her clit as he played with her swollen bud. Rey could feel that feeling blossoming inside of her. That feeling that let her know that she was going to cum and gush all over Ben’s fingers.

“Gonna cum soon,” Rey squeaked. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close. Please, please, please.”

And Ben didn’t stop. If anything he just rubbed at her faster, low grunts leaving his mouth as he kept playing with Rey’s clit. Each movement of his long, skilled fingers were sending her closer and closer to the edge. She felt hot and sweaty, her fingers clawing at Ben’s shirt as he applied even more pressure to her clit, her body filled up with the most delicious wave of pleasure as her orgasm hit her.

“Oh, Ben!” she let out, meeting her peak all of a sudden. She was gushing against Ben’s fingers, her body shaking as she rode out her orgasm, her pussy dripping against his fingers.

When she finally came down from her high Ben slowly took his hand out of her shorts, and Rey, even with her half-opened eyes and hazy state, looked at Ben with a smile.

“I love you,” she told him softly.

“I love you too, Rey,” he whispered back to her.

They kissed each other, their lips moving together softly and sweetly and slowly before Rey pulled away from him. She had already felt tired from the day she had, but she felt even sleepier after that orgasm.

“I’m a little tired,” she told him. “I might head off to bed.

“Okay. I might get some sleep as well…”

She smiled at him, getting off his bed and running her hands over her shorts. “Goodnight, Ben.” She walked over to the door, opening it up as she waited for his response.

“Night, Rey. Sleep tight,” he said with a little wink.

Rey felt elated as she left the room, a yawn leaving her lips as she walked back into her room and fell into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she could feel her eyes slowly fluttering shut, exhaustion from the school day and her strong orgasm taking over. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey woke up with a groan, her eyes fluttering open slowly. It didn’t take her long to realise that the room she was in was dark. It was still night-time. Rey reached over to her bed side table, taking a look at her phone. It was early. Only three in the morning. With a yawn Rey turned off her phone, getting settled back into bed, trying to get to sleep. She rolled around, tossing from side to side for a good ten minutes before she let out an annoyed sigh.

She couldn’t sleep.

Instead she got out of bed, pushing her covers aside as she left her room as quietly as possible. She tip toed across the floor, trying to be silent as she made her way to Ben’s room. Biting her lip, she softly pushed open his door, stepping inside before she shut it behind her. With slow steps she walked over to Ben’s bed, taking in his sleeping form.

She slowly sat down in his bed, her eyes squinting as she looked at the sound asleep Ben. He was softly snoring.

“Ben,” whispered Rey, but he didn’t budge. “Ben,” she tried again, speaking a little louder. She looked at him, watching as he moved just slightly, but he still wasn’t completely awake. Rey then gave him a little tap on the shoulder, once again saying his name, and then finally, Ben said something.

“Mm, what do you want?” he asked lowly.

“I woke up and now I can’t go back to sleep,” Rey answered. “Can I sleep with you?”

Ben nodded at her, grabbing his blanket and lifting it up so that Rey could crawl under them. Soon they were laying together, with Rey shuffling in closer to Ben, her head on his chest as his hands rested on her hips. Rey craned her neck, giving Ben a soft, sweet kiss.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome, Rey…”

It took just a few minutes for Ben to go back to sleep. Rey could hear him softly snoring next to her, the noise gentle and low. The sound soothed Rey and it made her eyes shut as sleep took over. There in his arms, Rey fell asleep.

******

When Rey woke up again she saw that the sun had finally come out. She turned to look at Ben, seeing that he was very much awake. He was staring right back at her.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m okay,” she said softly. “Do you know what the time is?”

“It’s almost nine.”

“Oh, okay.”

A second later there was a knock on Ben’s door, and in came Leia, her eyebrows raising as she took in the sight of Ben and Rey together.

“I was wondering where you were, Rey,” Leia said. “I went to see if you were awake but you weren’t in your room or downstairs. Ben… Why is Rey in your bed?”

“We were watching a movie last night,” Ben chimed up. “Rey fell asleep here and I didn’t want to wake her up. She seemed tired. I thought I’d just let her sleep here.”

“Oh, okay,” nodded Leia. “Well, you two better get up. Han and I wanna go out shopping. The weather is lovely today.”

“Okay, no worries,” Ben replied.

Leia finally left the room, and the both of them let out a sigh of relief.

“That was close,” Ben let out.

“Yeah, but I’m glad Leia believed you, at least.”

“Yeah, me too. That could have ended a lot differently. You better get up and get dressed if we’re going out.”

Rey nodded. “Okay, yeah. Good idea.” Rey leaned over, giving Ben a soft peck to the lips, humming as he kissed her right back. She got out of Ben’s bed, quickly going back to her own room so that she could get ready for the day. With some fresh clothes on she then made her way downstairs, entering the kitchen so that she could have some breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, topping it off with some nice, fresh milk before she sat down at the table. She had taken a few bites when Ben came in, getting his own food prepared before he sat down with Rey. When they finished up eating they both placed their empty bowls in the sink before they slipped into their shoes.

That was when Han appeared before them.

“You guys ready to go now?” he asked.

“Yep!” Rey answered with a smile.

The four of them left the house and piled into Han’s car. She sat with Ben at the back, the two of them sitting close together as Han turned the engine on, on his way to a nearby shopping mall. Twenty minutes went by before they finally made it to the large building. Han drove the car into the parking lot, picking a spot not too far from the entrance. They all got out of the car, and Rey wrapped her arm around Ben’s, smiling up at him as he looked down at her with a similar, bright smile.

They soon entered the mall, their eyes scanning left and right as they observed all of the stores. There were so many and the crowd around them was buzzing.

“I’m gonna go take a look at some of the jewellery shops,” Leia said, her hand on the strap of her hand bag as she walked away. After spending some time in there it was Han who picked the next store.

“Think I’ll go into some sports shops,” Han spoke up.

They spent the next few hours searching around in a whole bunch of shops. They ended up going into all the shops they wanted to check out and even bought themselves a couple of things. Soon the four of them heard their tummies rumbling, so they popped into the food court and had some lunch together. With their food all eaten about twenty minutes later, the four of them exited the mall and walked back on over to Han’s car. After placing their items in the boot, Han jumped into the front seat while everyone else sat in the passenger seats. Then they were on their way back home.

Rey was feeling a little sleepy when she got home, so she went straight to her bedroom with her new things. She laid down on the bed with a yawn. They had spent a lot of time walking around in the mall and Rey was rather sleepy, so she spent her afternoon up in her room just relaxing as the sun set in the distance.

******

The evening soon came and Rey eventually made her way downstairs to join Han and Leia. They were watching a movie together, with Ben stuck upstairs since he said he didn’t want to watch it. After a while Rey got bored of the film that was on the screen, and all she could think about was how it would be the perfect time to go and be with Ben.

“I’m just gonna go upstairs,” Rey said to Leia.

Leia took her eyes off the television and turned to Rey. “Okay, no worries.”

With that out of the way, Rey quickly made her way back upstairs, immediately heading straight over to Ben’s room. She knocked on the door, smiling as she heard him call out “come in” from behind the wood. Rey pushed the door open, entering Ben’s room to see him laying down on his bed. He was in his pyjamas. Slowly, Rey shut the door behind her.

“You’re not watching the movie in the living room?” Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I got bored,” Rey said quietly. “And I… I wanted to be with you.”

“Okay…” Ben said lowly.

Rey moved over to Ben’s bed, getting settled on it as she crawled over to Ben. She gave him a kiss, her eyes shutting as his lips began to move against hers, the kiss soon heating up. Their tongues danced and rolled together and soon Ben shifted so that he was laying down on top of Rey, pressing her back into the mattress, her legs spreading so that Ben could get settled in between them. They stayed like that, their lips pressed together tightly with not an inch of space between their bodies. Rey pulled away with a gasp, her eyes wide as she stared up at Ben, their gazes locked for a long while.

“I want… I want you to fuck me,” whispered Rey.

“You want me to fuck you?” Ben asked, his voice laced with a mixture of lust and surprise.

Rey gave him a slow nod. “I want to feel you inside of me. Please. I want to know what it feels like.”

“Rey…” Ben moaned.

Rey put her hand on the back of Ben’s head, pulling him into a kiss, loving the way he wasted no time as he kissed her right back. But soon he pulled away, his eyes darkening.

“Please…” Rey said with a whisper.

“Okay. But… You have to be quiet,” Ben said, his voice a little stern.

“I know. I’ll be quiet.”

“Okay…” Ben groaned, his hands lowering as he began to pull at Rey’s clothes. His eyes wouldn’t leave her body as he peeled the material off her, leaving her all bare for him. He was just as quick to get his own clothes off, his chest exposed and his hard cock out. He leaned down, giving Rey a little kiss before his lips moved away from her mouth, and he moved lower and lower, his warm lips trailing all over her bare skin; past her breasts and stomach, until he got to her already glistening pussy.

With his tongue stuck out, Ben gave Rey’s soft pussy a long, heavy lick. Rey’s hand instantly landed on her mouth, covering up the whimper that had quickly left her lips. She was moaning, her toes curling as Ben kept lapping at her, his warm lips soon wrapped around her clit as he suckled her into his mouth.

“Ben!” Rey whined, the sound thankfully covered up thanks to her hand on her lips.

Ben kept pleasing her with his mouth, his lips all over her pussy, his tongue running along her soaked lips. He was causing goose bumps to form on her skin, her flesh feeling warm and slick with sweat as he just sucked and sucked.

“Oh, don’t stop,” Rey said with a whimper.

Ben grunted, his lips wrapping around Rey’s lips tighter as he sucked at her harder. His lips were wrapped right around her clit, suckling at her, coating her pussy with spit as he gave her a world of pleasure.

“Oh, I’m so close,” Rey said with a gasp, her body twitching as Ben sucked at her swollen bud even faster, and that was when she couldn’t hold on anymore. “Fuck!” Rey said with a harsh whisper, her back arching as her orgasm hit her. She panted, her eyes shut as she slowly came down from her high, her pussy absolutely dripping.

With a moan, Ben made his way up Rey’s body, kneeling in between her legs. His mouth was on hers, the taste of Rey on his tongue as they shared a feverish kiss. When Ben pulled away he held on to his cock, pumping himself up and down before he pressed his tip to Rey’s entrance, but he stopped there, not quite pushing into her yet, and Rey used that opportunity to tell Ben something.

“Wait,” Rey said quietly.

Ben frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Is… Is this gonna hurt?” Rey asked, chewing into her bottom lip.

“I… I dunno, Rey. I’ve never done this. Ever. But I promise that I’m gonna go slow until you tell me to go faster. I want you to feel good.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey, her eyes fluttering shut for a second as Ben gave her a soft, slow kiss. She could feel him pressing his swollen tip to her entrance, his length pushing into her slowly, her hands reaching up as she grabbed at Ben’s arms. “Oh, God,” gasped Rey. “You’re so big.”

“Am I hurting you? If I am, I can stop, we don’t have to do this.”

Rey shook her head. That was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t want Ben to stop. She wanted to feel him. Really feel him. “No, don’t stop. Please. I want you. Please, Ben.”

“Okay,” grunted Ben, sliding into Rey nice and slow and deep, his cock stretching her out as he let out a moan. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good. So fucking tight and warm and wet. Fuck.” He slid in even further, sinking right into her soaked, tight pussy, giving her more and more of his thick length. He was moaning, his eyes glazed over with lust. “You okay?”

“Mm, yeah,” Rey whispered, biting into her bottom lip with a nod. “Please move. Please.”

With dark eyes Ben kissed at Rey, his lips stuck on hers as he began to pump in and out of her, sliding into her deep. His pace was slow, but it still felt so, so good. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben, holding on to him nice and tight, her nails pressing into his skin, a little whimper escaping her lips as a slight stinging pain was felt. Ben kissed at her once more, his tongue in her mouth before he pulled away with a moan.

“Oh, fuck, you’re doing so good,” grunted Ben.

Ben pumped in and out, in and out, and Rey was quickly feeling pleasure take over. She needed more. Wanted more.

“Oh, move faster, please,” she begged.

With a nod Ben began to thrust into Rey faster and harder, sinking into her nice and deep, completely filling her up with his cock. Ben placed his big hands either side of Rey’s head, pounding into her hard and fast, her arms wrapping around him tighter.

“Oh, Ben,” moaned Rey. “Mm, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Mm, fuck, I won’t.”

And he did just that. He kept sliding into her, filling her up to the brim, his moans loud as he fucked her. Rey couldn’t help but look down at where their bodies were connected, a moan escaping her lips as she watched as Ben thrusted his cock into her. She couldn’t believe that Ben was actually taking her and making her his. Ben picked up the pace, pumping his length into her harder and faster.

“Oh, your pussy is so good,” grunted Ben. “I can’t… I can’t hold on much longer.”

“Please, mm, keep going. It feels so good,” Rey said with a whine. “I’m so close.”

“Fuck,” hissed Ben, picking up the pace even more, his thrusts somehow so much deeper. He was moving in and out of her quickly, sliding into her good and deep, filling her up over and over.

“Ben, mm, just like that!” She pressed her hand to her lips, hiding her moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Ben kept slamming his length deep into her. He gave her a deep thrust, his tip hitting her sweet spot, and then it was all too much for Rey. “I’m cumming,” she whispered. “Oh, I’m cumming.”

Ben kept fucking Rey, her pussy clenching around his cock, drenching him with her juices as he slammed into her, filling her to the brim. “Oh, God,” he grunted, pumping into Rey before he suddenly pulled out of her. He hovered over Rey, one hand on her hip and the other on his cock as he played with himself, jacking himself off with a groan. “Fuck, Rey, fuck,” he spat out, shooting his load all over Rey’s heaving chest and stomach and marking her with his cum. He didn’t stop, not until he had milked himself and emptied himself all over Rey’s body.

When he was done he groaned softly, leaning down to give Rey a kiss before he fell to the bed next to her. They were both exhausted and just laid there, catching their breaths. When Ben was ready he reached a hand out to his bed side table, grabbing some tissues before he wiped at the mess on Rey’s body softly, the tissue gently grazing her skin. He tossed it into the little bin by his bed with a sigh before laying back down in bed.

With a smile on Rey’s face, she cozied up to Ben, laying her head down on his chest. “I love you,” she said softly. “That felt so, so good.”

“I love you too, Rey. And yeah, that was amazing. You felt so good,” he said with a smile.

They stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying each other’s presence, their bodies pressed tightly together with not an inch of air between them.

“You know, you’re really loud in bed,” Ben chuckled, breaking the silence.

The words made Rey blush. “You were loud too.”

Ben laughed at her, giving her a sweet kiss. “Well, I liked it.”

“Oh,” Rey replied with a smile. She relaxed against him, staying on his chest, loving the way his arms felt around her. It felt so good just being together in the quiet room with no one to disturb them, but after a few moments, Ben cleared his throat.

“It’s probably best if you go, Rey,” he told her. “Not cause I want you to. But because Han and Leia might just burst into the room any second.”

“Mm, okay,” nodded Rey. “Goodnight, Ben.”

“Night, Rey.”

Rey pressed her lips to Ben’s, getting lost in the feeling of his warm, soft mouth for a moment before she pulled away. He was right. Han and Leia would be finished with their movie soon.

After she got out of Ben’s bed she grabbed her clothes, quickly putting them back on before she gave Ben another smile. With that, she exited his room and made her way to her one across the hall. She put on some clean pyjamas before climbing into bed with a happy sigh. It had felt so, so good to have Ben take her and make her his and touch her and fill her up. It had been perfect, really.

There was a smile on Rey’s face that night. She fell asleep thinking about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

As soon as Rey woke up in the morning she let out a sigh. It was a Sunday. And that meant that the weekend was almost over. And _that_ meant that tomorrow she’d be walking into those school gates, wishing she was anywhere else but there.

She got out of bed and got changed, wishing that the weekend could just go on and on and on. She finally made it downstairs, entering the kitchen so that she could grab something to eat. She found Ben in there. He was sitting at the table with a plate in front of him.

“Hi Ben,” Rey said softly.

“Hi,” he nodded at her. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just… I’m a little sore. You know, after last night…” Rey blushed a little as she confessed to him.

Ben’s eyes widened, his finger on his lips. “Shh,” he told her. “You don’t want Han or Leia to hear you saying that.”

“Oops, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he smiled.

Sending him a smile back, Rey then looked down at the plate before him. “I think I might make some breakfast now.”

“Okay,” he replied with a nod.

Rey got started, working on making her first meal of the day before she sat down with Ben and began to eat with him. They sat there quietly, just munching on their food before Leia came into the room.

“Good morning you two,” Leia greeted.

“Good morning,” Rey answered the woman with a small smile.

“I just wanted you two to know that Han and I are going to be having a little outing today,” she told them. “So you two will have the house to yourselves for the day.”

“Okay,” Ben told her.

“Will you two be alright on your own all day?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me and Rey…”

“Okay, well, I’m gonna make Han and myself something to eat before we leave,” Leia said. “I think we’ll have some toast.” Leia walked over to the counter, opening up the bag of bread and placing some plates down.

Slowly turning to Ben, Rey watched as Ben sent her a sly, little wink. He had a plan. There was definitely something on his mind. Rey just didn’t know what…

******

After Rey and Ben finished up their food they went over to the front room. They were watching some TV when Leia came in with her handbag, telling them that she was leaving.

“We’ll see you guys later then, okay?” she said.

“Okay, yeah, bye,” Ben replied with a little wave.

Rey piped up as well. “Yeah, bye. See you later.”

Rey and Ben just sat there for a little while. Neither of them spoke until they heard Han’s car leaving the driveway, and once the coast was clear, Ben stood up. There was a grin on his face as he leaned down and picked Rey up, his hands tight on her form as he held her, her own arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her legs were secured around his waist, holding on to him nice and tight. A soft giggle left her mouth at how eager he was being.

A second later Rey felt Ben’s lips on hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, and Rey couldn’t help herself as she kissed him right back. He began to move, not letting go of her as he walked over to the stairs. He walked up them, their lips still attached as they kissed, the two of them moaning as Ben found his way to the door of his room. He shoved it open with his hip, walking inside where he laid Rey down on the bed with a deep, loud groan. With dark eyes he crawled up the bed and closer to her, kissing at her fast and hard. Rey wasted no time as she kissed him right back, their lips moving together wildly until Ben pulled away from Rey with a moan.

His big hands landed on her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side before he pulled down her pants. Ben was moaning and he took off her bra next, then her panties, leaving her totally bare for him. Her cheeks were bright red as Ben stared down at her with a groan. He got up on his knees, peeling his shirt off his body before he got to work on his pants and boxers. He panted when he was done, his hard cock on display, his length throbbing.

He got down on the bed, laying on his side as he placed his arms around Rey and pulled her into him. Rey’s back was up against Ben’s chest, their bodies all close. Ben’s lips were hovering over Rey’s neck as he grabbed her top leg, wrapping it around his hard, firm hip. With wide eyes Rey looked over her shoulder, pressing her lips to his, loving the way his tongue pushed into her mouth. One of his hands landed on her bare breast, cupping at it nice and tight, his fingers pinching at her hard nipple as their tongues kept dancing together. Ben went back to cupping and squeezing at her breast, forcing a whine from Rey’s lips.

Ben let go of Rey, his hand lowering more and more until he got to his hard cock. He grabbed it, using his other arm to hold Rey flush against him. With his cock in hand he rubbed his swollen tip up and down Rey’s soaked, swollen lips.

The feeling made Rey whimper. “Oh, please fuck me.”

She felt him pushing his cock into her after that, and Rey couldn’t help herself when she just moaned Ben’s name out nice and loud. There was no one to worry about. She screamed for him, getting lost in the way Ben moaned for her right back. He began to slide in and out of her pussy, moving slowly, giving her gentle thrusts. But Rey needed more.

“Oh, God, Ben, faster,” Rey pleaded. “Harder. Please.”

With a grunt Ben kissed at her, his lips moving fast and hard against hers as he pumped into her, sliding into her nice and deep, giving her perfectly angled thrusts. He was fucking her deep and quick, his cock throbbing as he moved in and out of her, stretching out her little pussy.

“Oh, Ben, yes!” Rey cried out.

Ben didn’t stop. He kept pumping his cock into her, giving her every single inch of his length as he fucked her and made her his. His length was twitching in between her lips as he fucked her.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” he muttered into her neck. “You feel so fucking wet for me.”

“Mm, yes, don’t stop,” whined Rey.

“I won’t stop. You feel too good for me to fucking stop.”

Ben’s teeth were gritted as he pounded into her, giving her deep thrusts that filled her up to the hilt. He was moving fast and hard, his swollen tip brushing up against that sweet spot deep inside of her, forcing her to moan. Rey turned her head, looking at Ben and taking in the complete pleasure on his face. She pressed her lips to his with a whine, her eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her right back.

Ben shifted a little, his angle changing slightly as he pushed into her and hit at her sweet spot so much deeper than before. It made her eyes snap open as she pulled away from him. It felt so good. So hot. She could feel her pussy clenching around him as he pumped into her and hit that spot again and again.

“Oh, fuck me right there,” Rey said with a whisper, and thankfully, Ben did just that. She stared at him as he hit that spot over and over, slamming right into her, filling her up, letting his swollen tip press into that spot that made her shriek. “Your cock feels so good!” she cried out.

Those big hands of Ben’s held on to Rey even harder, a look of concentration in his eyes as he began to just pound into Rey. He was moving faster than ever, his thrusts oh so deep.

“Oh, God!” whined Rey, her hands grabbing at Ben’s blankets, giving them a harsh tug as he took her. She gasped when she felt Ben’s cock suddenly escape her pussy. He had been fucking her so hard, so deep, so fast that he slipped out of her. Rey literally whimpered. She wanted him to fill her up again. “Please put it back in,” she told him with a pout. “Please.”

Ben was groaning as he grabbed his cock and shoved it back into Rey. Soon he was back to giving her deep, hard thrusts, pounding into her with everything he had. Every pump of his cock was sending Rey closer and closer to the edge, that feeling blossoming deep inside of her as he slid into her pussy.

“I’m gonna cum,” Rey screamed out.

“Mm, wanna feel you cum all over my cock,” Ben replied with a grunt.

“Oh, Ben!”

Rey laid there, letting Ben fill her up, letting his cock stretch her out with fast pumps. It soon became all too much for Rey, because she was cumming a second later, her pussy gushing all over Ben’s cock as she screamed and shivered. Her back arched, his cock still slamming into her, fucking her through her orgasm. Pleasure was taking over her body, her orgasm hitting her out of nowhere, her pussy so soaked.

She was breathing heavy, slowly coming down from her high as Ben gave her gentle thrusts with his cock. Ben’s lips were on Rey’s, kissing at her softly, and she sighed before she kissed him back. Their tongues danced together for a little while before Ben grabbed his cock and pulled it out of Rey. He turned Rey so that she was on her back, his hands spreading her legs nice and wide for him. He was holding on to his length, pressing his tip to Rey’s little hole before he sunk back into her pussy, filling her up to the hilt, the both of them moaning from being connected again.

There was a dark look in Ben’s eyes as he began to thrust into Rey, and she quickly circled her arms around his back, holding him close as he kissed at her. He moved quicker, deeper, thrusting into her so hard that his heavy balls smacked at her swollen, soaked pussy. The feeling made Rey whine, a cry leaving her lips as Ben began to pump into her even faster.

“Oh, fuck me just like that!” Rey whined at him.

Ben grunted, pumping into Rey nice and deep, filling her up to the brim with his cock as he slid into her. He was moving so fast that the sight of his cock entering her pussy over and over was almost a blur, his thick cock thrusting into her wildly.

“You take me so good, Rey,” he told her with a grunt.

Rey whimpered, loving the way he was roughly pushing in and out of her, her lips sucking at his neck, leaving little love bites on his skin as he fucked her. He was relentless, fucking her so deep that Rey was pretty sure she could feel him in her stomach. She knew she was going to cum soon. She could feel it, so she moved her lips from his neck, licking at them before she spoke.

“I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered. “Please fuck me harder. Faster. Please give it to me.”

“Fuck, Rey,” hissed Ben. His hands lowered, grabbing at Rey’s hips, holding them tight as he held her in place and just pounded into her wildly.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Rey screamed. The tip of Ben’s cock was already hitting that sensitive spot deep inside of her as he slammed into her and filled her up. Pleasure was filling her body up as she raked her nails over Ben’s back, digging them into his warm skin. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Rey cried out. She couldn’t hold the words back. All she wanted to do was cum, and she wanted Ben to cum, and she wanted to feel even more pleasure.

Ben kept pounding into her, filling her up so nice and deep, making Rey’s toes curl as she gushed around him. Her little hole was squeezing at Ben, clenching around him as he pumped in and out, in and out, giving her rough thrusts as he took her, making her his. Once again Rey couldn’t hold on. She couldn’t stop herself from cumming as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her orgasm taking over her body as she screamed. Her tight hole was squeezing at Ben, sucking him deep into her as he groaned.

“Oh, fuck,” grunted Ben.

A whimper left Rey’s mouth as she felt Ben’s cock twitching and throbbing in between her walls, still pushing into her. He gave her every inch of his cock with deep, hard thrusts before he suddenly pulled out of her, kneeling over Rey as he held on to his length, jacking himself off, his shaft aimed at Rey’s stomach and breasts. He was panting wildly as his cock shot out thick, heavy loads, the liquid landing all over Rey’s bright red skin. Ben didn’t stop stroking himself until he was completely drained, until he felt spent, until he spilled out every last drop on to Rey. When he finished he let go of his cock before landing next to Rey on the bed, his breaths deep and heavy.

Rey and Ben laid there on his bed, panting as they slowly got their breaths back. Soon their skin cooled down and their pants faded into normal, soft breaths. Rey got up, reaching over to grab some tissues from the box that was sitting on Ben’s bedside cabinet. She wiped the liquid off herself before throwing the tissues into the bin by Ben’s bed. She then snuggled up to Ben, laying down on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him more. They were so close that Rey could hear his heartbeat.

“I love you,” Rey said with a whisper.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Rey grabbed at the blankets that had been thrown around during their wild love making session. She pulled at them, wrapping them around themselves as a little yawn fell from her lips. She was feeling sleepy after Ben had taken her so good and hard.

There in Ben’s bed, Rey fell asleep.

******

A few hours passed by when Rey woke up. She turned to her side, taking in the sight of a sleeping Ben. She smiled, staying there in his arms, loving the way she felt laying on his chest. But then she heard a noise. Someone was opening the front door downstairs. It must have been Han and Leia. Rey’s eyes widened and she quickly gave Ben a shake.

“Wake up!” she told him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Han and Leia are back!” she said with wide eyes.

“Oh shit,” he muttered, practically falling out of bed as he grabbed at his clothes, putting them back on in a rush.

Rey did the same thing, being quick to get dressed, hoping and praying that Han and Leia wouldn’t come upstairs and catch her and Ben getting changed. They were putting their clothes on in a wild rush, and when Ben did the last button on his trousers, Leia yelled out for them.

“Rey? Ben? Come downstairs!” she yelled.

“We’re coming!” Ben answered.

They gave each other a look before they left Ben’s room and made their way downstairs, going into the kitchen where Han and Leia were.

“We brought you guys takeaway for dinner,” Leia told them, nodding towards the big bag on the counter. “We’re feeling a little tired after our day out and didn’t feel like cooking.”

“Awesome,” Ben said with a smile.

Rey took a seat at the table, her eyes lighting up as Leia took the food out of the bag. It smelled good. She placed a Styrofoam box in front of Rey, who opened it up to reveal some fish and chips. Ben opened up his own box that had a burger inside.

They enjoyed their dinner together before Rey decided to head on up to her room to watch videos on her phone.

“Thanks for dinner,” she said softly. “I might just go to my room and spend some time on my phone.”

“Okay, no worries,” nodded Han.

“Goodnight, Rey,” said Leia.

Rey turned to look at Ben, leaning over to give him a hug, her arms wrapping around him tightly. She blushed a little as he held her and hugged her back.

“Goodnight,” he murmured into her ear.

The soft, kind way he spoke made Rey smile.

Pulling away from him, Rey looked down at Ben with a sigh, feeling a million butterflies as she looked down at him. She spun on her heels after that, going upstairs and into her room where she sat down on the edge of her bed. Her and Ben had almost been caught earlier. If Rey had kept on sleeping, Han and Leia would have found them in bed together. Naked. She had no idea what would have happened after that. And how would they explain themselves? There was no way Han and Leia would understand.

Shaking her head, Rey laid down in bed, pulling out her phone as she jumped onto YouTube. She wasted an hour or so watching videos before she let out a yawn. Even after her little nap with Ben, she was still feeling tired. And even though it was early, she thought it was best to go to sleep since she had school the next day – even though school was the last place she wanted to be.

After plugging in her phone so it could charge overnight, Rey wrapped her blankets around herself, shutting her eyes before she soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!
> 
> There is gonna be smut for a few more chapters... sorry!! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The blaring alarm woke Rey up the next morning. Monday had come around again far too quickly for her liking. She groaned, rolling over in bed as she switched the alarm off before she moved back to her original spot. She planned on keeping her eyes shut for a little while longer. School was the last place she wanted to be and she wasn’t getting up anytime soon.

With her eyes shut she laid there, wrapped up in her blankets. No one made a sound for a little while – but after a few minutes she heard Ben’s door opening and shutting, and then she heard her own door being pushed open.

“Rey, time to get up for school,” Ben told her.

Instead of answering Rey just kept her lips shut. She heard Ben sigh and walk over to her, his footsteps heavy.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Rey shook her head.

Another sigh left Ben before he climbed into bed with her, one of his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close to him. Their bodies were pressed together tightly.

“What’s wrong, Rey?”

Turning around, Rey noted the look of worry in Ben’s eyes. “I just don’t feel like going to school today.”

“Why not?”

“I’d rather stay at home with you all day, cuddled up in bed… And I just know I’m going to get bullied again today.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at Rey. “Okay, you stay here… I’ll be right back.”

Ben got off Rey’s bed suddenly, leaving her room without another word. Rey sat up in bed slightly, wondering what he was up to exactly. She laid back down, taking in the quietness around her until Ben finally came back into her room.

“Where did you go?” wondered Rey. “What was that about?”

“I told Leia that you weren’t feeling too good,” Ben said with a lazy shrug, a smile on his face. “She said you can just stay home today.”

“Wait, really?” gasped Rey.

“Mhm.”

“Oh, Ben. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.”

Ben got back into bed with Rey, scooting over close to her, pressing his warm lips to Rey’s. The girl was over the moon at the news Ben had just given her, and she quickly kissed him back, her hands landing on his cheeks while his own gripped at her waist. Their tongues danced together, the both of them moaning before Rey began to move her hand down lower and lower. She pushed it into Ben’s pants, her fingers wrapping around his already hardening length as she pumped him up and down. A little whine left her lips, so ready to play with his cock and make him moan for her, but there was a sudden knock on the door.

They both gasped. Rey pulled her hand away from Ben’s length, flopping onto the bed, pretending to be fast asleep. Leia opened up the door and entered the room a second later.

“Is she okay?” Leia asked softly.

“Yeah,” Ben answered lowly. “I think I’ll just stay in Rey’s room for now. You know, so I can keep an eye on her and just make sure she’s okay.”

“Okay,” smiled Leia. “I’m just heading off to the shops now. Would you like anything?”

“Uh, some treats would be nice.”

“Alrighty, treats it is. I’ll be back later, Ben.”

“Yeah, okay. Bye.”

Leia shut the door softly a second later, her footsteps taking her down the stairs and out the door. Rey could hear her shutting the front door from her bed. When Rey knew that Leia was most definitely gone, she turned back around with a smile on her face. She wrapped her hand around Ben’s cock again, giving it a nice squeeze, her little hand moving up and down as Ben pressed his mouth to hers. Their tongues danced together, the two of them moaning as Rey kept on playing with his cock, loving the way it twitched in her hand.

She pulled away from him after a few minutes, pulling down his pants and ripping off his shirt before she got to work on her own clothes. Soon she was bare for him, and she fell into Ben’s lap, his big hands landing on her hips as he held her nice and tight. Rey leaned down, giving Ben a deep, long kiss before he kissed her right back, his tongue shoved into her mouth. With their lips still attached, Rey lifted herself up a tiny bit before she reached behind her, grasping Ben’s cock. She moaned as she held on to it, pressing the swollen tip up against her little hole before she began to sink down his length. Inch by inch, she filled her little pussy up with his cock, his length stretching her out, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouth.

Rey kept moving, kept sinking down on to Ben’s cock until he was pushed all the way into her. When Ben was balls deep, Rey began to move, lifting her hips up slightly before she worked herself back down Ben’s cock. She was rocking her hips, just bouncing on his cock with slow motions, her lips letting out deep moans as he filled her up over and over. She gripped Ben’s shoulders, grasping him harshly as she began to move herself up and down faster and harder, wanting to pick up the pace, wanting to just feel Ben filling her up.

A hiss left Ben’s mouth, and then a moan. “God, that feels so good,” he told her. “Mm, Rey, please don’t stop. Feels so fucking good.”

Giving him a nod, Rey bit into her bottom lips, bouncing on Ben’s cock harder and faster. She was moving wildly, working her pussy up and down his cock, his heavy balls smacking at her ass each time she brought herself back down his length. Ben held her tighter, his fingers pressing into her skin harshly, his hands grasping her tight as he helped her work her pussy up and down his cock.

“Oh, Ben!” Rey cried out. “Yes!”

Ben grunted, his hands still stuck on Rey’s hips as he drove his cock right into her.

“Mm, God, faster!” Rey whined. “Harder! Please!”

Ben sat up, his broad chest pressing into Rey’s, her hard nipples pressing into his skin as he circled his big arms around her. He began to just pound into Rey at that. His cock was ramming into her, his length sliding in and out of her wet, little pussy at a wild pace. Rey gasped, her arms wrapped around Ben’s back, her nails scratching at his skin as he fucked her.

“Please don’t stop!” Rey said with a whimper. “Oh, please don’t stop!”

“Mm, don’t worry, I won’t.”

Ben then slammed his lips to Rey’s, kissing at her hard and faster before she kissed him back, her tongue dancing with his own. He carried on working his cock in and out of her, his length throbbing inside of her hole as he took her. A loud moan fell from Rey’s lips as Ben drove his cock into Rey and hit that sweet, sensitive spot deep inside of her.

“Oh, yes, fuck me right there!” whined Rey.

Ben grunted, his cock working into Rey hard and fast, his length perfectly angled so that it hit that spot over and over again. His hands were tight on her as he moved, his shaft throbbing with each pump he gave her. All Rey could do was moan and whine and whimper.

“You’re in me so deep,” Rey whispered. “Please keep going.”

As he groaned Ben kept fucking Rey. Kept slamming his length right into her, moving into her pussy at a nice, hard pace. It was all too much for Rey. She could feel that wonderful feeling of her orgasm blossoming inside of her with each thrust Ben gave her. She was close. So close.

“Mm, I’m gonna cum,” Rey told him, her eyes shut tightly. “I’m so close, Ben.”

“Oh, fuck, Rey.” Ben held on to Rey tighter, his long fingers digging into her warm skin as he slammed his length right into her, filling her right up to the hilt with his deep thrust.

Rey whimpered, moving her own hips, rocking them back and forth, trying to meet Ben’s own movements. The both of them were letting out deep, loud moans, with Ben still fucking up and into Rey, filling her up so good and deep.

“Ben!” screamed Rey. “Oh, fuck me right there!”

“Oh, fuck,” Ben grunted in response – Rey’s little pussy was squeezing at him tightly, her hole clenching around his cock.

Ben kept moving, kept pumping into her, and when he gave her a deep thrust, Rey completely lost it. She couldn’t hang on anymore, and soon her orgasm was taking over her body, her pussy gushing around Ben’s cock, soaking his length as he fucked her. Her entire body was trembling as Ben kept moving, deep groans leaving his mouth as Rey’s little hole tried to suck him deeper into her. She was cumming so hard.

The girl was a panting mess, her skin covered in a light layer of sweat as her orgasm slowly but surely faded away. Ben had slowed down, his thrusts coming to a halt as he kissed at Rey, and she wasted no time as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, kissing him right back. She soon left his lips and pressed her own to his neck, sucking at the skin there as she gave his creamy skin a few love bites. They stayed like that for a moment before Ben flipped Rey over so that she was on her back, with him hovering above her. With dark eyes he grabbed his cock, holding it tight as he pressed his tip to Rey’s entrance, sliding his thick length right into her.

They both let out moans at the same time at the feeling, with Rey’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt Ben fill her up. Ben moved at a slow, lazy pace, but Rey needed more than that.

“Faster,” she whimpered. “Please, I need you to fuck me faster.”

“Okay,” nodded Ben. With gritted teeth he pushed into her deeper, harder, faster. He was pounding into her, giving it to her good and hard, his cock stretching her out.

“Mm, just like that!” Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s back, pulling him into a heated kiss as Ben kissed her right back.

He was moving at a nice, quick pace, filling Rey up to the hilt with every pump of his cock. He was so big, and he felt so good that Rey couldn’t help herself as she moaned for him.

“Oh, Ben,” she whined. “Ben, Ben, Ben.”

“Mm, yeah,” Ben said lowly. “I’m right here.”

Rey’s hands landed on Ben’s cheeks, cupping at his face as she kissed at him, her tongue swirling around in his mouth. “Please don’t stop,” she whined as he kept thrusting into her.

“Mm, I promise I won’t,” he said with a hiss. He suddenly picked up the pace, his cock pounding into her hard and fast and deep.

“Oh, God, yes!”

Ben carried on sliding his length right into Rey, stretching her out and filling her up to the hilt. He was moving so fast that Rey could barely believe it. All Rey could do was lay there, letting pleasure take over as he fucked her.

“Mm, God, Ben,” Rey screamed for him. “I’m gonna cum again soon.”

“Fuck, Rey!” Ben grunted, grabbing one of her legs and pushing it back so that it laid against her chest. He didn’t stop moving, didn’t stop pounding into her as he filled her up with his cock.

“Fuck yes! Fuck me there!”

Ben kept grunting and groaning, his length throbbing as he slid himself into her, stretching her out and pumping into her and giving her every single inch of his cock. The veins on his length were rubbing up against her inner walls, just adding to the pleasure she was already feeling. The new position Ben had put them in was so, so good. And Ben wouldn’t let up. His thrusts were relentless as he pounded into the girl, while Rey lowered a hand, trying to press a finger to her clit. But Ben shoved her hand away, replacing her finger with his thumb, using the pad of it to rub the most wonderful circles against her swollen, slick clit.

“Ben!” Rey screamed. “Your cock feels so good!”

He kept thrusting into Rey. Kept filling her up, his thumb still on her clit, playing with her swollen bud. Every movement, every action, every heavy pant from Ben pushed Rey nearer and nearer to the edge. She was so close, and when Ben gave her another perfectly angled thrust, she knew she was once again going to be seeing stars.

“I’m cumming!” cried out Rey. She was whining and whimpering as Ben carried on slamming his cock in and out of her. She could feel her hole gushing out her sweet juices, coating Ben’s cock as she clenched around him yet again.

Ben pulled out of Rey with a groan, getting up on his knees, his hand wrapped around his cock as he pumped himself up and down at a nice, fast pace. His swollen tip was bright red as he aimed himself at Rey’s stomach. He was grunting deeply, his teeth clenched as he soon shot out his load all over Rey’s stomach. There was a look of darkness in his eyes as he spilled himself all over Rey, not stopping until he had milked himself.

When he was spent he fell on to the bed next to Rey, panting deeply. Rey was the same. She was taking in deep breaths, overwhelmed by what had just happened. That had felt so, so good. Soon both of them were breathing normally once more, and that was when Rey turned to Ben.

“I’m gonna go have a shower before Leia gets back,” she told him.

“Okay,” he nodded, leaning over to give Rey a soft, sweet kiss.

Rey got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom before she hopped into the shower. Once she was all clean she made her way into her room, her eyes lighting up when she saw Ben in there. He was wearing his own pyjamas, and Rey quickly placed a dressing gown on before she got into bed with Ben. She rested her head on his chest, sighing as he wrapped an arm around her.

It all felt perfect.

******

A few hours went by and Rey’s eyes slowly fluttered open. She had fallen asleep. She could hear Leia screaming from downstairs. She was asking for some help from Ben.

“I’m coming!” Ben called out to her before turning to Rey. “I’m gonna go give her a hand.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. “I’ll come with you as well.”

“Okay, yeah.”

They both went downstairs, and Ben made his way outside as he helped Leia bring in some of the shopping bags Leia had with her. Once that job was done with, Leia placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Rey.

“And how are you feeling now?” Leia wondered.

“I’m feeling a little better,” Rey answered with a little shrug.

“Okay, that’s good then!” Leia said with a smile. She then began going through the bags, placing the food in the pantry and fridge, but her eyes lingered on Ben for a second. “Wait, what’s that on your neck?”

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Come over here for a second…” Leia said, watching Ben curiously as he moved closer to her. She pushed Ben’s dark locks out of the way, revealing some bruises on his neck. “Why are there bruises on your skin?”

Rey could feel herself blushing immediately. Leia was looking at the love bites she had given Ben. She stared at Ben, waiting to see how he’d answer, but before Ben could even speak, she pointed to the front room.

“Go take a look in the mirror,” Leia told him.

Ben did just that, with Leia and Rey closely following him. Rey watched as Ben stood there in front of the mirror, his fingers running over his neck and his eyes widening, and Rey knew then and there that he understood what the marks were.

“What are they?” Leia asked.

“Probably just insect bites,” Ben said with a shrug. “I leave my bedroom window open at night-time.”

“Well, those insects must really like your neck,” Leia said with a soft chuckle.

Ben let out a fake laugh, his eyes landing on Rey for a second. She could see the fear and panic on his face. They had almost been caught. Again. They could have just been exposed, but thankfully Leia bought Ben’s lie.

All Rey could do was hope they wouldn’t get that close to being found out again…

******

It was dinner time, and Rey hadn’t been able to miss the fact that Ben kept trying to hide those love bites Rey had given him. She knew why. It was in case Han saw them and realised what they were. She was thankful he did a good job at hiding them. She ate her dinner quietly, biting into the food Leia had cooked until she was all done. It was getting late, and Rey had to head off to bed.

“I’m gonna go to sleep now,” Rey said with a soft yawn. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Rey,” Leia told her.

Han smiled at her. “Goodnight. I’m glad you’re feeling better.

Rey then looked over at Ben, giving him a warm hug, loving the way his broad body felt as she held him nice and tight. His hands felt so good on her.

“Goodnight, Rey,” he whispered into her ear.

Rey slowly pulled away from him, wishing she could have hugged him longer. But she knew she couldn’t do that. Not in front of Han and Leia. Instead she spun on her heels and made her way to her room, laying down in bed with a sigh. She couldn’t stop thinking about how close they had been to getting caught. Leia had seen those love bites, but thankfully, Ben had come up with a lie that she had bought. Thank God, Rey thought to herself.

Instead of focusing on that for too much longer, Rey turned on her side, wrapping her blankets around herself as she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but NSFW WARNING again!!

There was the sound of a creak, and even though it was soft and quiet, it still woke Rey up. She groaned softly, realising then that it wasn’t her alarm that had woken her up. Turning around, she looked at her door, her eyes widening when she saw Ben standing there. Their eyes locked, the both of them just gazing at each other.

“Hi,” Ben said softly.

“Hi,” Rey replied, trying to be just as quiet.

Ben moved towards the bed, lifting up her blankets as he got settled in next to her. His big arm wrapped around her tightly, pulling her up against him, her back pressing into his broad chest. Rey looked over her shoulder, staring at Ben.

“Do you know what time it is?” she asked.

Looking down at his watch, Ben nodded. “It’s nearly seven. But you don’t need to get up until seven-thirty.”

“Oh, okay.”

Ben then pressed his lips to hers, his tongue pushing in between her lips softly. The feeling made Rey moan as she kissed him back, her eyes fluttering shut. She felt Ben push one of his big hands into her bottoms, his thumb pressing into her clit. The sensation made Rey whine, pleasure already filling up her body.

“Ben,” she said with a whine.

But Ben wasted no time as he kissed at her, like he was trying to muffle the sound. “Shh,” he told her.

For a second Rey had forgotten about Leia and Han. She nodded, pressing her lips together as Ben began to circle his thumb against her clit. He was rubbing at her softly and slowly, playing with her swollen bud, and while it felt like heaven, Rey needed more.

“Need you inside of me,” she begged.

“Mm, fuck, okay. But you have to be quiet,” Ben said, his tone a little stern.

Rey gave him an eager nod. “I will be. I promise.”

Ben moved his thumb from Rey’s bud and yanked down her bottoms, revealing her little pussy. He then got to work on her top, peeling that off of her, both sets of material thrown to the floor. Eager hands landed on his own bottoms, shoving them down before he pulled off his top. He was bare. She was bare. They were both exposed for each other.

A hand landed on Rey’s leg, and Ben moved it so that it was wrapped tightly around his hip. Using his other hand, he pulled Rey against him firmly, their bodies pressed together. He grabbed at his cock, pumping himself up and down before he pressed his swollen tip to Rey’s little hole. He pushed into her slowly, filling her up inch by inch.

“Oh, Ben,” whined Rey.

Ben kissed at her, silencing her moans. “You have to be quiet. You don’t want Han and Leia to hear us.

“Mm, sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Ben then pulled out slightly, thrusting back into Rey, filling her up over and over again at a nice, slow, easy pace.

His movements were gentle and it felt so, so good to have Ben’s cock buried deep inside of her. He was stretching her out perfectly, but Rey had to have it faster. Harder. Deeper.

“Ben, please move faster,” she whispered.

Ben grunted, picking up the pace as he slid into Rey nice and fast. He was filling her up harder, his cock throbbing inside of her hole as he stretched her out and pumped himself into her. Rey’s toes curled, her hands grabbing at her covers, yanking at them tightly as Ben took her and fucked her nice and hard. She had to bite her lip to keep the moans from spilling.

And he was relentless with his thrusts too. He was giving it to her so fast and good and hard. All Rey could feel was Ben’s nice, thick cock pushing into her deeply. She turned around, looking at him with wide eyes, wanting to feel him inside of her forever.

“Please don’t stop,” Rey pleaded.

Ben gave her a nod. “I promise I won’t stop.”

Passion took over and their lips met, their tongues dancing as Ben just kept pounding into Rey. His long, thick cock was pushed into her so deep – right to the hilt, and his swollen tip hit that sweet spot that was inside of her. She couldn’t help herself when she let out a shrill moan. But then Ben suddenly stopped moving, his thrusts coming to a halt.

“You have to be quiet,” Ben muttered.

“I’m sorry. You just feel so good,” she pouted.

“I know, but if you’re too loud we could get caught.”

“Sorry. I promise I’ll be quiet. Just please don’t stop fucking me. Please.”

After giving Rey a nod Ben kissed at her again, his tongue shoved into her mouth as he pumped into her. He was moving so hard, so fast, his length pushing into her so perfectly deep. His rough pace was sending waves of pleasure up and down her body.

“Oh God,” Rey whined. She buried her face in her pillow, doing her best to hide her moans. But Ben just felt so good. She let out more and more moans until she heard Ben whisper out her name.

“I’m trying to be quiet,” whispered Rey. “I’m doing my best.”

Rey felt Ben’s hand on her chin. He had turned her around, forcing her to look at him. He pressed his soft lips to her own, kissing at her deeply and keeping their mouths attached as he carried on moving in and out of her. He kept up with his quick pace, making sure to fuck Rey hard and fast and rough. After a few long moments Ben pulled away from Rey, letting out a deep pant, and that was when Rey couldn’t help but let out a loud moan of pleasure. Ben’s hand landed on her mouth, covering her lips as he kissed at her head, his pace picking up yet again. He was groaning softly, pounding into her as Rey let out muffled whines.

“Oh, Ben,” she said from behind his hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he said with gritted teeth, sinking into her nice and deep until he suddenly stopped moving. He could hear a noise. It was Han and Leia. His eyes widened and he grabbed at Rey’s blanket, throwing it over the both of them before he gave Rey a stern look. “Shh,” he told her.

Holding back any moans Rey wanted to let out, she just gave Ben a nod, his hand still covering her lips. They could hear Han and Leia exiting their room and going downstairs, and when they were sure that Han and Leia were gone, they carried on. Ben slid his cock deep into Rey, fucking her hard and fast, his hand still in place over her mouth. He was slamming into her fast, giving it to her rough.

Rey was whining into Ben’s hand, completely in awe of the pleasure he was giving her. “Fuck me just like that,” she whispered.

Ben kissed at her cheeks, giving her a nod. “I will.”

And he did what he said. He pounded into her deep and hard, every single thrust so perfectly angled. Rey’s hand gripped the covers tightly, her fingers yanking at them as she just moaned and moaned.

“I’m gonna cum,” Rey said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as that wonderful feeling began to blossom inside of her.

Ben’s hand moved from her mouth, his lips pressing against hers as he kissed her hard and fast. He was pounding into her, using all of his energy as he fucked her. As he moved in and out of her he could feel Rey’s little hole squeezing at him and clenching at his cock. She was so close. Her lips were gripping him so tight that she almost pushed him right out of her.

“Fuck,” grunted Ben. He grabbed at Rey’s leg that was wrapped around his hip and pushed her legs together. She felt even tighter. Even better. She felt so, so good, like she was clenching around him more and more.

“Oh my God,” whined Rey. “Please don’t stop moving.”

They were both moaning, sounds of pleasure leaving their lips as Ben slammed his cock into her. Rey turned her head, kissing Ben, his lips muffling both of their loud moans. They stayed like that, not changing their position as Ben pounded in and out, in and out. Rey pulled away from Ben’s lips, unable to hold back her moans.

“Oh, Ben,” she let out, her eyes shut tightly. She felt herself cumming, a wonderful heat taking over her body as she squeezed at Ben’s cock. She was gushing right around him.

A groan left Ben’s lips as he felt Rey clenching at him, her little pussy pulling him in deeper and deeper. He kept moving, kept thrusting, kept filling her up as his own peak took over his body.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he muttered out. He rammed his cock into Rey three more times, filling her up deep before he pulled out, watching as Rey laid down on her back.

Ben held his cock tightly, jacking himself off until he spilled his seed all over Rey’s stomach with a deep, loud groan. His head was thrown back as he played with himself, milking his cock so that every last drop had shot out of him. Rey’s stomach was covered in his seed.

When he was spent he leaned down, giving Rey a kiss. “I’m gonna go take a shower now…”

“Okay,” nodded Rey.

She watched as he got out of bed and picked up his pyjamas before he ducked out of Rey’s room. After he left Rey cleaned up the cum on her stomach before realising that it was a good idea to get up. Her alarm was going to go off soon anyway.

Even though Rey was a little tired from her love making session with Ben, she knew she had to get up and get ready for school. She put on some fresh clothes before heading downstairs to get something to eat. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Han and Leia sitting there eating, and they both shot her a smile.

“Good morning,” Leia greeted her. “You’re up early. You’re up before your alarm.”

“Yep,” nodded Rey. “I’m just gonna make some breakfast.”

“Okay.”

Rey got to work on putting together her first meal of the day before sitting down at the table with Han and Leia. The three of them sat there eating peacefully before Ben came into the kitchen as well. Rey looked up from her plate, staring at Ben and his damp hair. He looked gorgeous. Rey smiled at him, blushing slightly as he gave her a smile right back. He then grabbed himself a bowl and poured himself some cereal. Then he sat down at the table, the four of them chowing down on their breakfast.

When they were all finished with their meals Rey and Ben got themselves ready to leave the house. They grabbed their bags and shoes before turning to Leia, sending the woman a wave.

“Bye,” Ben told her.

“Yeah, bye,” nodded Rey. “See you in the afternoon.”

“Bye, you two,” Leia said with a warm smile. “You have a good day.”

And with that, Rey and Ben hopped into Ben’s car. He drove slowly, the two of them getting to Rey’s school a little while later. She sighed as she saw the building before turning to look at Ben with big eyes.

“Bye, Ben,” she said softly.

“Bye, Rey…” Ben opened his arms up for Rey, signalling for her to give him a hug.

Rey smiled at him, falling into his arms and sighing at the way he held her. His arms felt so strong, so big, so perfect. A little sigh left her mouth, wanting nothing more than to just stay there right in his arms, letting him hold her all day. But Rey knew she couldn’t do that.

Biting into her bottom lip, Rey pulled away from Ben, giving him a little wave. “Bye, Ben,” she told him.

“See ya, Rey,” he told her. “Have a good day.”

Rey opened up the door before she hopped out on to the pavement, pushing the door shut with her hip. She walked backwards, watching as Ben drove off, giving him one more wave and watching as he waved back at her. Soon she could no longer see his car, and that was a sign for Rey to begin her school day – even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

******

Rey was beyond thankful that it was time for her break, and that she had gone the whole morning without getting bullied. As soon as Rey heard the bell signalling the start of her break, she made her way to her favourite tree to sit up against. But that was when Hux, Rose, Poe, and Finn circled around her. She was surrounded.

“Where were you yesterday?” Hux asked her.

“None of your business,” Rey muttered.

All that did was make Hux laugh.

“Aw, Rey, we all missed you so much,” Rose said with a fake pout, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Just leave me alone,” Rey told them.

“No,” Hux barked at her. “If you tell on us, you’ll regret it, Rey. I promise.”

Rey gulped, but she quickly shoved past them, making a run for it and bolting towards that tree she loved so much. She sat down against it, going on her phone and immediately texting Ben and telling him what Hux warned her about. It didn’t take long for Ben to reply.

**Don’t worry about him. I’ll talk to Hux later when I come get you.**

_Okay. Thank you._

With the message sent, she wondered what Ben was going to do when he came and picked her up. What would he say?

Rey spent the rest of her break sitting against the tree, waiting for the bell to ring before she sighed and got up, ready for her next class.

******

The school day finally came to an end and Rey was quickly leaving the building. She could hear Hux yelling at her from behind, but she ignored him. He wouldn’t let up, though.

“Answer me!” Hux screamed out angrily.

Rey ran at that. She made her way to Ben, and the second she saw him, she saw a look of annoyance on his face. And rage. She watched as Ben began to stomp over to Hux, something that made Hux turn around and run away. But Ben chased after him with Rey quickly following behind.

She watched as Ben grabbed Hux by the shirt, holding the material tight.

“Leave Rey alone!” Ben barked.

Hux laughed at that. “And what are you gonna do?”

Ben gritted his teeth and balled up his fist, punching Hux right in the face. Rey gasped, hearing the sounds of other students’ screams at Ben’s actions. Hux hit the ground, blood pouring from his nose.

“If you keep bullying Rey I’ll do a lot worse than that,” Ben muttered at Hux.

Hux nodded, whimpering as he just cried in response.

“Do you understand what I just fucking said?” Ben snapped.

“Yes. I’m sorry,” Hux said with a pout.

Rey couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had never seen Ben look that furious.

A teacher suddenly came out of one of the rooms, walking over to the three of them.

“What happened here?” asked the woman.

“Rey was being bullied,” Ben said with gritted teeth. “No one was doing anything to help her so I had to do something about it myself.”

“You shouldn’t be punching students,” the teacher scolded.

“He deserved it.”

The woman shook her head. “You can’t be on this property anymore. You’re banned from here on out.”

“Whatever,” Ben rolled his eyes.

He walked away, leaving a crying Hux laying on the ground. Rey had no choice but to chase after Ben to the car. She still couldn’t believe what she had just seen as he drove her home.

******

It was night time and Rey had finished up her dinner. Ben had gone to his own room straight after eating. He had been angry and annoyed the whole afternoon. Rey couldn’t help but follow him up to his room, feeling curious. She knocked on his door, waiting for a response.

“Yeah?” he called out.

Rey made her way into his room before shutting the door behind her. She got into bed with Ben, resting her head on his chest and sighing as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her nice and close. She smiled when he gave her forehead a sweet, little kiss. They stayed like that, not speaking for a long while, but then Ben finally broke the silence.

“Are you okay?” asked Ben.

Rey looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are you mad at me?”

Ben shook his head, his eyes locked onto hers. “I’m not. I could never be angry with you, Rey. Why would you think that?”

“It’s just… You look really annoyed right now.”

Ben gave her a sweet, warm smile at that. “I’m annoyed that no one did anything about you being bullied at school. And I’m annoyed that Hux is such an asshole.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey smiled.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. You know, being all angry and stuff.”

“No, it’s okay,” Rey said, craning her neck to give Ben a kiss, and she sighed when she felt him kiss her back. They just stayed like that, kissing each other softly and slowly before Ben pulled away from her.

“Do you wanna watch a movie with me?” he asked.

That sounded perfect, so Rey gave Ben a nod. She watched as Ben got out of bed, grabbing his TV remote before he turned the television on. He got Netflix started up and picked a movie before placing his remote down on the bedside table. He then got back into bed with Rey, holding her close, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Rey smiled, resting her head on his chest as her eyes stayed stuck on the TV screen.

The movie was fine and all, but there was just something about being in Ben’s arms that made her feel so calmed and relaxed. Rey soon found herself feeling rather sleepy, her eyelids feeling heavy. A soft yawn fell from her lips, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep right there in the comfort of Ben’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

The months went on and on, and soon Rey had finished up every single one of her exams. It was a relief. She was done with school and she would never have to worry about seeing her bullies ever again. Finally. She was beyond relieved. Another plus was that she got to sleep in on the weekdays… No more getting up early to get up and ready for school. But what she was most excited about was being able to spend more alone time with Ben. Now she didn’t have to waste her hours away at school. Instead she could be with him, and the thought alone made her heart flutter. Her and Ben had continued on with their secret relationship. Han and Leia still had no clue what was going on – though Leia did nearly catch them kissing once. It had been a close one.

It was a Saturday morning and when Rey awoke, she stretched her arms above her head, letting out a soft groan. She got out of bed and put on some clothes before she made her way to Ben’s room to see if he was up yet. She gave his door a knock, but he didn’t call out to her. She thought he might have already woken up and was just downstairs eating breakfast, but when Rey pushed his door open, he was still sleeping in bed.

Stepping into his room, Rey shut his door behind her, tip toeing over to his bed. She got under the covers, facing him with a smile, taking in the peaceful look on his face. Rey gave his nose a little poke, touching it lightly.

“Ben,” she whispered.

He didn’t wake up, though. He just kept snoring.

Rey came up with an idea then. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his, kissing at him softly, waiting for him to respond. It didn’t take him long. It took just a few moments for Ben to start kissing her right back, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her tight against him. They kissed and moaned, their tongues dancing together before Rey pulled away with a slight gasp. She stared at Ben and he sent her a smile, her own lips curling some more to smile right back.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Another minute or so went by where they just looked at one another before they kissed at each other once again. Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths as they let out soft moans. As they kissed Rey’s hand crept down lower and lower, not stopping until she pressed her hand over Ben’s pyjama bottoms. She grabbed at his cock, whining at how it was already growing hard behind the soft material. She rubbed and pumped at his cock, her fingers pressing into him over his bottoms. Ben clearly loved it as he let out a moan against Rey’s lips. She carried on, kept moving her hand along his cock before Ben pulled away from her lips with a little grunt.

“I need to be inside you, Rey,” Ben said lowly.

“Mm, okay,” she nodded at him. Rey got to work on pulling off her own clothes while Ben did the same with his own. They were both bare for each other a minute later, with Rey laying down on her back as Ben got settled in between her wide spread legs.

Ben wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping himself up and down three times before he pressed his swollen tip to Rey’s dripping pussy. He slid into her, the both of them letting out moans as he filled her up. He moved softly, gently, taking Rey at a slow pace, moving in and out of her with almost timid thrusts. The feeling made Rey mewl, and Ben quickly kissed at her. Rey pushed her tongue into his mouth, kissing him back. As they kissed Ben kept moving at that easy pace, but Rey needed more.

“Oh, please fuck me harder,” Rey whispered. “Faster. Please. I need it.”

“Mm, okay,” moaned Ben. He listened to Rey, his cock pushing into Rey so deep and hard and fast. He was fucking her wildly as Rey’s arms and legs wrapped around his form, pulling him in closer as he just let loose and pounded into her little hole.

“Mm, fuck me just like that,” gasped Rey.

“Fuck, I will.”

Ben, with gritted teeth, slammed his cock right into Rey. He was filling her up good and deep, his heavy balls smacking up against her wet lips, the sound of their skin slapping together filling up the room. He was ramming right into her, and Rey thought she could keep her moans at a low volume until his long cock hit that sweet spot deep, deep inside of her.

“Oh, Ben!” she screamed out. She moaned, feeling Ben’s lips on her own as he kissed her.

“Shh,” he told her.

Nodding at him, Rey understood why he wanted her to be quiet. “Sorry,” she said with a whisper, letting Ben kiss at her long and deep.

“It’s okay,” Ben muttered when he pulled away from her. He went back to concentrating on pounding into Rey’s pussy, his thick length pushing in and out, in and out.

The both of them were finding it hard to keep their sounds of pleasure to themselves, so Ben slammed his lips to Rey’s, the noises suddenly muffled as he pounded into her. Rey knew for a fact that he was going to cum any second now. She _had_ been playing with his cock before he started fucking her. He carried on pumping into her, pulling apart from Rey’s lips to let out a long, deep breath.

“Mm, Ben, I’m gonna cum soon,” Rey whimpered.

“Mm, so am I,” he grunted.

With that, Ben began to just absolutely pound his length into Rey’s pussy. He moved fast. Hard. His cock slamming into her nice and deep and fast and wild.

“Oh, God,” Rey whined. “Keep fucking me like that.”

“I will, Rey, fuck.” As soon as he finished talking he slammed his cock deep into Rey, his perfectly angled cock hitting that spot once more.

Rey’s eyes widened, a feeling of pleasure taking over her body. “Fuck me faster. Fuck me harder. Please, please, please.”

“Mm, fuck.” Ben’s big hands landed on Rey’s hips, holding her tight as he just slammed into her over and over. It felt so good, so hot. He was so deep inside of her.

“Ben!”

“Fuck, Rey!”

He wouldn’t let up. He kept working his length into her at a wild pace. It felt so good that Rey had to grab at his blankets, gripping them harshly as Ben thrusted into her. Her back arched, her lips trembling as he kept fucking her hard and fast.

“Keep fucking me!” she whined. “Please!”

And Ben did just that. He slammed into her hard and fast, and with just a few more thrusts, Rey found herself totally losing it. She was cumming right around Ben’s cock, gushing around his length as she shuddered and met her peak.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Ben said with gritted teeth.

“Mm, cum inside me. Please,” she whined. “You can do it. It’s okay, it’s safe. I have the implant injection. Please do it. Please cum inside me.”

“Okay,” Ben nodded, a look of lust in his eyes. He kept moving, kept slamming his length into her, kept filling her up with his thick cock until he couldn’t hold on anymore. All it took were a few more thrusts until he let out a loud grunt and shot his load right into Rey’s pussy. He filled her up nice and deep, giving her every last drop.

The feeling alone made Rey smile. There was a twinkle in her eyes as her wet pussy turned even wetter. It felt so good to have Ben cumming inside of her. The warm, sticky feeling made her giggle, made her feel good, like it had brought the two of them even closer.

Ben pumped his cock into Rey a few more times, her little pussy milking him, and with one last grunt, he slowly pulled out of her, laying down by her side. He pulled her into him, letting her rest her head on his chest as the both of them slowly caught their breaths back. Ben’s hand ran up and down Rey’s arm, gently tracing her skin as he held her tight and close. She felt like she was in heaven as he held her flush against him. After a while they pulled apart, the both of them laying on their sides as they stared at one another.

“How’d you get the implant injection without Han and Leia knowing?” wondered Ben.

“Oh. Well, I rang the doctor’s office up and made the appointment, but I didn’t let Leia know that I was getting it,” said Rey. “I just told her that I was feeling a little sick and needed some medicine. Leia took me down to the doctor’s later.”

“Okay,” Ben gave her a nod. He leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss before he pulled away from her. “We should probably get up and get dressed.”

“Mm, okay.”

Rey climbed out of Ben’s bed and grabbed at her dirty clothes from the floor. She then made her way back to her bedroom where she changed into some nice, fresh clothes. When she was ready she left her bedroom and went downstairs into the kitchen to make some breakfast. When she got inside she found Ben in there: he was already getting started on making his first meal of the day. Han and Leia were sat at the table, munching on some cereal.

“Good morning, Rey,” Leia greeted with a smile.

Rey smiled at her right back. “Good morning.” She then went over to the counter and grabbed a bowl, pouring her own cereal before she joined everyone at the table. She ate her breakfast happily, wondering what the rest of the day would bring her…

******

The morning went by pretty fast and soon the afternoon came along. Leia had gone out to meet up with one of her friends and Han and Rey had been busy watching a movie in the living room. Ben had told her that he was going to have a nap, so she left him alone in his room. But her phone buzzed a half an hour into the movie, letting Rey know that she had a message – a message from Ben.

**Are you doing anything?**

_Yeah, I’m downstairs. I’m watching a movie with Han._

**I’m kinda bored. Wanna come keep me some company?**

A smile appeared on Rey’s face as she saw that Ben had sent her a little winky face emoji. She knew exactly what he wanted, and if she was being honest, she wanted the exact same thing. So, she quickly gave him a reply.

_Alright, I’m coming._

Rey then turned to Han whose eyes were stuck on the TV. “I’m just gonna go upstairs.”

“Okay, no worries,” he said with a nod, his gaze still stuck on the television.

With a smile on her face, Rey made her way upstairs, going straight to Ben’s bedroom. She opened up his door, looking at him intensely, taking in the dark look in his eyes.

“Hi,” Ben said, breaking the silence.

“Hi,” Rey replied, biting into her bottom lip.

He opened up his arms, signalling for Rey to come over and let him hold her, and Rey pounced. There was a smile on her face as she got on his bed and fell into his arms, letting him wrap the long limbs right around her. He held her tight, not an inch of air between the two of them as he embraced her. They stayed like that, just getting lost in each other’s touch before Ben’s lips slammed into Rey’s. They kissed each other, their tongues dancing together as they let out long, deep moans. Then Ben’s hands began to pull at Rey’s clothes, and Rey mimicked his actions, the both of them tugging at the material until they were both bare for each other. Rey laid down on the bed, her legs spread as Ben sat in between them and pushed them apart.

“You have to be quiet,” Ben told her. “Han is home.”

“I will be. Don’t worry.”

Ben nodded and gave her a kiss, his hand on his cock as he held his length and aimed it at her wet, little hole. He then slid into her, with Rey’s eyes widening as that wonderful, stretched out feeling met her. She was in heaven once again as Ben pushed into her nice and deep, not stopping until she was filled to the brim with his thick, throbbing cock. With his length pushed inside of her he began to move properly, pumping his length into Rey at a nice, fast pace. The sensation made Rey whimper out Ben’s name, her arms wrapped right around his back as her nails raked against his skin. He kept pumping into her, his thrusts relentless.

“I love you,” Ben said with a mutter.

“Oh, I love you too,” she replied, pulling Ben into a kiss, their tongues dancing as Ben thrusted into her nice and fast.

But it was then that the bedroom door opened up, and there was Han, standing in the doorway as he spoke.

“Ben, I need help with something downstairs, can you…? What the _fuck_?!” the man snapped.

Ben and Rey gasped. Ben moved, pulling himself out of Rey as he grabbed at his blankets, covering up his body. Rey did the same, quick to cover up her bare body with the blankets around her.

“Wait,” Ben said with a pant. “Just let me explain.”

“I don’t need you to explain anything,” Han said with gritted teeth. There was a fire in his eyes. “Get away from Rey right now!”

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Ben pleaded, “I swear!”

All Han did was growl. He stormed over to Ben, slapping the boy across the face with a sharp, loud smack. Ben grunted, hitting the floor as he grabbed the side of his face, tears leaving his eyes.

“Leave Ben alone!” Rey cried out with wide eyes.

“Rey, stay out of this,” Han snapped as he looked over at Rey. “And stop defending him!”

Han was clearly in a rage. He slapped at Ben again with a harsh hand, and the action made her cry. She got off Ben's bed, storming over to Han, giving him a push backwards.

“Stop it!” she whimpered. “Leave him alone!”

But Han didn’t even look at Rey. His eyes were stuck on Ben.

“Get out of this fucking house before I do something I regret!” Han said with a growl.

Ben gave Han a slow nod as he grabbed at his clothes, his cheeks stained with tears and his skin red from the smacks he had been given. He walked out of the room, and all Rey could do was watch on in horror.

“Ben!” she tried, about to step forward and chase after him, but Han had his strong hands on her. He was holding her back. He was stopping her from leaving.

“Rey, just let him go,” Han snapped, his voice harsh. “Don’t you get it? He’s done something unforgivable to you.”

All Rey could do was whimper as the minutes went by. Then there was the sound of the front door being slammed shut before Rey heard Ben’s car screeching out of the driveway. He was gone. And Rey was furious.

“Let me go!” Rey yelled, hating that Han still had his hands on her.

Han did, staring down at Rey with eyes full of worry. “Rey… Do you… Do you even understand what Ben was doing to you?”

“Yes, of course I do,” Rey tried to explain. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him, hoping he would see her side of things. “I _wanted_ Ben to do that to me. I let him do it. It was consensual!”

Han shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “But how? How could you and Ben sleep together? It’s not right, Rey!”

But Rey didn’t want to hear that. “I love Ben!” she screamed. “And he loves me! We never saw each other as siblings. Ever. It’s not a big deal. We aren’t related.” She watched as Han opened his mouth up to speak, but Rey wasn’t about to listen to him for a minute longer. “Don’t! Don’t talk to me!” With a blanket still wrapped around her, Rey stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Han behind. She didn’t want to deal with him. She just wanted to see Ben.

******

Night-time came and Ben was still gone, which was something Leia picked up on straight away since his car wasn’t outside. When she came back home she saw an angry looking Han in the front room. His eyes were dark and his brows were furrowed.

“Where’s Ben?” Leia asked.

“I kicked him out of the house,” Han responded, his voice low.

“What?” she gasped. “Why?!”

“I… I caught him and Rey… Having sex…”

“Why… Why would you kick Ben out over that?” Leia frowned.

“What?” grunted Han. “Are you _okay_ with what they were doing?”

Leia rolled her eyes at that. “You must be either blind or stupid, Han. How could you not know that Ben was in love with Rey? He’s been in love with her for years, and she loves him right back.”

“It’s not right!” snapped Han. “They shouldn’t be doing things like that together. I can’t understand how you can even defend them sleeping together and loving each other like that… It’s wrong, Leia. Very wrong!”

A loud sigh left Leia’s lips. “They aren’t _actually_ related, Han. And it’s none of our business who Ben falls in love with. That’s our son’s business.”

“God, I can’t believe this,” grunted Han, his hands rubbing at his face.

There were tears in Rey’s eyes as Han and Leia just screamed at each other. She couldn’t make out every single word from her bedroom, but she knew they were angry. And she knew Han was furious with her and Ben. She grabbed her phone, sending Ben a text, hoping and praying that he would listen to her.

_Please come back home. I miss you so much. And I’m so worried about you. Please._

With a sigh Rey laid down in bed, her eyes stuck on her phone screen, just waiting to see a reply from Ben. But the minutes turned to hours, and that worry Rey felt for Ben just grew. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing or if he was okay…

Soon Rey couldn’t even keep her eyes open anymore, and she just let them shut, her head gently falling into her pillow as she was met with sleep. Her last thought was a wish. She hoped she would find herself in the morning with Ben’s arms wrapped around her as he whispered into her ear about how everything would be okay. She prayed her wish would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Rey had been fast asleep when she was awoken by the loud ringing of the home phone. Even though it was downstairs the shrill noise made Rey’s eyes snap open. Could that be Ben? Maybe he couldn’t get through to her own phone so he was left to call up the home number? She prayed it was him. She wanted to hear his voice and know that he was okay, and even though they had only spent a few hours apart, Rey already missed him so, so much. The noise made Rey jump out of bed, her feet loud on the carpet as she bolted downstairs and to the phone. She picked it up with a pant, holding it up to her ear with wide eyes.

“Hello?” she answered, hoping and praying that she would hear Ben’s deep voice.

But that’s not what she got. She could hear a woman on the phone. She was asking if she was speaking to Leia. Rey let out a sigh as disappointment filled her up.

“No, this is Rey,” the girl said. “Leia’s sleeping right now.”

“Oh, okay, I see,” the woman continued. “I was calling so I could talk to her about her son Ben. I’m a doctor at Alfred Hospital and we need to let her know that her son has been in a bad car accident.”

Rey almost dropped the phone then and there. She could feel her knees shaking, her grip on the phone loosening as her throat went dry. “W-what?” Her entire body began to shake, tears filling up her eyes as she tried to take in the news.

“He’s currently in intensive care over here at the hospital.”

“Is… Is Ben okay?”

“He’s in a stable condition right now. But… He did suffer some bad injuries.”

A whimper left Rey’s mouth at that. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Ben and see him staring back at her with a smile. She just wanted him to be okay, but the tears in her eyes just couldn’t stop falling. “Can… Can I come in and see him now?”

“Yes, of course. Just let the woman at the front desk know who you are and then someone will take you in to see Ben.”

“Okay. Thank you. I’m on my way,” Rey said with a whimper. She hung up the phone, immediately turning around as she ran up the stairs, in a total rush to get dressed. She was yanking open her drawers and making all kinds of noises, but she didn’t care at that point. It didn’t take her long to get her clothes on, and it was when she slid her feet into her shoes that she heard Han and Leia’s door opening up.

Rey pulled her door open roughly, coming face to face with them, and it took Leia just seconds to notice that something was wrong.

“Rey, you’ve been crying,” pouted Leia. “What’s wrong? Why are you all dressed up? Where are you going?”

Taking in a shaky breath, Rey stared at Leia, tears still streaming down her face. “Ben… Ben’s been in a car accident… He’s at the hospital…”

With that, Rey turned around, sprinting back down the stairs before Leia could even get a word in. All she cared about was seeing Ben. She bolted out of the house, her shoes loudly patting against the ground as she stormed down the street, the cold morning air on her skin as she moved. Her heart was racing and her mouth felt all dry as she ran and ran, but that didn’t stop her. No. She needed to get to the hospital, and when she finally saw the big building come into view, she finally allowed herself to take in a long, deep breath. Still moving fast, Rey made her way into the hospital, panting wildly as she ran up to the front desk. She rested her hands on it, doing her best to breathe properly as she looked at the wide-eyed woman at the computer.

“Hi there,” the woman greeted. “Can I help you?”

“I’m… Here… To… See… Ben,” Rey managed to let out. “Got a call… That he was in a car accident… And in intensive care…”

“Oh, yes. Please follow me. I’ll show you where Ben is.”

Still out of breath, Rey just nodded, quickly following the woman who led her through hallway after hallway. She wanted to speed up time and just see him in front of her already.

“We’re not too far away now,” the woman said, looking over her shoulder. “His room is at the end of this hallway. It’s on the left. The very last room.”

Rey couldn’t stay put at that point. She bolted again, not caring that her breath wasn’t back to normal as she sprinted down the hallway. She didn’t care about the strange looks people were giving her as she finally made it to the end of the hall. When she got to Ben’s room she pushed the door open with a shove, a loud whimper leaving her lips as she saw Ben laying there in bed, his eyes shut and in a boring, old hospital gown.

With slow steps Rey walked into the room, taking in Ben’s unconscious form. She took a look at his leg, noticing that it was definitely broken with the cast that was around it. He had been given a nasal cannula along with a few IV drips that had been shoved into the skin of his hands. There was a little pulse oximeter attached to his index finger, and as Rey walked closer and closer, she could see a mighty big, fresh stitch on the right side of his face. The stitch carried down to his shoulder, and Rey knew for a fact that it was going to leave a nasty scar behind. It also meant that Ben definitely hurt his face and shoulder in the crash. The accident must have been awful. Rey didn’t want to imagine it. She didn’t want to think about Ben getting into a car accident. He had been so angry when he left, after Han had hit him and screamed at him…

As Rey cried she reached down and grabbed at Ben’s hand, holding it tightly. She could see someone in the doorway from the corner of her eye, and she turned around to see that same woman from the front desk giving her a sad smile.

“Is Ben gonna be okay?” Rey asked softly.

“We don’t know. What we do know is that he’s very lucky to be alive. When the paramedics turned up at the crash scene, Ben’s car was completely trashed. He was unconscious and he was bleeding from the face quite badly. If the side of the car he had been sitting on had been crushed any more than it already was, then Ben wouldn’t have been as lucky as he is,” explained the woman.

Still not able to comprehend that Ben had been in an accident, Rey just gave the woman a nod. “When is Ben gonna wake up?”

“We’re not sure because he’s unconscious at the moment… It’s a guessing game right now.”

“Okay,” Rey replied, her voice shaky.

“I’ll leave you alone with Ben. I’ll be at the front desk if you need me.”

“Thank you…”

The woman gave Rey a smile before she softly shut the door. Rey turned back around, her heart aching at the sight of Ben lying there in bed. She gave him a soft, sweet kiss on his forehead, her eyes shutting as tears filled her eyes.

“Please be okay,” she begged. “I can’t lose you.”

She slowly sat down on the chair by the bed, her hand gripping his as she carried on crying. She wasn’t quite sure what else to do at that point. All she knew was that her heart was broken and that she wanted Ben to open up his eyes and send her a smile. The tears kept falling, her hand not letting go of Ben’s until she spotted something in the room window. It was the woman from earlier – and Han and Leia were with her. The sight of them made Rey stand up as the woman opened up the door. The girl’s eyes narrowed as she glared at Han. She had almost always felt love for Han, but at that point, she felt like she completely hated him. Looking at him was enough to make Rey’s heart race with anger. It was _his_ fault.

“Go away now!” Rey screamed at the man. “This is all your fault!” Rey turned to the woman who had been at the desk, a stern look on her face. “I don’t want him around Ben or me.” It wasn’t easy for Rey to keep her anger to herself. If Han had just kept his mouth shut, if he had just been accepting of her and Ben, then they’d be at home right now, and Ben wouldn’t be covered in stitches.

“I see,” the woman cleared her throat before she looked over at Han. “Sir, would you please follow me out to the waiting room?”

Han let out a sigh before he nodded at the woman. She held the door open for him and sent him a smile as he walked out of the room. Rey was at least thankful that he actually listened and left the room without causing too much drama. The last thing she wanted was an argument. She shut the door behind her, leaving Rey and Leia alone in the room, and as soon as Rey heard the door click shut, she fell into Leia’s arms. A loud sob left her mouth as she wrapped her arms around Leia, holding the woman tight. Leia’s own arms circled around Rey, pulling the girl tight against her as she let out a quiet sob.

“Come… Come sit down,” Leia said with a gasp.

Rey nodded, taking a seat in the chair she was in just a few minutes ago while Leia grabbed at a chair that was sitting against the wall of the room. She moved it over to Rey and took a seat, the two of them sitting together.

“I guess Han told you what happened,” Rey said with a mumble.

Rubbing at Rey’s back, Leia gave Rey a nod. “Yes, but I’ve known what’s been going on between you and Ben for quite some time now.”

Rey bit at her lip, turning to look at Leia. “Really? How did you know?”

“A mum always knows when her son is in love,” Leia said with a warm smile. “I could tell he was in love with you just by the way he looked at you. Plus there were the tell tale signs. They let me know what you and Ben were getting up to.”

“How did you know the signs?”

“Well, remember those insect bites on Ben’s neck? Well, that’s what he _said_. He _told_ me they were insect bites, but I knew that they were love bites.”

“Oh,” Rey said with a slight blush. She remembered that. But Leia had been a good actress, because Rey well and truly believed that Leia didn’t know a thing about her and Ben sneaking around.

“And I knew what you two were getting up to when I found you in each other’s beds.”

“Are… Are you angry?” wondered Rey. “Are you angry that we’re in love?”

Leia shook her head at that. “No, not at all. It’s none of my business if you and Ben are in love with each other. And I know that you two aren’t really related. It doesn’t bother me. I promise.”

A little sigh of relief left Rey’s lips at that, thankful that she wasn’t being as judgemental as Han had been. “Thank you,” Rey told her.

“No problem,” Leia smiled. “At the end of the day I just want you and Ben to be happy.”

“But… But what about Han? There’s no way he would ever accept me and Ben being together. I saw the way he freaked out when he caught us together in bed… He looked furious.”

Leia rubbed at her forehead as she nodded. “Well, he’s just going to have to deal with it then. If he doesn’t, he knows where the front door is.”

For the first time all morning, Rey gave a little smile. She looked at Leia, smiling at the accepting woman, so thankful that at least someone was on her and Ben’s side. If only Han had been as open and welcoming as Leia was. Then they wouldn’t have been in this mess. Then her and Ben would have been at home, cuddling and kissing. Why did Han have to freak out like that? Why did he have to scream and hit Ben? Rey winced at the memory. If only it had been Leia who caught them in the act…

Leia gave her a smile right back. It was warm and comforting. “Look, I need to head on home. The woman at the front desk told me that they only allow one person to stay here overnight. And I want you to be here for him.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey.

Leia stood up and Rey followed suit, the two of them embracing each other with a nice, warm hug. They held each other nice and tight for a long while before Leia pulled apart, her hands resting on Rey’s shoulders.

“Text me if anything happens with Ben,” Leia said with a sigh.

“Okay. I will.”

“I’ll see you later, Rey.”

“Bye…”

Rey watched as Leia gave her one last little smile before she opened up the door and left. Rey turned back around, staring down at Ben with a whimper. She just wanted him to be okay. She sat back down, letting out a shaky breath as she did so. She reached out, grabbing at Ben’s hand and holding it tightly, her thumb running over his skin. She couldn’t help it when she began to cry again. It was hard to keep the tears at bay, especially since no one was around to watch her. She cried and cried, her eyes completely wet with tears, her cheeks stained with the salty liquid. The tears didn’t stop as she stood up, pressing her lips to Ben’s, giving him a soft, gentle kiss.

“Please wake up, Ben,” Rey whispered. “Please.”

She sat back down, resting her back against the chair as she kept Ben’s hand in her grip. She didn’t want to let go of him. She didn’t want to leave. The entire morning had been tiring, and Rey was feeling so drained. Her sadness was making her feel exhausted as well, and as she just sat there staring at Ben, she felt her eye lids getting heavier and heavier.

Sitting in that chair, Rey fell asleep with Ben’s hand in her own. She hoped and prayed that she would wake up later on to Ben’s smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thought I would let people know that this will be my last ever fic I write once this is completed. I'm fed up now of people not reading my tags and warnings which is causing me to lose readers and get hate. I will finish this fic but after I do, there will be no more fics... sorry. ✌🏻😔


	16. Chapter 16

Rey woke up with a jolt. She grabbed at her phone, checking to see the time. It was still quite early in the morning: only nine thirty. With a sigh Rey put her phone back in her pocket and stood up, hovering over Ben as she looked down at him. She wanted to see if he was awake – sadly, his eyes were still shut. But Rey grabbed his hand, her thumb rubbing over his skin as she looked at him.

“Ben,” she said softly. “Ben, wake up.”

But he didn’t make a noise. He just laid there, staying perfectly still. He was still unconscious. The fact made tears well up in Rey’s eyes, hating that Ben had gone through the accident. She just hoped that he’d wake up soon.

Reaching over, Rey gave Ben a soft kiss to his lips before she spoke. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you so much.” Just as Rey finished speaking she heard the door open up behind her. She turned around, spotting a man in a white coat. A doctor.

“Hi there,” the man said with a smile. “I’m just here to check on Ben and see how he’s doing.”

“Oh, okay,” nodded Rey. She took a seat on the chair next to Ben’s bed, watching as the doctor got to work. After a few minutes of writing down on his clipboard the man turned back around to Rey, giving her the chance to talk to him. “Is he okay?”

“Well, he seems to be doing okay at the moment,” the doctor explained.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No problem,” the man said with a nod. “I’ll be back a little later to take a look at Ben again.”

“Okay.”

With that, the doctor left the room, and Rey quickly grabbed at Ben’s hand again, her thumbs tracing over his skin with gentle strokes. Time went by but Rey just sat there, holding Ben’s hand and hoping and praying that he would just wake up. Even though her stomach was grumbling Rey couldn’t bring herself to leave the room and get food. She didn’t care. She just wanted to be next to Ben.

There was a buzzing sensation in Rey’s pocket and she reached down to pull out her phone. She saw that Leia had texted her. She said that she was on her way over to come see Ben and Rey. She was also asking how Ben was doing. Rey quickly tapped out a reply.

_Ben’s not awake yet. Still._

It didn’t take long for Rey to get a reply.

**Okay. I’ll be at the hospital with you soon.**

_Okay. See you soon._

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Rey grabbed at Ben’s hand again, holding it tightly. Ten minutes went by before Rey heard the door opening up behind her once again, and when she turned around she saw Leia standing there with a doctor.

“Thank you for showing me to his room,” Leia said to the woman in the white lab coat.

“No problem,” the doctor responded before leaving.

With her gone Rey moved over to Leia, wrapping her arms around the woman. She sighed as she felt Leia hug her back, but even with that comfort, Rey still couldn’t help but cry. She stood there sniffling as Leia held her.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Leia said after pulling away from Rey.

“But… But what if Ben never wakes up?”

“Oh, Rey,” sighed Leia. “I _promise_ Ben will wake up. He’s always been a little fighter. I know he’ll be okay. I know it.”

While the words were comforting, Rey still couldn’t help herself as she cried. The tears just kept on falling, and she did her best to rub at her eyes, trying to hold them back, trying to halt them.

“I… I just love Ben so much,” Rey said with a choked breath. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.”

“I know, Rey. I don’t know what I would do either… But we can’t think negative. Not right now.”

“I know. I’m just really scared. I’m worried. I’m feeling so much at once.”

“Me too, Rey. But I’m doing my best not to think the worst. All that does is make me panic and I don’t want that.”

Rey nodded at her, tears still falling. She understood the point Leia was trying to make. She really did. But still… Even with her kind, sweet words, it was still so hard not to just break down crying as she stood there. The fear and worry were still present.

“Have you eaten anything today?” asked Leia.

Rey shook her head. The last thing that was on her mind at that point was food. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to leave Ben’s side…”

The woman tilted her head at Rey, giving the girl a little smile. “I understand. That’s sweet of you. You wait here and I’ll pop into the café and get you something to eat. You need your energy, Rey. I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Thank you,” nodded Rey. She watched as Leia left, making her way to the café. Then she turned around, looking over at Ben as he laid there in the hospital bed. She noticed that the white blankets that he had been given had begun to slip, so she moved over to him, adjusting the blankets and pulling them up so that he was covered properly.

“Please wake up,” Rey said with a whisper. “Please, Ben. Please wake up.”

The room was quiet until Leia came back about five minutes later. Rey looked over at the woman, watching as she held up a wrapped-up sandwich and a bottle of water in her hands.

“I got you a ham roll,” Leia said. “And some water.”

“Thank you,” smiled Rey.

“No problem.”

Sitting down with a sigh, Rey opened up the packaging and stared at the roll Leia had brought her. When she took her first bite she realised just how hungry she was. It had been a while since she had eaten anything and she was thankful Leia had brought her some food. Rey ate the food quickly, and when she was finally done, she took a few sips of water before looking back over at Ben. She held his hand again, holding it tightly, her fingers wrapped around him, hoping with everything in her that he would just wake up.

******

Time went by and Leia had stayed with Rey in the hospital room for quite some time. She had been in the room with Rey for most of the day, but soon she had to head on home.

“I think I need to leave now,” said Leia. “I’m not allowed to stay here over night.”

“Oh, okay,” muttered Rey. It was nice to have the company, but she knew Leia couldn’t break the rules. She stood up, walking over to Leia and wrapping her arms around her. Leia circled her own arms around Rey, the two of them standing there as they hugged and held each other tight. When Leia pulled apart she moved over to Ben. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead, giving him a soft kiss. She turned back around to Rey, staring at the girl.

“If anything happens with Ben, please send me a text,” said Leia.

“I will. I promise.”

Leia nodded at Rey, giving the girl a smile before she opened up the door and left the room. Once again Rey was alone with Ben. She sat back down in her seat, reaching out to grab at his hands, her fingers grasping at him tightly. The tears began to form in her eyes again, her orbs turning all wet as she gave Ben a pleading look.

“Please wake up,” Rey whispered with a whimper. “Please. I need you here with me. I need you so bad. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Ben.”

Rey sat there crying, her heart aching the longer she held Ben’s hand. She was grasping his hand tighter then she had ever done before. She didn’t want to let him go. She just wanted him to wake up. She just wanted to see his smile and his bright eyes. But the more she cried the more tired she felt, and she soon found her eyes slowly shutting. The girl was falling asleep right there in her chair, but even so, she still didn’t let go of Ben’s hand.

******

Rey woke up with a little groan. She was slumped over in her chair, her hand pulling her phone out to see that it was one in the morning. She was a little confused and had no idea what woke her up – especially since she had been so tired before. After checking out her phone she looked over at Ben, noticing that he was still very much unconscious. The sight alone was enough to make her cry, her eyes quickly filling up with tears. She wished so badly that he would just wake up.

She sat there in her seat that was right next to Ben’s bed, her hand still clinging onto his. She brought his hand up to her lips, giving the skin there a soft kiss as she whimpered. “Please wake up. I miss you so much. I miss seeing your smile and I miss the way how you would make me so happy and cheer me up after a bad day. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Ben. I can’t lose you. I’ll be so lost without you, Ben.”

It was so hard for Rey to keep her tears to herself. She kept crying, kept whimpering, kept sniffling as she sat there holding Ben’s hand. Her eyes and cheeks felt so wet from all of the tears that kept leaving her. Her heart was aching the more she sat there and looked at Ben.

But tiredness soon took over again, and she knew that she had to get some sleep. Just as she was about to lean back against the chair to get some shut eye she felt something move in her hands. A finger. Ben’s finger. It was twitching and moving ever so slowly – but it was still moving.

With a gasp Rey stood up, her eyes wide as she looked down at Ben. Had she just imagined his fingers moving like that? She hoped to God it wasn’t all just in her head. Grabbing her phone, Rey quickly sent Leia a message, letting the woman know that she thought that Ben might have been waking up.

“Ben,” Rey said softly. If he was waking up, maybe it would help to have someone say his name. Once more she could feel his fingers twitching in her hand.

A few minutes went by with Ben just lying there all still, but then she felt something that made her heart skip a beat. She could feel Ben’s hand squeezing at her own. He was holding her hand back!

“Ben,” Rey said quietly.

That was when she saw Ben’s eyes opening slowly. He looked a little dazed and out of it, but his eyes were opening, and Rey was pretty sure that she had never been so ecstatic in her life. Happy tears were filling her eyes as she looked at the boy she loved so much.

“Rey?” Ben asked, his voice low and gruff.

The way he said her name made Rey lean forward, unable to keep away from him for much longer. She gave him a quick but sweet kiss, sighing against his mouth, so happy that the two of them had the chance to share another kiss. Pulling away from Ben, she blinked away the happy tears that were quickly filling up her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh, Ben,” smiled Rey. “I’m so happy you’re awake.” She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, but God, she was so happy that Ben was looking at her.

Ben nodded at her, and Rey gave him a couple of minutes to get himself together. He must have been confused and out of his mind, and Rey knew he needed some time to just process everything. But after five minutes went by Rey spoke up, wondering if Ben knew what happened to him.

“Do you remember what happened?” asked Rey.

“I… I remember being kicked out of the house… and I remember driving… and then… I remember being really upset and angry, and then I couldn’t concentrate on the road properly… There was a sharp bend that I went around too quickly… And my car just came off the road… I remember my car rolling around a few times and then… Everything just went black…” Ben’s voice was still low as he spoke, his eyes shutting as he filled Rey in on the horrid story.

It broke Rey’s heart to hear what happened to him. She hated that he had to go through all of that, but she still gave Ben a kiss anyway, loving the way that Ben kissed her right back. She was so thankful.

“I’m so glad you’re alive,” she whispered to him.

“Me too. My… face hurts. The right side. And my left leg kinda hurts too…”

“Oh, right. Well, you broke your left leg in the crash. And the right side of your face was cut up pretty bad. The cut went all the way down to your shoulder. That was how the paramedics found you,” explained Rey.

“Oh,” muttered Ben, his neck craning as he looked down at the cast on his leg. “Well, I guess it could have been worse.”

Rey gave him a nod. “I’m just so glad that you weren’t killed in the crash. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you, Ben.” Rey spoke with a slight whimper. Her emotions were high and the day had been crazy, and her heart was aching at the thought of losing Ben in that car crash. Once again she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

“Please don’t cry, Rey,” Ben sighed. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“No, don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault.”

Ben reached over and grabbed Rey’s hand, squeezing it tightly as he stared at her. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too…” Rey whispered, so happy that Ben had finally woken up. She was over the moon that she finally got to look him in the eyes again. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his, the two of them sharing a sweet, soft kiss.

“Is Leia angry at us? You know, since Han caught us?” wondered Ben.

Rey shook her head. “No, Leia told me that she knew that we were in love with each other. She says that it doesn’t bother her. She just wants us to be happy.”

“Wait, really?” asked Ben, sounding surprised.

Rey sent him a nod.

“What happened with Han?” Ben questioned.

“Well, he’s still angry,” Rey started. “But Leia said that if he doesn’t sort himself out, then he knows where the front door is.”

Ben shot Rey a smile at that. “Okay.”

Rey was so happy to see him smiling. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight and she quickly leaned back in, giving Ben a soft kiss, a little hum leaving her mouth. There was some noise behind them, and when Rey looked over while still kissing Ben, she could see Leia standing there with a doctor by her side. She broke the kiss, sitting back in her chair as the doctor told Leia that he would be right back. When he left Leia came over to the bed, a smile on her face as her eyes glistened with tears.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re awake,” sighed Leia, her arms wrapping around the boy as she pulled him into a hug. She held him softly in her arms as Ben smiled, his own arms wrapped around her.

“Did you really know about me and Rey?” Ben asked when Leia pulled away from him. “You know, about me and Rey being in love this whole time?”

Leia nodded at him. “Yes, of course. I’m not stupid. I knew what was happening.”

“And you’re okay with us being together?” asked Ben, sounding a little hesitant.

“I am,” nodded Leia. “I just want you and Rey to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Ben said with a bright smile.

The woman gave him a smile right back before the doctor came back into the room. With a clipboard in hand, he walked over to the bed, hovering above Ben.

“So, how are you feeling?” wondered the man.

“Alright I guess,” Ben replied with a little shrug.

The doctor nodded and moved closer to Ben. He looked at Ben’s stitches, his fingers running over them carefully as he hummed. Then he checked out Ben’s cast and gave it an approving nod.

“Okay, I’ll be back in the morning to check on Ben once again. You all have a good night,” the man said with a smile before leaving the room.

With the doctor gone Rey took a seat and quickly grabbed at Ben’s hand. She was giving it a squeeze as Ben squeezed her own hand back, their fingers all laced together.

“Well, I should go home now,” Leia said quietly. “Since I’m not allowed to stay all night.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Ben told her.

The woman shut the door behind her as she left, the room suddenly silent. Turning back around to look at Ben, Rey was just thankful that Ben had finally woke up and that Leia gave them their approval. Things were looking good.

******

It didn’t take long for Ben to go back to sleep. Rey wanted to make sure that he got some shut eye and some rest considering everything that had happened to him. The girl was feeling exhausted herself, and as she sat there clutching Ben’s hand, she finally let herself fall asleep, absolutely over the moon that Ben was no longer unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> You know, I'm actually so close to abandoning this fic and not finishing it now as people still ain't listening to me and not reading my tags and warnings. :(


	17. Chapter 17

The days went by and Rey made sure not to leave Ben’s side. There was no way she was going to be without him, but the time finally came for Ben to go home, and the both of them were over the moon.

It was the morning that Ben was finally able to leave his hospital room and head on home. Rey woke up in her usual spot: in the chair that was sat next to Ben’s bed. With a little groan Rey stretched her arms above her head before she stood up and looked over at Ben. He was already awake, his dark eyes stuck on the ceiling.

“Hi,” she said softly.

Ben looked over at Rey. “Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just glad to be going home.”

Rey smiled at that fact. “I’m glad you’re allowed to come home now as well.”

They both were silent as they sent each other bright smiles before Rey leaned over and gave Ben a soft, sweet kiss. He kissed her back, their mouths moving together slowly before Rey pulled apart from Ben. A second later she felt a little buzzing in her pocket.

“My phone,” Rey murmured. “I better get it. It could be Leia.”

Looking down at her phone, Rey saw that Leia had sent her a text message: **I’m on my way over now. I’m bringing some clothes for Ben to change into before he comes home.**

“Leia is on her way,” explained Rey. “And she’s bringing you some spare clothes.”

“Well, I’m gonna be glad to finally get out of this hospital gown.”

Ten minutes went by before the door opened up. Rey turned around to see Leia standing there with a woman in a lab coat. Leia turned to the woman and gave her a thank you.

“No problem,” the doctor smiled and nodded before spinning on her heels.

Leia then moved into the room, her eyes landing on Ben. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m really glad to finally be going home,” said Ben.

Leia smiled at him before looking over at Rey. There was a big, red bag in her hand that she handed over to the girl. “I put some of Ben’s clothes in there so he can get changed out of that gown.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey nodded as she looked down at the bag.

“I’ll go wait outside so Ben can put the clothes on. And I’ll make sure no doctors walk in on him.”

With a smile on her face, Rey nodded. “Okay.”

She watched as Leia left the room and shut the door behind her, and that was when Rey went over to Ben. She took all the clothes out of the bag, laying them down on his bed. Rey slowly took Ben’s gown off, making sure to be as careful as possible. She didn’t want to hit his face or his leg. Tossing the gown onto the chair, Rey then grabbed at the thick blankets that were covering up Ben and gave them a pull. Ben was exposed to her, his body bare as Rey leaned in and gave him a kiss. His lips were soft against her own as he slowly kissed her back, his tongue pushing into her mouth for a second.

After pulling away from Ben she grabbed at the shirt Leia had brought and began putting it on Ben. But she heard him let out a hiss, her eyes widening at the noise and her heart breaking at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” Rey sighed. “Did I hurt your face?”

“No, it’s okay,” Ben said softly. “The shirt just rubbed up against my face a little. It’s all good.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. Moving slowly, Rey gently pulled down his shirt, dragging it over his head. It took some effort, but they were finally able to get it on. Rey then grabbed Ben’s underwear, and she was slow and gentle as she slid them up his legs, making sure to be extra careful with his sore leg. When she was close to the top, Ben slowly pulled himself off the bed, allowing Rey to slide his underwear all the way up his legs. With that done Rey grabbed Ben’s trousers, once again slowly sliding them along his legs, her eyes watching his face for any signs of pain. Like before, he lifted himself up so that Rey could pull his trousers up all the way. Gripping the end of one of the legs of Ben’s trousers, Rey rolled up the fabric so that it wasn’t pressing into Ben’s cast. The last thing to do was to put on Ben’s shoe. Rey put only one shoe on, placing it on the foot he was able to walk on.

“Thank you so much for your help,” Ben told her.

“No problem,” smiled Rey. She leaned into him once again, the two of them sharing another warm kiss before there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Rey called out, letting the person on the other side know that it was okay to enter the room.

Rey looked over her shoulder to see Leia and a doctor walking into the room. The doctor was pushing a wheelchair into the room with one hand while he held some crutches with the other.

“You’ll just have to sit in this so we can wheel you over to the entrance of the hospital,” the man explained. “You’ll be taken to the taxi rink. Are you ready to go home?”

Ben looked at the doctor, giving the man a nod.

The doctor gave Leia the crutches before he pushed the wheelchair over to Ben’s bed. The doctor gently laid his hands on Ben’s shoulders, helping him sit up in bed.

“Do you think you could give me a hand with him?” the doctor asked Rey.

Nodding at the man, Rey quickly made her way over to Ben, waiting for his instructions.

“You just hold on to one of Ben’s arms while I hold the other,” said the man. “That way we can get him into the wheelchair.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. She grabbed at Ben’s arm, making sure to hold on to him nice and tight. The last thing she wanted was for him to fall while getting into his chair.

The doctor held Ben’s other arm, his own hand wrapped around Ben securely. “Okay, on the count of three we’ll lift Ben up and get him into the chair. Sound good?”

Rey nodded at him.

“One. Two. Three. Lift!”

Working together, both Rey and the man kept their hands on Ben as they lifted him up from the edge of the mattress. A grunt left Ben’s lips that made Rey wince, but they eventually got him settled in the chair where Ben let out a deep breath. He was in.

“Are you okay?” the doctor asked Ben.

Ben nodded up at the man. He seemed thankful to just be in the wheelchair already, because that meant that they’d be heading on home soon. After looking at the wheelchair, Rey looked over at the doctor.

“Is it okay if I wheel Ben out?” Rey asked with a quiet voice.

“Of course,” nodded the doctor.

With that, Rey grabbed the handle of the wheelchair tightly before she pushed Ben towards the door. The doctor held it open, allowing Rey to wheel Ben out, with Leia right behind them as she gripped Ben’s crutches. Rey carried on pushing Ben until they exited the hospital. The doctor was right with them before he found a taxi for the three of them to go home in. He opened up the back doors before looking over at Rey.

“We’re going to have to lift Ben up again so that he can get into the taxi,” the man explained.

“Okay,” nodded Rey.

Just like earlier, Rey grabbed Ben at one arm while the doctor held him at the other. Rey made sure she had a tight grip on him.

“On three again,” said the doctor. “One. Two. Three. Lift!”

Working as a team, Rey and the doctor were able to hoist Ben into the back of the taxi without anything going wrong. Rey was rather thankful for that. With Ben in the car Leia placed the crutches next to Ben, letting them rest on the floor of the car.

“Thank you so much for all of your help,” Leia told the doctor.

“It’s no problem at all,” smiled the man. “Ben will have to come visit us in ten days so that he’s able to get his stitches out. He’ll also need to have his check-up then as well.”

“Okay,” said Leia. “Thank you again for your help.”

“It’s not a problem at all,” he smiled. “I’ll see you later. You three take care.”

Rey shot the doctor a smile before he grabbed the wheelchair, taking it away as he walked back into the hospital. Rey then hopped into the back of the taxi with Ben while Leia took a seat at the front, so thankful that they were going back home with Ben with them.

It was a ten-minute drive through the quiet streets until they made it back home. When the taxi pulled up into the driveway both Rey and Leia were careful as they helped him out of the taxi. Rey made sure to keep her hands on Ben as he slowly moved out of the car where Leia gave him a hand. When he was out of the taxi, Leia quickly handed Ben his crutches. Standing right next to him, Rey kept her hand on Ben’s back as they both slowly walked over to the front door. Leia unlocked the door, giving it a little push before she nodded at Ben and Rey to go in first. Ben shakily made his way inside, and it didn’t take them long to see Han sitting there on the sofa. He looked at Rey and Ben, but the two of them avoided his gaze, staring at the floor.

“Ben, take a seat and rest,” said Leia.

“I wanna go to my room,” Ben replied with a little mumble.

Rey didn’t blame him. “And I’d like to help Ben to his room,” said Rey. “And stay with him.”

Leia sighed at that. “Okay…”

It was awkward. But hanging out with Han didn’t seem like the best option when thinking about everything that had just happened. With the both of them not wanting to deal with Han, Ben slowly turned himself around before he went over to the stairs. Rey was right there with him, staying close to Ben as he maneuvered his way from the bottom of the stairs to the top. Rey kept her arm wrapped around Ben, holding him tight as she helped to guide him up the stairs. It took Ben a few minutes to get to the top of the stairs, but he did eventually make it. Rey moved over to the door, opening it up quickly so that Ben could get inside already and rest. She held the door open, letting Ben make his way inside before she shut it behind her. They had some privacy. Finally.

Rey walked back over to Ben, holding him as she helped him sit down at the edge of the bed. She then grabbed his crutches, laying them down on the floor right next to Ben’s bed. With Rey’s hands on Ben’s shoulders, she slowly pushed him back, letting him get settled against his heap of soft, warm pillows.

“Thank you,” Ben said softly.

His words made her smile right back at him. “You’re welcome.”

She got into bed with Ben, making sure to be oh so careful as she gave him a cuddle. She didn’t want to hurt him. A sigh left her mouth as Ben wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, the two of them not even talking for some time. It was nice. Rey had the chance to get lost in Ben as he held her close to him, feeling so, so thankful that he was okay. That he was home with her. That everything worked out for him and them.

But still. The fact that the car accident happened in the first place was something Rey still wasn’t over. What if he hadn’t have come home at all? What if he had died in that car accident? The tears began to form before Rey had the chance to stop them. She tried to hide the sniffle she let out as more tears fell, but Ben quickly looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowing. A look of worry was on his face as he looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked with a whisper.

“I… I was just worried… About you… About you not coming home that night,” whimpered Rey. “And losing you forever.”

Ben kissed at Rey softly, his grip on her getting tighter. “I’m so sorry for making you upset like this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Rey said, shaking her head.

“I promise that I’m never going to leave you, Rey,” Ben said lowly.

Rey gave him a nod, but the tears wouldn’t stop. The last few days had just been so crazy, so emotional. She was so happy to have Ben home, but at the same time, the events of the last couple of days had drained her.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben whispered to her.

“I love you too…” Rey replied, her eyes wet as she looked at him.

They both leaned into each other at the same time, sharing a gentle kiss, their tongues dancing together softly. Ben pulled away from Rey, letting her gently rest her head on his chest as she let out a long, shaky sigh. She was just happy Ben was with her again, and that she was in his bed with his arms wrapped around her, and that he was safe and sound. She wanted it to always be that way.

As day turned into night Rey eventually put a movie on for the both of them to watch. But after a while Rey noticed that Ben was looking more and more tired. He was obviously very sleepy, because soon Rey could hear the soft sound of his snores. Rey slowly got off the bed, trying not to stir Ben as she turned his TV off. She grabbed at the covers, lifting them up so that Ben would be nice and warm throughout the night. Being as quiet as she could be, Rey got back into bed with Ben, laying right next to him, her head resting on his chest. She smiled as she felt Ben’s arm wrap around her, his fingers resting against her form as he moaned softly, pulling Rey closer to him. Her ears were met with the gentle sound of Ben snoring again before her own eyes began to flutter shut. Right there in Ben’s arms, Rey soon dozed off, the two of them all wrapped up in each other as they slept through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!
> 
> Also sorry but this chapter is mostly just fluffy feels. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Humming softly, Rey felt her eyes slowly fluttering open. She held her arms above her head, stretching out her body before she turned her head to look at Ben. He was still asleep as she hovered over him, watching him as he laid there on his back. Smiling at him, Rey ran her fingers through his hair softly, being gentle as she moved. A soft hum fell from Ben’s lips as she touched him. Finding him far too hard to resist, Rey leaned down, giving him a little kiss on the forehead, watching him as his eyes opened up.

“Hey,” Rey said with a whisper.

“Hi.” Ben’s voice was low and gravelly and laced with sleep.

“Are you okay?” asked Rey, hoping that he was feeling better.

“The right side of my face still kinda hurts… And my leg hurts a little…” Ben answered, grumbling slightly.

Rey pouted at his words and gave him a kiss. “It’ll be like that I suppose. But hopefully it goes away soon.”

“Okay,” nodded Ben, his hand reaching up as he grabbed at the back of Rey’s head softly. He guided her down, his lips pressing up against hers, his mouth all soft and warm as he kissed at her.

Pushing her tongue into Ben’s mouth, Rey kissed at him back, the both of them letting out soft, little moans. They stayed on the bed, their lips pressed oh so tightly together, getting lost in the taste and feeling of one another. Eventually Rey pulled away from him, her eyes lowering as she stared down at his covered up cock. He was hard, his length creating a definite bulge behind his boxers. Rey pressed her lips to Ben’s again, her fingers grasping at his cock through the fabric. The action had Ben moaning right against Rey’s lips before he pulled away from her for a second.

“Do that again. Please,” Ben murmured. There was a dark look in his eyes. A dark look that screamed desire and lust. And his voice… The arousal was obvious.

Rey nodded, her hand tight on Ben’s cock, holding at his length firmly as she shoved her tongue back into his mouth. But then she pulled away from him for a second, her hands dragging down his boxers so that his thick, hard cock was on display. Licking at her lips, Rey wrapped her fingers around Ben’s bare, hard length. She pumped him up and down, watching as Ben threw his head back against his pillows, his lips parted to let out moan after moan. Rey kept moving, kept working her hand up and down his shaft, moving faster and faster.

“Please don’t stop,” grunted Ben.

“I promise I won’t,” Rey said, licking at her lips. She leaned down to give him a kiss, smiling as she felt Ben moan against her mouth and kiss her back. Rey didn’t stop. She kept pleasing Ben, kept playing with his cock as she twisted her hand just slightly. A deep moan left Ben’s mouth at that.

“Rey,” moaned Ben. “Oh, Rey.”

She stared down at him with dark eyes, her fingers wrapped right around his cock as she jacked him off, his hard length twitching against her skin.

“Faster. Fuck, faster,” Ben muttered out.

Rey pumped her hand up and down quicker, her grip tightening around Ben as she moved as fast as she could. There was a filthy sound in the air as Rey worked Ben’s cock up and down, the sound of his slick cock being played with so noticeable. The tip of Ben’s cock was leaking so much pre-cum, making him glisten.

“Oh my God,” grunted Ben, his eyes shutting as he moaned.

The noises spurred Rey on, her grip on Ben nice and tight as she played with his cock, her pace still so fast. A pace that Ben seemed to love, because soon he was twitching wildly in her grip, his tip looking so swollen and pink.

Ben was hissing. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Rey wasn’t sure how she did it, but she managed to move her hand up and down Ben’s cock even faster, looking down at Ben in awe. His eyes were half opened, his cheeks a wonderful red colour as he let out deep grunts. Every pump Rey gave Ben seemed to just drive him crazy. His cock was throbbing, the tip spilling out so much pre-cum. Rey worked her hand along his cock three more times until Ben let out a deep moan, his cock shooting out thick ropes of cum all over his bare stomach and chest. Rey didn’t let go of Ben until she had milked him, until he had spilled every last drop. When Rey had drained him she got up and grabbed some tissues, wiping down his skin and cleaning him up before she tossed the tissue into the bin. She then pulled Ben’s boxers back up, making sure that he was covered before she gave him a little kiss. It took him just seconds to kiss her right back, their tongues dancing together, their warm mouths connected as they both hummed and moaned softly. There was nothing quite like kissing Ben, thought Rey. There was always so much passion. So much fire. It wasn’t hard for Rey to get lost in the kiss, her lips pressed tightly to Ben’s.

After they shared a sweet, long kiss, Rey shifted, just about to get off the bed until Ben called out her name, making her turn around. She looked at him, taking in the sight of his slightly red cheeks.

“Wait,” Ben said.

“What’s wrong?” Rey frowned.

“What about you?”

“What do you mean?” Rey wasn’t exactly sure what Ben was talking about.

“I wanna make you feel good too…” Ben replied lowly. “You know…”

His kind words made Rey smile. He was sweet. Shaking her head, she moved so that she could give Ben a little kiss. While that would have been more than lovely, she didn’t want Ben to do anything he didn’t have to. She wanted him to just stay put and take it easy. “Don’t worry about me. It’s fine. You need to rest.”

Ben bit his lip, nodding at Rey. “Okay.”

Wanting to change the subject, Rey realised then that she was feeling a little hungry. “I’m gonna go make some breakfast. What do you wanna eat?”

“I’ll just have some buttered toast.”

“Okay. I’ll be back!” Rey said as she jumped off the bed. She made her way down the stairs, entering the kitchen so that she could get started on making food for both her and Ben. As soon as she got into the room she saw Leia sat at the table. There was a bowl of cereal in front of her, but she stopped eating when her eyes landed on Rey.

“Good morning, Rey,” Leia said with a smile.

“Good morning.”

“How’s Ben doing?”

“Ben’s doing okay. But he told me that his face still hurts a little. And his leg.”

“Ah, yes. It will, but it should get better soon.”

Rey nodded at her words. “I’m just gonna make me and Ben some toast.”

“Okay, no worries.”

With that, Rey grabbed the bread and got started on making her first meal of the day. It didn’t take long for the white bread to turn all warm and toasted, and after putting some butter on all slices, Rey was then ready to take the food up to Ben.

“I’ll be upstairs,” Rey said, plates in hand.

“No problem,” nodded Leia.

Spinning on her heels, Rey then walked back up the stairs and went back into Ben’s bedroom. When she got inside she saw that his eyes were shut. He had fallen back asleep. Rey moved over to Ben’s bedside table, resting the plates on it before she called out for Ben.

“Ben,” she said softly.

“Mhm?” he replied, his voice low.

“I made your toast. You wanna eat?”

Ben’s eyes slowly opened back up, his head turning to Rey. “Mm, okay…”

Kneeling on the bed, Rey grabbed at Ben’s shoulders and helped him sit up. She shifted him so that he was resting up against the headboard, so that he was sitting up. Stretching out her hand, Rey grabbed one of the plates and handed it over to Ben.

“Thank you,” Ben told her lowly.

“You’re welcome,” smiled Rey. She then grabbed her own plate, sitting next to Ben as she bit into the warm, buttery toast.

They both sat there and ate quietly, the sound of crunching in the air until both of their plates were empty. When they were finished up, Rey took her and Ben’s plates downstairs and put them in the kitchen sink. She then went back upstairs, her eyes widening when she saw that Ben was trying to get himself out of his bed. The sight made her rush over to him.

“Are you okay?” she asked. She wasn’t exactly sure what he was trying to do. She just knew that she wanted to help him with whatever it was.

“Yeah, but I just need to go to the toilet,” Ben explained.

“Oh, okay.” Rey leaned down and grabbed Ben’s crutches off the floor. She held them out, allowing Ben to slowly grab them from her hands.

“Thank you.” Ben used the crutches to hoist himself off the edge of his mattress.

Rey led Ben out of the room. She knew he would need someone to open up the bathroom door for him, so Rey guided him out of his room and over to the bathroom. After walking through the hall to the bathroom, Rey pushed the door open for him, letting Ben walk inside. Ben moved into the room and Rey waited outside, her foot tapping against the floor. She figured she would wait for Ben so that she could help him back to his room. It took Ben a couple of minutes, but soon he was finished up and Rey held the bathroom door open for him. Together they walked back on over to Ben’s room where Rey helped Ben get into bed. When Ben got settled against the mattress he let out a sigh.

“Thank you,” he said to Rey.

“No problem,” smiled Rey, setting his crutches down on the floor. Rey got back into bed, cuddling up to Ben slowly and carefully. She didn’t want to hurt him. A smile graced her face when she was met with the wonderful feeling of Ben’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. It felt good to have him so close to her.

******

Rey and Ben had spent the whole day in bed. They spent hours and hours just watching videos on her phone. It was good to just be next to each other without having to worry about anyone or anything else. She didn’t realise that so many hours had gone by until she heard Leia screaming from downstairs.

“Dinner’s ready, you two!” she called out.

Pausing the video, Rey turned to look at Ben. “I’ll go and grab us dinner. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Okay.”

It was amazing how quickly time had gone by. All Rey and Ben had done was spend time with one another, but that just proved how much the two of them cared about each other. They didn’t need anyone else. Just each other. And Rey was beyond happy to spend the day with Ben, all cuddled up in his bed.

Rey gave Ben a quick peck on the lips, smiling as he gave her one back. Then Rey hopped off the bed and exited Ben’s room, her feet moving quickly as she made her way down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, her eyes narrowing when she saw Han in the room. She looked away from him, not wanting to see his face. Instead she grabbed two full plates of food and two sets of cutlery for her and Ben. Not even bothering to say a single word to him, Rey then turned around with the food in hand. She went back upstairs and entered Ben’s room again. Like earlier she placed the plates down on the bedside table before setting down the cutlery. Then, with her knees pressing into the mattress, she held Ben at his shoulders and helped him move so that he was sitting up. When his back was up against the headboard Rey grabbed at a plate and the cutlery before handing it over to Ben.

“Thank you,” Ben told her.

Rey just smiled at him before getting settled next to him. If she was being honest, she didn’t really need Ben to even thank her for what she was doing. She was more than happy to give him a helping hand until he got better. She grabbed her own plate and fork and knife before she dug into her food, the two of them eating their dinner in peace.

******

After dinner, time seemed to fly by pretty quick. Rey had taken down her and Ben’s plates when they finished up with their meals, and when Rey got back into bed with Ben, they spent some more time just relaxing and watching fun videos on her phone. But there were only so many they could watch before they started to get bored.

Instead of focusing on Rey’s screen, they focused on each other. Rey turned off her phone and set it down on the bedside table next to her. She then snuggled up to Ben, nuzzling into him as he circled his big arm around her. He pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest, the two of them so close. It felt so good to be next to Ben. So warm. Craning her neck, Rey looked up at Ben, noticing that his eyes were right on her. They shared a smile, their eyes locked as they stared at one another. Ben then leaned down and kissed at Rey, his lips moving against her own so softly and slowly.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben said softly.

“I love you too,” Rey replied, her voice just as low. It was so nice to hear those words from Ben, and just as nice to say it back to him. There was so much love in Rey’s voice as she spoke to Ben. She really, truly meant every word that she said to him.

They stayed like that, the both of them more than happy to be all tangled up together. Rey loved that she could hear the sound of Ben’s steady heartbeat in her ear as she rested on his chest. It was peaceful and lovely, and soon Rey was met with the soft noise of Ben’s low snores. He was asleep. Reaching down, Rey grabbed at the covers, pulling them up slowly so that both her and Ben were nice and warm and covered up. She was feeling tired as well, and before she knew it, her own eyes were fluttering shut as she fell asleep with Ben by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

As soon as Rey woke up in the morning, she checked on Ben. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed, looking over at him to see if he was doing alright. He was already awake, though. His eyes were open as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Good morning, Ben,” Rey softly said. “Are you okay?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he told her with a smile.

She smiled back at him, and she felt that smile widening as Ben leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss to the lips. Rey kissed at him back, the both of them laying there with their tongues dancing together. It was nice to be all cuddled up together amongst Ben’s warm blankets as they kissed. Ben’s big hands soon landed on Rey’s hips, his fingers tight against her as he pulled her right into his lap. The action made Rey pull apart from him, her eyes widening as she stared down at where she was sitting. Wasn’t it hurting him?

“Wait, are you okay with this?” asked Rey. “With you having me in your lap like this? I don’t want to hurt your leg, Ben.”

“No, it’s okay. You aren’t hurting me. I promise. I want this. I want you.”

“Okay,” smiled Rey. She pressed her lips to his again, whining softly as she felt his tongue pushing back into her mouth once again. She sat there on his lap, kissing at him hard and fast, and soon she could feel his length growing stiff underneath her. His shaft was pressing into her, the feeling making her whimper. Slowly moving her hips, Rey gently grinded into Ben, his hardening cock pressing into her more and more. It must have felt good for Ben too, because soon he was moaning into her mouth. That spurred Rey on. She knew he liked it, so she did it again, just rocking her hips as they kissed. Ben moaned once more, the sound so wonderfully deep. They stayed like that. Just kissing as Rey grinded her hips back and forth, circling them so that she was rubbing up against Ben’s cock. Ben pulled away from her suddenly, his eyes all dark.

“I want to be inside of you,” Ben said with a murmur, his gravelly voice laced with arousal. “Just wanna be inside you, Rey.”

The request made Rey moan, and she kissed at Ben again, shoving her tongue into his mouth before she pulled away from him. “Mm, okay,” nodded Rey.

Getting up slowly, Rey pulled down Ben’s boxers, her eyes widening as his hard cock twitched. He was exposed, his length on show, the tip of his shaft leaking with pre-cum. With Ben’s bare body on show Rey got to work on taking off her own clothes. She pulled the material off, showing every inch of her skin to the moaning Ben. She then got back into her original position, straddling Ben with a whine. She leaned down, pressing her soft lips to his as they shared a heated kiss, their tongues moving together wildly.

As she moaned she reached behind her, her fingers wrapping around Ben’s thick cock. He was so hard in her hands. The stiff feeling made her moan as she played with his cock, working her hand up and down, pumping his length. Then she pressed the swollen tip of his cock to her little hole, pressing it inside of her entrance before she began to sink down. Her pussy wrapped around his length as she sank down, letting her hole fill up with his cock. Both of them were moaning at the feeling as Rey’s pussy wrapped right around Ben’s cock, his thick length stretching her out as Rey moved down more and more. Soon Rey was completely filled to the hilt. She was stuffed with every inch of Ben’s cock, his shaft throbbing inside of her, her hole feeling so perfectly full and stretched out.

With Ben’s head thrown back against the heap of pillows, Rey began to move. She worked her pussy up and down Ben’s cock, moving along his length, her hips rocking back and forth as he moaned for her. She was moving nice and slow, taking her time as she fucked Ben.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey said with a pant. “Ben, Ben, Ben.”

“Fuck, please move faster,” Ben said with a hiss. “Please, Rey, fuck.”

There was desperation in Ben’s voice as he spoke. She nodded at him, resting her hands on his stomach, using him as a grip as she began to work her pussy along his cock faster. She went from grinding to bouncing on his length, moving fast as she slid her little hole along his cock. He was filling her right up every time she sank down on him, letting his thick length stretch her out as she bounced. She moved up and down, up and down, not stopping as she fucked Ben. The bedroom filled up with the filthy sound of Ben’s heavy balls smacking up against her ass, skin hitting skin.

“Oh, fuck, don’t stop moving,” grunted Ben.

“Mm, I won’t stop,” Rey said with a little squeal. She leaned down, her lips pressed to Ben’s, their tongues meeting in a wild dance. They moaned into each other’s mouths as they kissed, letting Ben’s arms wrap around her form as he held her tight. Ben soon took over as he thrusted his cock up into her hard and fast, pounding into her as he held her close. Him filling her up like that had her whining out in pleasure, cries leaving her mouth as he took her.

Rey rested her hands on Ben’s chest, making sure to be soft and careful with him. She didn’t want to hurt him. Pleasure was taking over her body as Ben kept fucking her, his thrusts hard and fast. It all felt so perfect.

“Mm, keep fucking me like that,” Rey said into his ear.

“Fuck. I will,” he grunted back.

Ben then picked up the pace, his length slamming into her from below, his thrust so, so deep. Rey screamed out loud at the feeling, her eyes shut tight as Ben fucked her faster and faster. She cried out Ben’s name before they kissed each other, both of their tongues shoved into each other’s mouths for a few moments before Rey pulled away from him. That feeling was forming in her stomach. That wonderful feeling that let her know that she was close to cumming.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” whined Rey.

“Mm, fuck, me too.”

Ben somehow picked up the pace even more, his cock just slamming into Rey, every thrust of his so deep and fast. Rey joined in, moving her own hips against him, grinding against Ben as they moaned out loudly. Both of them were so clearly lost in lust and desire as Ben took her and made her his. Both of them were moving, their pace the same, their bodies all hot and sticky and Ben pounded and pounded, his cock pumping deep into Rey.

“Oh my God, Ben,” Rey said with a whimper.

“Rey. Oh, fuck, Rey,” Ben let out with gritted teeth.

They carried on fucking each other, their heated bodies pressed tightly together, Ben’s cock throbbing inside of Rey’s tight, wet pussy. It felt so good. So good. Rey just couldn’t hold on anymore as her orgasm hit her.

“I’m cumming,” whispered out Rey. “Oh, I’m cumming!”

“Fuck!”

Rey whimpered in pleasure as her little pussy clenched around Ben’s cock, squeezing at him tightly as her orgasm took over her body. Her toes curled as she felt her pussy gushing around Ben, and then Ben pumped his cock into Rey nice and deep, giving her a few more wild thrusts before he grunted loudly and shot out his load. Rey gasped as her wet pussy was filled with hot ropes of sticky cum, her hole soaked with Ben’s seed. They were both shaking and moaning and wet, their orgasms sending waves of delicious heat up and down their bodies. They laid there in bed, panting as they slowly got their breaths back, Ben’s cock still twitching, his length still pushed so deeply into Rey. After she had milked him he slowly pulled out of her, the both of them letting out low moans. It took them a little while, but they finally stopped panting, and then Rey leaned down, giving Ben a soft peck on the lips, humming against his mouth.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben said with a whisper.

“Mm, I love you too…” she told him, her voice oh so low. She slowly moved off of his lap, getting settled next to him. She laid her head on his chest, loving how he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. It was nice to get lost in each other for a little while. After laying there for quite some time, Rey sat up, sitting at the edge of the bed before she looked over her shoulder. “I’m just gonna go get some clothes from my room. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Okay,” he nodded at her.

Making sure the coast was clear, Rey dashed to her bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes to get changed into. She then bolted back into Ben’s room, thankful that no one saw her. She stepped into her new clothes, feeling nice and fresh before she kneeled on the bed and helped Ben with putting on his own clothes. When they were both good and ready, Rey clasped her hands in front of her.

“Would you like something to eat? It’s breakfast time,” she said.

Ben nodded at her. “I’ll just have some cereal.”

“Okay, be right back,” she said, leaning in to give Ben a quick peck to the lips. She then jumped off the bed and made her way downstairs, entering the kitchen. She was hungry as well, so she was going to make something for both her and Ben. When she moved into the room she saw Leia standing there, and she quickly sent the woman a smile.

“Good morning, Rey,” Leia said.

“Good morning,” Rey answered.

“How’s Ben doing?”

“He’s doing okay.”

“Okay, that’s good. Will it be alright if I speak to you and Ben later on?”

That made Rey frown. What did Leia want to speak to them about? “What’s wrong? Why… Why do you want to talk to us?”

“Oh, it’s nothing for you to worry about,” Leia said with a sweet, reassuring smile.

“Well, okay then. I’m just gonna make me and Ben some breakfast then.”

“Okay, no worries,” nodded Leia.

Rey then made her way to the fridge and pulled out some milk. She grabbed some bowls, setting them on the counter as she poured some cereal into them. After topping off both bowls with some nice, cold milk, she placed some spoons into them before going back upstairs to Ben. She walked into Ben’s room and put the bowls down on his bedside table before getting settled on the bed. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders, helping Ben to sit up so that his back was up against the headboard. She then reached over and grabbed Ben’s bowl, letting him hold on to it.

“Thank you, Rey,” he said softly.

Rey sent him a smile. “You’re welcome.”

They sat there in silence for a little while, just crunching on their cereal until Rey remembered what Leia had said to her when she was downstairs. That she wanted to talk to her and Ben.

“Leia said something to me downstairs,” Rey recalled. “She wants to speak to us about something later.”

Ben had been staring down at his bowl, but he lifted up his eyes when Rey said that. He looked over at her, a slight frown on his face. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” said Rey. “But Leia did say that it was nothing to worry about, so…”

“Hm, okay…”

With that, they both carried on eating, not stopping until both of their bowls were empty.

******

Morning went by pretty fast. It was just after midday, and Rey and Ben had spent their morning together in his bed. Rey was laying down on Ben’s chest, her ears filled up with the steady sound of Ben’s heartbeat. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to him. The room was nice and quiet until there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Rey called out.

In stepped Leia. “Is it okay if I talk to the both of you?” asked the woman.

“Have we done something wrong?” wondered Ben.

That made Leia shake her head. “No, you haven’t. I just want to talk to the both of you. It’s nothing big. I just wanna chat.”

“Okay…” said Ben.

Leia shut the door behind her before walking over to Ben’s bed. She sat down at the end of it as she looked at both Rey and Ben.

“Look,” Leia took in a deep breath, “I know there’s a lot of tension in the house right now. Especially with you two and Han.”

The words had both Rey and Ben nodding.

“I would like to help the both of you out,” Leia told them.

What did _that_ mean? Rey had no idea what Leia was talking about. “What do you mean by helping us out?”

“Well, I’ve been looking online and I found an apartment. It’s not too far from here and it looks quite nice. You guys will have your own place, which means you’ll have some privacy.”

That sounded interesting. Rey turned her head, looking over at Ben. He was looking right at her as well, the two of them sharing a stare. An apartment sounded like a great idea. They wouldn’t have to worry about Han that way… And they would have their own privacy, their own space to do whatever they wanted.

“I’ve talked to the landlord who owns the apartment, and I put down a deposit. I’ve also paid the rent for the next couple of months so you guys will have time to get settled and used to the place. You can also have time to find jobs,” Leia explained.

“Wait, really?” Ben asked, excitement in his voice.

Leia gave him a nod. “Look, I just want you and Rey to be happy. Together. And I don’t want Han to ruin what you two have since he still isn’t okay with you two being together.”

“Thank you so much,” Rey said with a whisper.

“It’s no problem.”

Rey sat up, moving over to Leia, wrapping her arms around the woman. She held Leia nice and tight, smiling as Leia held her back. When they pulled apart Leia walked over to Ben, giving him a hug as well.

“You didn’t have to do all of that,” Ben said quietly.

Smiling, Leia nodded. “I know, but I wanted to. I just wanted my son to be happy. And I wanted Rey to be happy as well. I want you both to have a happy life together.”

“Thank you so much,” Ben replied with wide eyes.

“It’s no problem at all. You can both visit the apartment in a couple of weeks. Right now the landlord is just fixing the place up so that you’re both happy when you officially move in.”

“Okay, no worries,” Ben told her.

“I’m gonna be downstairs. When dinner’s ready I’ll let you both know.”

“Okay,” smiled Rey.

“I’ll leave you guys alone.” With that, Leia got off the bed with a bright smile on her face before she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as Rey heard the click of the door, she whipped her head around to stare at Ben. Her eyes were twinkling as she looked at him. The news Leia had given her was beyond amazing. _Their own place._

“I can’t believe Leia did this for us,” Rey gasped.

“I know. But at least we’ll have some privacy in our own place,” Ben replied with a sly, little wink.

Rey laughed at that, a soft giggle leaving her lips as she leaned down and gave Ben a soft kiss to the lips. They stayed there, the two of them just kissing for a little while as she thought about how amazing it would be to have her own apartment with Ben. The thought was enough to give her goose bumps.

******

It was officially night time, and Rey and Ben were cuddled up in bed together, their bodies all pressed up together warmly. A little while ago Rey had helped Ben have a shower, and after that Rey popped a movie on for them to watch. It had come to an end, and Rey watched as the TV screen showed off the film’s credits. Rey got off the bed and switched off the TV, the room going dark. Rey then jumped back into bed, pulling the covers up so that they were wrapped around both her and Ben. She rested her head on his chest while he circled an arm around her shoulders, the two of them so close as they just laid there. The room was wonderfully quiet and peaceful as they spent the next few minutes cuddling.

It didn’t take long for Ben to fall asleep. It was the sound of his gentle snores that let Rey know that Ben was sleeping peacefully next to her. The sound made her smile, and soon Rey found herself shutting her eyes as she let out tiny, little yawn. There were butterflies in her stomach - there had been since Leia told her about the apartment. Rey truly couldn’t wait to move into it. Her and Ben would be able to spend all their time together, just with one another, without having to worry about anyone or anything. It would be just the two of them. And that was all Rey really wanted. With thoughts of her new apartment in mind, Rey fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

As the months went on, Ben got better and better. It didn’t take long for his leg to heal, and he was over the moon when he got the go ahead to get his cast taken off. He was finally able to walk on his leg without the help of Rey. His face had healed pretty well as well – but he was left with a scar that was quite noticeable, and it was also a scar that he was going to have for the rest of his life.

But that didn’t matter. They were both okay with that scar on Ben’s face, because at the end of the day, Ben had healed. He was good. He was better. And that was all Rey really wanted. Their time together had been so lovely, so perfect. The couple had been living in their new apartment for a few months now, and every day was better than the last. Rey had enrolled into college, which meant her and Ben got to see each other during the day. They also both got part time jobs to help pay with the bills and rent – jobs that were rather flexible with their schedules, so Rey and Ben didn’t have their college timetables too badly affected. Rey was working at the local pizza restaurant. She would talk to customers on the phone, taking their orders. Ben had opted for the nearby supermarket. He would stack shelves and help out with serving the customers. While it was hard being away from each other, they were able to manage and didn’t mind all that much. Besides, both of their work places were quite close together, anyway. They both finished their work days at roughly the same time depending on the day, so sometimes Rey would wait for Ben to finish up work, or Ben would wait for Rey. They always did that, and that was because they both wanted to walk home together.

Rey didn’t think her life could ever be so perfect – but there she was, living with the love of her life and waking up to his beautiful face. She didn’t want it to be any other way.

******

Rey stretched her arms above her head with a soft groan, letting the morning light warm up her skin as it shone in from the window. It was a Saturday – which meant her and Ben had the day off – and while they both didn’t have work that day, they still had something rather important to take care of. They were going to see Han. It had been months since they had last seen him, but they were going to meet up with him at a café just down the street. Leia was going to tag along as well: just in case there was any drama. They didn’t want a fight, and if one started, Leia would be able to put a stop to it.

Turning around, Rey looked over at the peacefully sleeping Ben. “Ben,” she said softly. “Ben.”

He groaned a little, his eyes fluttering open. “Hi,” he replied.

Rey shot him a smile, staring at him brightly. “We have to get up so we can get ready. We have to go out soon, remember?”

“Mm, okay,” Ben nodded, his voice still a little laced with sleep. He sat up slowly, leaning over as he pressed his lips to Rey’s.

They sat there, their lips moving together, with Rey’s hands resting on Ben’s cheeks as his mouth moved against hers. It was a sweet, slow kiss: perfect for the early morning. Ben pulled away from Rey, his lips curled into a slight smile.

“I’m just gonna take a shower before we head on out,” he murmured.

“Okay,” Rey nodded, hopping out of bed.

She watched as Ben made his way to the bathroom before she popped on some fresh clothes to wear for the day. When she was ready, she left the bedroom and went into the kitchen so she could make herself a bowl of cereal. She sat at the counter, dipping her spoon into the bowl as she ate her first meal of the day. She was halfway through eating when she saw Ben come out of the bathroom. He looked as good as ever with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. It hung on him loosely, his skin shining with a few droplets of water, and his dark hair perfectly damp. She watched him, her lips slightly parted, eyeing him as he moved over to the bedroom. He looked so damn good. So good that she couldn’t help but smile as she scooped up more milk and cereal.

She sat there eating in peace, letting the minutes pass by until Ben came out of the room. He was all dressed up, looking ready to go out as he poured himself his own bowl of cereal. He sat at the table with Rey, the both of them eating in silence as they finished up with their meals. Rey’s eyes landed on the clock on the wall, seeing that they had a little bit more time before they needed to leave.

“You wanna see if there’s anything to watch on TV?” she asked.

Ben gave her a nod before they both walked over to the living room, taking a seat on the nice, comfortable sofa. Rey grabbed the remote, switching on the TV as she flicked through the channel, trying to find something to watch. They eventually settled on a movie to watch. Rey and Ben spent the next hour sitting side by side, their eyes stuck on the TV screen as they got lost in the movie. But after an hour Rey took another look at the clock, and they widened a little when she saw how quickly time had gone passed. An hour had flown by.

“We need to head out now,” Rey told Ben.

“Okay,” Ben replied as Rey turned off the TV.

The both of them grabbed their phones, shoving them into their pockets before they slid their feet into their shoes. With that, they left their apartment, and Ben shut the door behind them. The couple held hands as they left the apartment and walked down the street, their fingers interlocked as they moved. They were walking towards the café which was only about ten minutes away, but Rey and Ben made sure to hold hands the whole journey there. As the café came into view with the building standing before them, both Rey and Ben let out long, deep breaths. It was far too late to turn back now. They had to see Han eventually. And today was that day.

Ben pushed open the café door, the both of them walking inside. Rey’s eyes scanned all the tables, but she couldn’t see Han and Leia anywhere. They must have arrived before Leia and Han did.

“You want something to drink?” asked Ben.

“I’ll have some hot chocolate,” Rey answered him.

“Okay. I think I’ll get some hot chocolate as well.”

Ben walked over to the counter, a brightly smiling girl standing behind it as she took their orders before Ben paid for them. It didn’t take long for Rey and Ben to have their drinks handed to them, the warmed up cups in their hands as they found an empty table to sit at.

Five minutes went by before Rey saw Han’s car pull up outside of the quiet café. She was nervous as she looked at Ben, hoping that everything would go smoothly.

“They’re here,” Rey whispered.

“Okay,” Ben said with a little sigh.

Rey watched with wide eyes as Han and Leia got out of the car and walked over to the café. Han pushed open the door, letting Leia walk ahead of him as they entered the building. Both pairs of eyes landed on the couple sitting at the table, and Rey let out a shaky breath upon seeing Han for the first time in months. It was so odd to see him in the flesh after avoiding him for so long. Han walked towards the table Rey and Ben were at while Leia walked over to the counter to get some drinks. She got some tea, two mugs in her hands before she made her way to Rey and Ben, sitting down with them.

No one talked for a long moment. There was nothing but silence, except for the soft talking of a few other customers in the café. Han finally cleared his throat, though.

“How have you two been?” wondered Han.

“We’ve been alright…” Ben spoke up, his voice sounding low and unsure.

“Don’t you have something you want to say to them?” asked Leia, her eyes on Han.

Han nodded. “I… I wanted to say sorry to the both of you for what happened…”

Ben nodded at that, but Rey remained silent.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted that day,” Han told them. “You know, when I caught you and Ben together.”

“You should have given Ben the chance to explain himself instead of just kicking him out,” Rey piped up.

“I know,” sighed Han, his eyes shutting for a second. “But I was just surprised seeing you two together in bed like that. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“If you had just taken the time to listen, Ben wouldn’t have been in that car accident,” Rey pouted. “He almost died. And he wouldn’t have that scar that you can still see on his face. Not to mention how he broke his leg…”

“I know, Rey. I was just so blind to it all, and I had no idea that you two were in love. I should have known the signs. I thought you guys were just close, but not _romantically_. Not like that.”

“Well, do you accept us being together now?” asked Ben.

A sigh left Han’s mouth. “I do. Even though it took some getting used to. But I don’t want to make you both upset. I know you’re in love. And I don’t want to lose my relationship with my son. And the relationship that I have with Rey.”

“Okay…” nodded Ben.

Everyone was quiet once more. No one spoke, but Han suddenly got up, standing next to Ben.

“I’m really, really sorry about everything that happened to you, Ben,” Han said, his voice laced with sincerity. He then opened up his arms, signalling for Ben to give him a hug.

Rey watched with a smile as Ben stood up slowly, his own arms stretched out as he wrapped them around Han. Han’s own hands landed on Ben, the both of them standing there in the middle of the café, embracing one another tightly. Rey bit her lip when she saw tears forming in both of their eyes. Rey couldn’t help but think how it was kind of strange to see Han with a look of so much emotion on his face. He usually hid that from her. Rey had never really seen him be so open with his feelings in the past. Han broke the hug, his hands landing on Ben’s shoulders as he gave them a squeeze.

“I’m sorry,” Han repeated with a whisper.

“It’s okay…”

Han then moved over to Rey, his eyes warm as he stared down at her.

“I’m sorry for what I did, Rey,” Han told her.

Rey stood up, wrapping her arms around Han, her head resting on his chest as his own arms circled around her. They embraced for a while, and despite all the anger she had once felt for Han, she appreciated the fact that he was big enough to actually say sorry. Rey ended the hug with a soft sigh before she sat down back in her seat.

It was surprisingly easy to feel comfortable around Han and Leia again. They spent a good ten minutes just chatting to one another, catching up on missed time. They sipped on their warm drinks as well, enjoying each other’s company as they had a rather peaceful conversation. But soon their cups were empty, and the two couples left the café, walking out into the street. As soon as they got out, Leia gave both Ben and Rey big, warm hugs.

“I hope we all get to see each other again soon,” Leia said with a bright smile.

“Me too,” smiled Rey.

Han gave Rey and Ben hugs as well before taking a step back to talk to them. “It was nice to see you guys and have a chat with you both.”

Rey and Ben nodded at Han before they watched him and Leia get into the car. Han pulled out onto the street, the older couple giving Rey and Ben a wave which they quickly returned. They watched Han and Leia drive away, their car soon disappearing down the street. Rey grabbed at Ben’s hand, holding it tight as they walked down the street, heading back home after their day out.

“I’m glad it went well today,” Rey told him.

“Yeah. I’m happy Han seems to finally accept you and me being together now.”

Rey nodded at that, feeling over the moon that Han was finally okay with her and Ben being together. Amazingly enough, everything had worked out for them both.

******

Night time soon came and Rey and Ben had already changed into their pyjamas. Rey was already resting in the bed, but as soon as Ben laid down, she cuddled up to him, pressing her body so close to his.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too, Rey…” he smiled, his eyes twinkling a little as he looked at her.

He leaned down, his lips on hers, their mouths moving together slowly before the kiss quickly turned intense. It became wilder and wilder, their tongues dancing together as Rey slid a hand into Ben’s pyjama bottoms. She wrapped her long fingers around his cock, pumping him up and down as Ben moaned against her soft, plush lips. Rey kept moving, kept stroking him, but she had to pull away from Ben for a second to let him know something.

“I want you inside of me,” Rey said with a filthy whisper.

“Okay,” Ben replied with a hiss.

Ben’s hands yanked Rey’s clothes off, leaving her bare for him before he shook his own pyjamas off. He got himself settled in between Rey’s spread legs, his hand wrapped around his cock, jacking himself off a few times before he pressed his swollen tip to Rey’s centre. He pushed into her, the both of them throwing their heads back with deep moans.

Ben began to thrust into Rey slowly and softly, his length filling her up as Rey let out a wild moan of pleasure. She circled her arms around Ben, pulling him close to her as Ben kissed at her. Rey shoved her tongue into Ben’s mouth, sharing a heated kiss with him before she pulled away with a moan.

“Please move faster. Please,” she begged.

Grunting deeply, Ben began to fuck Rey faster, his length pumping into her nice and deep as Rey screamed out his name.

“Oh, Ben, yes!” she cried out. “Please don’t stop!”

Ben gave her a quick kiss before he pulled away from her lips. “I promise I won’t stop.”

He carried on moving in out of her nice and fast, pushing into her deep as Rey’s nails raked along Ben’s back. She was crying out as Ben pushed into her, the tip of his cock hitting that sweet, sensitive spot so deep inside of her.

It made Rey scream out. “Oh, fuck me harder, faster. Please, I need it!”

“Fuck, Rey,” he said with gritted teeth. He rested his hands either side of Rey’s head as he began to absolutely pound into her. He was moving so quick, his length sliding into her at a wild pace as he stretched out her little hole, the both of them unable to stop their moaning. Ben kept up the pace, his thrusts so wonderfully fast.

“Please keep fucking me,” Rey begged him.

“Mm, I will,” nodded Ben.

Lost in pleasure, Rey pulled Ben into a wild kiss before he shifted so that they were both laying on their sides. Ben’s cock slipped out of Rey’s hole, and the loss of that stretched out, full feeling made her cry out. But then Ben circled his arms around Rey, pulling her close to him, her back up against his chest. He grabbed at her top leg, wrapping it around his hip before he slid his cock back into her pussy. They let out moans at the same time, with Rey screaming out Ben’s name as he went back to deep, hard thrusts. He fucked her so hard. So fast. So deep.

“Oh, Ben! Your cock feels so good!” Rey screamed out.

Ben reached forward, tilting Rey’s head so that they were looking right at each other. He kissed at her, his tongue dancing with hers as he pounded into her pussy, filling her up to the hilt with each and every thrust. He moved his hand in between her legs, using his thumb to circle at her slick, swollen clit. The feeling had Rey screaming out.

He wouldn’t stop. Ben kept fucking her, kept thrusting into her at the most wonderful angle. And Rey could feel that sensation growing more and more. She was going to meet her peak soon.

“Ben, I’m gonna cum,” she whined.

That spurred Ben on, because then he began to fuck her so hard that Rey was pretty sure the bed was shaking. He kept rubbing at her clit too, his skilled thumb working his magic as he played with her bud.

“Oh my God!” Rey cried out, her hands grasping at the covers below her.

He kept thrusting and thrusting, all the while Rey’s pussy clenched around him, squeezing at him so, so tightly.

“Oh, Ben!” Rey cried out, her orgasm hitting her. She grabbed the sheets, cumming all over Ben’s cock. She clenched around him so that Ben could feel Rey’s pussy pulling at him, like it was trying to suck him in even deeper.

Carrying on with his pounding, Ben soon clenched his teeth as he spoke. “I’m gonna cum,” he told Rey, giving her a few more long, hard thrusts before he couldn’t hang on anymore, and then he was shooting his load right into her hole.

Rey milked him dry, sucking up every last drop as he grunted, his eyes shutting as he got lost in pleasure. They shared a shaky kiss before Ben pulled out of Rey, laying down on his back. They both stayed there panting, finally getting their breaths back.

When Rey was finally breathing normally she rested her head on Ben’s chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She reached for the covers, pulling them over their bodies, the two of them just laying there in silence. A few minutes went by, and soon Rey’s ears were filled up with the sound of Ben’s gentle snores. Rey shut her eyes, tired and so ready to get some sleep, but she couldn’t help but think about how good things were. The meeting with Han and Leia went so well, and Rey was also beyond happy that Ben had completely recovered from his injuries from the car crash. She just hoped that they’d have a good future together, that they’d be together forever. Soon, Rey fell asleep, right there in Ben’s arms, filled up with peace and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, this is my last ever Fanfic, so I want to thank the people who stuck around during the whole of this fic and read my other stories, but there will be no more. I can't deal with people who can't seem to read tags and warnings anymore, and the people who leave hate. So once again, thank you to the people who read my stories and enjoyed them.


End file.
